Mags: La primer Vencedora
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: La historia jamás contada de Mags Flanagan del Distrito 4 como tributo, sobreviviente de los Días Oscuros, y Vencedora. Sus miedos, sus amores y los verdaderos motivos que la llevaron a ser voluntaria en el Vasallaje. ¡Que comiencen los Décimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre! EDITADO.
1. Los Tributos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Hunger Games son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**1**

**TRIBUTOS**

**.**

* * *

El sol entrando por la ventana me quema las pestañas, así que me veo obligada a mover mi cuerpo sobre la cama, pero acabo por levantarme de un salto.

Hoy será un día especial. Hoy, después de años de súplicas, Linner, mi hermana mayor, por fin me enseñará a navegar.

Para muchos sería un gran problema vivir en el Distrito 4, en donde casi todo apesta a pescado (lo cual no es para nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que somos un distrito pesquero), pero no para mí. Casi puedo sentir la fresca brisa marina removiéndome el cabello; el aire salado golpeándome en el rostro y el calor del sol acariciando mi piel… Adoro el mar; siempre le he hecho. El mar fue lo que nos mantuvo a salvo cuando el Capitolio bombardeó nuestro hogar; mi padre, junto con otros capitanes, pudo salvar a varios de los nuestros evacuándonos en barcos pesqueros antes de que el fuego lo cubriera todo.

Mis hermanas mayores y mi madre dicen que él fue un héroe. Quisiera poder recordarlo.

Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de los Días Oscuros; sólo imágenes sueltas de barcos en llamas; el Muelle destruido y cientos de embarcaciones estallando. Es extraño. Siento como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde que los rebeldes comenzaron la guerra en todo el país de Panem, aunque, en realidad, solo han pasado once años. Mi padre murió el día antes de que el Capitolio destruyera el Distrito 13 y diera fin a la rebelión, y lo único que me quedó de él es una vieja fotografía y la imagen de su barco volando por los aires guardada por siempre en mi memoria.

Me desperezo durante un rato y empiezo a peinarme antes de darme cuenta de que es el día de la cosecha.

Mi madre y mis hermanas no tienen que ir a trabajar hoy, así que deduzco que están durmiendo. Alzo la cabeza para comprobar que Linner y Vesselly siguen roncando en sus camas, y me levanto sin hacer ruido. Mis hermanas suelen preocuparse mucho cada día de la cosecha desde que el Capitolio decretó el Tratado de la Traición. Sus nombres ya no están en el sorteo, pero el mío sí.

Me pongo las sandalias, mi sombrero y trato de peinarme con los dedos. No hay problema, el sombrero lo cubre todo. Busco el bolso que uso para cargar mis pescados y tomo un poco de pan de algas y queso de la despensa antes de salir corriendo por la puerta delantera.

En esa parte del Distrito 4, a la que la que todos llaman Carnada, está, a estas horas, repleta de pescadores que preparan sus redes para una larga jornada en el mar. Hombres y mujeres de piel bronceada, cabello quemado por el sol y brazos fuertes que cada mañana extienden orgullosos sus redes de pesca y preparan los botes para empezar la jornada. Sin embargo, hoy el muelle bañado de sol está vacío, al igual que las playas, y las contraventanas de las casas de madera permanecen cerradas. La Cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces.

Camino por las calles cubiertas de arena y atravieso la alambrada que separa la Carnada de la solitaria costa. En teoría, no podemos caminar por las playas si no estamos haciendo alguna actividad aprobada por el Capitolio, sobre todo desde que la guerra acabó; sólo debemos transitar por las calles, pero, como casi todo el mundo, me gusta acortar camino por aquí y hundir los pies en la arena húmeda.

Miro hacia el otro lado del distrito. Del lado contrario a la costa, un enorme muro nos rodea. Antes de la Rebelión de los distritos, dicho muro no existía. Cuando la guerra acabó, el Capitolio envió a construir uno en cada distrito de los doce que aún están en pie. Si bien en el Distrito 4 la valla llega solo a orillas del mar por ambos extremos, escuché por ahí que el presidente envió a poner un dispositivo de rastreo obligatorio en cada barco, y a delimitar la zona marítima con una valla submarina que se encuentras a unas doscientas millas náuticas de la costa, lo cual nos daba un amplio margen de pesca y cierta libertad para navegar, pero si te pasas de ese punto, en teoría, uno de los satélites del Capitolio te hará estallar en miles de pedazos. De esa forma se aseguran de que nadie pueda escapar por mar.

Dejo mi bolsa, mi sombrero y mis sandalias en la arena y me meto en el agua. Está un poco fría, pero el sol no tardará en calentarla. Siempre he sido buena nadando. Como no serlo, si cuando los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio destruyeron nuestro barco, mi familia y yo tuvimos que nadar por nuestras vidas. Tal vez el mar y sus aguas no me traigan los mejores recuerdos, pero es lo único que me queda, además de mi madre y mis hermanas.

La orilla se ve cada vez más pequeña cuando volteo. Nado en círculos durante un rato; me sumerjo y vuelvo a salir a flote mientras espero. Después, nado hasta casi llegar al fondo y busco la red y los anzuelos que dejé ayer. Mis hermanas dicen que tengo gran habilidad para los anzuelos y es cierto, puedo hacer uno casi con cualquier cosa.

La pesca ha sido buena. Obtengo seis langostas, tres cangrejos y una buena cantidad de sardinas. Arrastro mis presas hasta la orilla y me echo un rato bajo el sol mientras mis ropas se secan. Siempre hago eso antes de ir a vender mis presas al Muelle; ya es demasiado traumatizante tener que usar las ropas heredadas de mis hermanas, que, gracias a mi cuerpo menudo y carente de curvas, me quedan inmensamente grandes; lo último que quiero es ir paseándome por ahí como una anémona , como Linner siempre me dice que luzco por mis ropas inmenzas.

— ¡Atún mojado!

Frunzo el ceño cuando escucho esa molesta voz sobre mi cabeza, así que me levanto y lo miro. En realidad me llamo Mags, pero Booth y mi hermana Linner inventaron ese molesto apodo para mí hace unos años, y como saben lo mucho que me hace enfadar siempre suelen usarlo en mi contra.

— ¡Camarón hervido!— digo como respuesta. Booth me enseña la lengua y sonríe antes de lanzarme algo por la cabeza— ¡Auch!— me quejo, recuperando el trozo de hielo que me había arrojado— Algún día vas a sacarme un ojo, ¿sabes?

—Sólo si te arrojara un témpano en el ángulo correcto— Dice, cerrando un ojo y mirándome como si planeara el tiro. Yo sólo le regreso su trozo de hielo, y vuelve a sonreír— ¿Hubo buena pesca hoy?

—Algo.

Booth busca en mi bolsa y suelta un silbido.

—Nada mal… pero que sería del pescado sin el hielo…— exclama con aire teatral, sacando la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda y enseñándome todo el hielo que llevaba dentro.

No puedo evitar reír, siempre es así con él.

Booth ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que puedo recordar. Su padre y el mío fueron dos de los capitanes más respetados del distrito, pero el suyo se salvó de la muerte, aunque fue degradado de su cargo y ahora se ha convertido en pescador, como muchos de nosotros. Él también tenía dos hermanas, pero ellas y su madre murieron en los bombardeos de los Días Oscuros; desde entonces, a Booth le aterra el mar. Incluso, viviendo en un distrito que se dedica exclusivamente a la pesca y a todas las actividades relacionadas con el mar, extrañamente, él no sabe nadar. Muchos en la escuela lo molestan por eso, pero él lo compensa con su astucia e inteligencia.

Como Booth no sabe nadar, y, por consiguiente, tampoco pescar, éste es nuestro trato: yo pesco, él trae el hielo para los peces, me ayuda a trenzar las redes y se encarga de regatear los precios. Como ninguno tiene la edad para trabajar legalmente, es una forma un tanto informal de ayudar a nuestras familias.

— ¿Desayunaste ya?— me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza y le enseño el pan y el queso que saqué de casa. Booth también saca unas uvas, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste?— pregunto, fascinada.

—La hija del dueño de la despensa me las regaló cuando pasé a dejarle las conservas de papá— explica— Creo que estaba algo sentimental por la cosecha…

—O tal vez tú le gustas— digo con una sonrisa. Booth enrojece de pies a cabeza, y su rostro se pone casi del mismo color que su cabello cobrizo— Como sea. Algo dulce siempre es bienvenido.

—Tú lo has dicho, Atún.

—Cierra la boca, Camarón.

Booth corta el queso en partes iguales y comemos lanzándonos algunos insultos más entre cada bocado. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido así; podemos decirnos las peores cosas, pero nunca nos enfadamos con el otro. Booth siempre me ha dicho que tengo cara de pez, de ahí el apodo de Atún. En cambio yo siempre me río de él porque es el más pequeño de la clase, incluso más que yo, de ahí el nombre Camarón.

—Que tengas un buen día de la cosecha, Atún— me dice, ya no en broma, sino con una abrumadora sinceridad.

—Feliz día de la cosecha, Camarón. Y que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado.

Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado… ésa es la frase que el Capitolio usa cada día desde el fin de la guerra; es casi como una provocación. ¿Cómo podría la suerte estar de nuestro lado cuando son ellos quienes la manejan? Es irónico y bastante tétrico, y cada vez que pienso en ello no puedo evitar recordar los días antes de que todo se volviera realmente oscuro.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo era la vida cuando no existía la Cosecha?— pregunto.

—Casi se me olvidan— admite Booth. Yo suspiro.

—También a mí. Pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo… Tal vez, si le mostramos al Capitolio lo arrepentidos que estamos, podrían olvidarse de…

—No lo harán— me corta. Sé lo que va a decir, y no quiero escucharlo, pero él sigue hablando— Sólo han pasado once años. La guerra ha hecho mucho daño, Mags. Ellos no lo olvidarán así como así.

— ¡Pero no pueden durar para siempre!— exclamo— Es atroz, inhumano, lo que nos obligan a hacer…

Booth se encoge de hombros.

—Para todos es difícil. Pero concuerdo contigo en que no pueden durar para siempre. Si la clemencia del Capitolio es tan grande como dicen, algún día tendrán que olvidarlo, ¿no? No pueden culparnos para siempre por los errores de nuestros padres...

—Supongo— suspiro.

—Pero olvídate de eso, ¿qué harás después de la Cosecha?

—Linner me llevará a pasear en su bote— sonrío, orgullosa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hiciste para convencerla? ¿La embrujaste acaso?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, tonto! ¿No lo recuerdas? Ella prometió que hoy me enseñaría a navegar.

—Ah, si… Lo hizo para que dejaras de esconderte en sus cestos para asustarla. Era muy gracioso.

—Sí, yo opino igual, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?— me pongo en pie y le extiendo mi mano— Vamos ya. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a arreglarnos.

—De acuerdo… ¿sabes? Tal vez deberíamos guardar algunas langostas para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan.

Metemos los peces en el hielo y arrojamos las redes y las trampas vacías de nuevo al mar.

De camino a casa pasamos por el Muelle, el mercado más grande del Distrito 4, en donde todos los pescadores se encuentran para cambiar mercancías por cosas de uso común como telas, botones o cualquier otra cosa. Aunque la mayoría de los comercios de la ciudad están cerrados en el día de la cosecha, el Muelle siempre tiene sus puertas abiertas.

Booth y yo cambiamos fácilmente los cangrejos por varias vetas de carbón y un poco de grasa para velas. Vendemos las sardinas y cuatro de las langostas. Después nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos langostas, un par de hogazas de buen pan, un puñado de fresas, sal, y algo de dinero para cada uno.

—Nos vemos en la plaza— le digo.

—Ponte algo bonito, aunque no sirva de mucho— me responde, con una sonrisa.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mis hermanas preparadas para salir. Mi madre es una mujer bastante bonita aún para su edad. Ella era hija del alcalde antes de que la guerra estallara y se llevara a toda su familia, así que posee un aire de distinción que no es propio de los pescadores. Lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de abundancia y mis hermanas usan dos vestidos más que pudo rescatar de su antigua vida.

—Llegas tarde— me regaña Vesselly, quitándome el sombrero para darme un ligero coscorrón.

— ¡Ya, Vessy!— me quejo— Traje algunas fresas, y no te voy a dar.

— Bien, Atún egoísta— dice Linn— Ven, vamos a asearte.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la sal de la piel mientras Vesselly lucha por sacar toda la arena de mi cabello castaño. Mis hermanas, como casi todos en el distrito, tienen piel bronceada, cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos verdes. Yo, en cambio, tengo el cabello y los ojos oscuros, como lo eran los de mi padre. Ellas son altas y con el cuerpo lleno de curvas; yo, bueno, Booth siempre dice que si no usara faldas y el cabello largo pasaría fácilmente por otro chico.

Una falda que era de Linn y una blusa con volantes de Vessy, esas son mis nuevas y recicladas ropas de la cosecha. Como me quedan un poco grandes, mi madre las sujeta con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se sale de la falda por la parte de atrás y la tela baila en todas direcciones cuando me muevo. Los zapatos son nuevos, al menos.

—Mags, deberías dejarme arreglarte el cabello— dice mi madre, observando mis rizadas y rebeldes hebras castañas con desazón. Yo protesto; nunca me ha gustado arreglar mi cabello; en mi vida, entrando y saliendo del agua a cada rato, no es práctico. Sin contar que mi pelo es aún más rebelde que yo. Sin embargo, mamá consigue su cometido con ayuda de Linn y Vessy, y entre las tres consiguen arreglar un poco el desastre que son los pelos de mi cabeza en un sola y larga trenza. Apenas me reconozco cuando me miro en el espejo que tenemos pegado a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—Estás muy bonita— dice Vessy.

—Pues no te acostumbres, porque me desharé de todo en cuanto termine la cosecha.

Mi hermana protesta y me da un ligero pellizco que me hace saltar. Después, ella y Linner me abrazan, y les correspondo porque sé lo difíciles que serán las siguientes horas para ellas, aunque a mí, a pesar de ser la principal afectada, no me asusta demasiado.

—Eres un Atún bastante insolente— ríe Linn, jalando de mi trenza.

— ¡Ay, Linn!

—Ya basta ustedes dos— nos regaña nuestra madre— Vengan, vamos a comer.

Asiento, rememorando la primera vez que habíamos oído hablar de los Juegos del Hambre. Claro que nadie había creído en ése decreto al principio; ni siquiera en la primera Cosecha. Todos pensábamos que era un cruel castigo, una forma de asustarnos para no volver a levantarnos contra el Capitolio, pero, al ver en cada pantalla del distrito cómo los tributos morían uno a uno hasta que solo quedó en pie un ganador, a nadie le quedaron dudas. Diez largos años han pasado desde entonces.

Decidimos dejar para la cena las langostas, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos un poco de leche que Vessy compró ayer en el Muelle y comemos unas piezas de pescado frito y pan, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos al Muelle. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, en teoría, lo meterán en la cárcel. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, porque nadie lo ha intentado.

La cosecha se celebra en la Red, un enorme galpón con un techo construido en base a una compleja estructura de cientos de vigas metálicas trenzadas entre sí, la cual se asemeja a una red de pescar, de ahí su nombre. La Red está cerca de la costa, frente al Muelle y con el mar de fondo; fue terminada hace dos años, luego de que el Distrito 4 tuviera a su primer vencedor, y, los días normales, sirve como gimnasio para todos los chicos y chicas que estamos en edad de ser cosechados. Aunque, en teoría, entrenarnos para los juegos es ilegal, pero he oído por ahí que en otros distritos tienen academias especializadas para eso, mientras que a nosotros solo nos dan unas cuantas clases de nado y arduos ejercicios físicos, no nos enseñan a manipular armas, aunque no lo necesitamos, ya que casi todos saben como usar un cuchillo, un tridente o una lanza, tan necesarios en nuestra tarea diaria. Sin embargo, hoy las pesas y las alfombras fueron removidas y colocaron inmensos banderines colgando frente al escenario en su lugar. Las cámaras de televisión, quietas en cada esquina como tiburones al acecho, le dan cierta sensación de intimidación a todo el asunto.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; luego del Tratado de la Traición, la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población en los distritos. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos tomados con fuerza de la mano.

La Red se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 4, que es de unos diez mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse sobre los muelles, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento gracias a los proyectores, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de ansiosos chicos de quince años. Intercambiamos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante de nosotros. Allí hay seis sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando la de las chicas y no puedo evitar preguntarme quien de todas mis compañeras de escuela será la elegida, o si habrá algún loco que se arriesgue a ser voluntario; hubo uno hace dos años, el cual resultó ganador.

Cuatro de las seis sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Stonehead (un curioso hombre del Capitolio que fue enviado aquí como alcalde tras la guerra), su esposa, su hijo, y su hija, Alinne, que viste un llamativo vestido de holanes de un brillante color rosa; en realidad, los cuatro visten de forma llamativa, fieles a las extrañas modas del Capitolio. Alinne va conmigo en la escuela, pero ni su nombre ni el de su hermano están en la cosecha, porque los dos nacieron en el Capitolio. Las dos sillas restantes están ocupadas por Issel Holt, la acompañante del Distrito 4, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su curiosa sonrisa blanca, el pelo turquesa y un traje azul marino, y nuestro único y joven vencedor. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran hacia el público con curiosidad.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia desde hace once años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre. No es necesario que repitan la historia, porque todos los que estamos aquí la sufrimos en carne propia; sin embargo, en discurso dura varios minutos.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, según pude ver en las diez ediciones anteriores. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un período de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Tomar a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos castiga el Capitolio por lo errores de nuestros padres, dejándonos muy en claro que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Si bien el Tratado es muy cruel con nosotros, debo aceptar que el Distrito 4 no se vio tan afectado como otros. Nuestros rebeldes fueron de los primeros en rendirse, tal vez por eso son un poco más benevolentes con nuestra gente, no como en los distritos 10, 11 y 12, los cuales fueron (y siguen siendo) los más afectados, invadidos por constantes hambrunas y castigos públicos debido a que fueron de los instigadores (encabezados por el 13) de la Rebelión. Para que recordemos que somos los culpables de nuestra propia suerte, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras muchos luchan por no morir de hambre. Es un poco injusto, pero, como le dije a Booth, sé que no puede durar por siempre.

_—_Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias— recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 4 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones, la cual no es muy larga, porque sólo tiene un nombre. En diez años, cinco de los juegos fueron ganados por el Distrito 2; cuatro por el 1, y el restante por nuestro vencedor: Ron Stafford, un pedante y atlético chico que debe rondar los veinte años, quien se levanta y saluda al público con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

El alcalde presenta a Issel Holt y continúa la ceremonia.

La mujer, tan alegre que desde hace diez años se lleva a nuestros tributos, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda diciendo:

_—_ ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

Estoy segura de que su cabello turquesa es una peluca, porque nadie puede tener tanto cabello sobre una cabeza tan pequeña. Issel empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, y sobre lo agradecidos que debemos estar al Capitolio. No cabe duda de que ama su empleo.

Localizo a Booth entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada mientras vuelve a enseñarme su lengua. Para ser una cosecha, y con todo lo que eso significa, permanecemos demasiado tranquilos, sobre todo yo. Sólo espero que esto acabe pronto, así podré adentrarme en el mar en el viejo bote de papá. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Booth y en la posibilidad de que su nombre sea sorteado. Con lo pequeño que es sería difícil que pudiera ganar. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, navegaré esta tarde», desearía poder decirle. Y, quizá, invitarlo a venir con Linner y conmigo. Pero supongo que tendré tiempo de decírselo cuando la cosecha acabe.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Issel Holt dice lo mismo del año pasado «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas, y trato de pensar en todo lo que Linn y yo haremos esa tarde. En cuántos peces atraparemos; en los nudos que haremos…

—Bueno, ¿listos?— Issel Holt vuelve al podio y alisa el trozo de papel.

Pienso en cómo se verá el atardecer en medio del mar… En si podremos quedarnos a verlo.

—Y la señorita tributo del Distrito 4 es…

Contengo el aliento y cierro los ojos.

— ¡Mags Flanagan!  
Abro los ojos y muevo la cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de la desafortunada muchacha antes de caer en cuenta de que todos me miran a mí.

Oh, no. Soy yo.

— ¿Mags? ¿En dónde estás, querida? ¡Sube!— exclama Issel, llena de entusiasmo— Oh, allí estás… ¡Ven, ven!

Dos agentes de la paz se colocan a mis lados y me guían al escenario. Subo los escalones con las rodillas temblándome y llego junto a Issel Holt. Su sonrisa nunca me pareció tan siniestra como entonces.

— ¿Hay algún voluntario?— silencio— Bien, entonces, ¡vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro tributo femenino!— canturrea Issel. El público tarda un poco, pero acaba aplaudiendo casi mecánicamente_— _¡Qué cálido aplauso! ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!— avanza hacia la urna de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza, intentando acomodar su cabello; después toma la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Booth cuando lo dice_—_ ¡Booth Odair!

«Oh, no— pienso_—_ No Booth»

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Qué les parece mi nueva y loca historia?**

**Nunca he escrito sobre Mags, pero viendo la película de En llamas el otro día me entró una gran curiosidad por este personaje, sus juegos y cómo los ganó. Investigué al respecto y encontré varias cosas que llamaron mucho mi atención; de ahí surgió esta idea.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Merezco sus reviews?**

**De cualquier forma, espero que podamos leernos pronto.**

**Saludos!  
H.S.**


	2. Flint Hook

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**2**

**FLINT HOOK**

**.**

* * *

Desde el escenario veo como Booth camina entre la multitud y se acerca a nosotros. Su rostro mantiene un claro rictus de temor, y ni siquiera se atreve a alzar la mirada hacia el público mientras sube los cinco escalones. El mundo se ha vuelto tan lento que empiezo a sentirme agobiada.

—Ven, querido, ven. ¡Acércate!— Issel Holt hace unas exageradas señas con las manos, indicándole el centro de la tarima. Booth termina de acortar la distancia con paso dudoso. Entonces me mira, y reconozco el terror en sus ojos.

Booth Odair, mi mejor y único amigo, y yo, en unas semanas, tendremos que pensar en asesinarnos el uno al otro para poder regresar a casa.

No puedo. No puedo verlo a los ojos sin imaginarme la forma en que tendré que matarlo. Y él parece pensar igual, porque aparta la vista de inmediato.

De pronto el aire a mí alrededor se esfuma. Siento que me ahogo. Todo me parece irreal; Issel Holt, la Cosecha, la multitud… Lágrimas caen sin que pueda controlarlas, y me tapo la boca con una temblorosa mano para ahogar un gemido de dolor. Estoy sintiendo que voy a desmayarme cuando Issel pronuncia las palabras mágicas, y todo vuelve a ser real:

— ¿Hay algún voluntario en el público?— El tiempo parece detenerse definitivamente en ese preciso momento. Entonces, como si estuviera planeado, una mano fuerte y decidida se alza en medio del grupo de los chicos más grandes, y grita, con voz segura:

— ¡Yo!

Se produce una breve conmoción, y no puedo evitar mover la mirada de un lado a otro, sintiéndome irremediablemente aliviada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Creo que tenemos un voluntario!— Chilla Issel, radiante de entusiasmo— ¡Sube, querido, sube!

El chico se acerca mientras varios de sus acompañantes lo felicitan con palmadas y vítores. Lo reconozco, aunque no sé su nombre; vamos a la misma escuela, pero es mayor que yo. No cuesta entender por qué decidió ser voluntario: es alto, fuerte y muy atlético; además, posee un porte demasiado arrogante. No es amigo de Booth, así que no creo que su motivación sea otra más que obtener riqueza y gloria. Y, sin duda, no dudará en pasar sobre mi cabeza para lograrlo.

— ¡Qué día tan emocionante! ¡Ése es el espíritu de los Juegos!— Issel Holt da unas palmaditas de emoción antes de seguir con la ceremonia— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Flint Hook.

—Bien, ¡un aplauso para nuestro voluntario!

Lejos de lo que hubiera creído, el público estalla en aplausos y exclamaciones. Flint Hook alza los brazos en señal de victoria y profiere un gutural grito de satisfacción. Desde hace nueve años he visto las cosechas de todos los distritos. Todos los tributos lloran, se deshacen en lágrimas y tiemblan de pies a cabeza; excepto los tributos del 1 y el 2. En casa, era desgarrador ver las primeras cosechas, pero eso cambió cuando Ron Stafford se ofreció como voluntario. Claro que no muchos esperaban verlo de regreso, pero desde su victoria algo ha cambiado en la gente. Desde entonces vitoreamos a los voluntarios, y aplaudimos a cada cosecha como si nuestros tributos fueran héroes. Supongo que muchos creen que si nos comportamos como la gente de los distritos vencedores podremos ganarnos la benevolencia del Capitolio, al igual que ellos.

Me doy cuenta de que Booth ya se bajó del escenario y corrió a reunirse con su padre. Al menos, en éste día tan horrible, puedo permitirme alegrarme por él.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Flint y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y fría. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano con fuerza, como si estuviera advirtiéndome que solo uno de los dos regresará con vida, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud mientras suena el himno de Panem.

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Hace unos años, una tributo del Distrito 10 intentó escapar en vivo y en directo, amenazando al alcalde de su distrito con una especie de cuchillo. Hubo un gran revuelo hasta que los agentes de la paz lograron ponerla bajo custodia, pero eso no pude verlo, porque cortaron la transmisión en todo el país. Lo único que supe después fue que la chica murió en manos de unas horribles criaturas diseñadas por los Vigilantes y su alta tecnología, y sufriendo hasta dar el último suspiro.

Una vez dentro del Edificio de Justicia, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. La habitación me recuerda mucho a mi antigua casa, cuando papá vivía. Es bastante lujosa; tiene gruesas alfombras, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Teníamos muebles así en casa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Despedirse.

Me resulta casi irónico pensar en lo contenta que estaba esta misma mañana, pensando en que la cosecha pasaría y navegaría con Linn esa tarde como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que mi nombre fuera elegido. Era algo que parecía ser muy distante; ajeno a mí. Supongo que lo que peor me hace sentir es la bofetada de realidad que la vida acaba de darme. Sé que posiblemente muera en la Arena, pero, extrañamente, sigo sin creerme que eso esté pasándome a mí.

Mis hermanas y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia ellas y me abrazan con fuerza. Mi madre se deshace en lágrimas, pero no mis hermanas. No lloran ni lucen abatidas, pero puedo distinguir preocupación en sus ojos claros. No hablamos durante unos minutos, mientras intento calmar a mi madre.

—Tienes oportunidad, Mags— me dice Linner— Eres la mejor fabricando anzuelos y sabes pescar muy bien, así que no te costará conseguir comida…

— ¿Pero y si no hay agua en el estadio?— interviene Vesselly, con su clásico tono de reproche— El primer año soltaron a los tributos en un desierto.

— ¡Claro que habrá agua! Los Vigilantes no usarán la misma Arena dos veces…

—Como sea. Mags, no debes olvidar que tienes algo de ventaja; muchos de los tributos de los distritos exteriores están mal alimentados y son de contextura débil… tú pareces una anguila eléctrica, pero estás bien nutrida y eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar una red. Sólo debes hacer el intento— asegura Vesselly con vehemencia.

—Y sabes cómo usar una lanza— añade mamá mientras se limpia las lágrimas. Creo que ella también esta comenzando a pensar que puedo lograrlo.

—Y también sabes usar cuchillos para cortar la cabeza de los peces.

—Oigan, oigan, oigan. Están olvidándose de que hablamos de personas; seres humanos que respiran y piensan. ¡No son peces!— estallo. Me aterra la idea de que estén insinuando que puedo asesinar a alguien.

—Nadie dice que debas matar, hermana— responde Linn— Quizá, puedas mantenerte a salvo si te escondes y sales sólo para buscar comida. Pero debes tener un plan para poder defenderte.

—Es una buena idea— corrobora mamá— Nadie lo ha intentado aún, pero no suena tan mal, ¿no crees?

—Supongo…— acepto al fin, riendo con tristeza— Si alguien me ataca, ni modo que me quede quieta y acepte mi muerte, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, los de los distritos más ricos suelen ser enormes, y están mucho más entrenados que nosotros…

—Oh, Mags— Vessy me abraza de nuevo— Tal vez ellos estén mejor entrenados, ¡pero me juego los calcetines a que tú eres más lista!

— ¡Sí! Siempre encontrabas la manera de escabullirte dentro del cesto sin que yo me diera cuenta para asustarme, ¿recuerdas, Atún?

—Es que tú eres muy tonta— me permito bromear para no llorar. Mi familia sonríe y volvemos a abrazarnos.

—No puedes morir— dice Linner— Aún no te enseño como usar el radar, así que regresa sana y salva, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré— aseguro— No les será tan fácil librarse de mí…

—Júralo.

Reímos otra vez, entonces, un agente de la paz nos indica que se acabó el tiempo.

—El Distrito 4 es muy afortunado por tenerte. Tú vas a ganar— dice Vessy mientras me abraza.

—Traerás honor y gloria a casa, Mags— solloza Linn al despedirse. Por último, mi madre me obsequia otro fuerte abrazo y pone algo en mi mano.

—Era de tu padre— me dice al oído— Te dará suerte… Regresa a casa, pequeña.

—Lo haré… Las amo.

Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta.

Me siento en uno de los sofás de terciopelo y me quedo un rato allí, sin hacer nada, completamente en blanco. Tal vez debería llorar, gritar o hacer algo más que solo quedarme sentada, pero no lo hago. Tengo miedo, sí, pero, por alguna razón, también tengo la esperanza de poder ganar.

Miro la pequeña medalla de oro que mi madre me dio. Era de mi padre, de sus días como capitán, una de las pocas cosas suyas que no estallaron junto con él. Ese pequeño obsequio me conmueve a niveles insospechados, y, mientras la sostengo entre mis manos y las junto con mi mejilla, alguien más entra en la habitación. Cuando miro no me sorprende ver los brillantes ojos azules de Booth. Él abre los brazos y no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a algas marinas, incluso el suave sonido que siempre hace con la nariz al respirar. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y cálido, junto al mío.

—Sí que estuviste cerca, Camarón— digo, separándome de él— Me alegro mucho, porque los juegos hubieran sido mortalmente aburridos contigo…

Él sonríe, pero veo una sombra de tristeza detrás de esa sonrisa.

—Quisiera que alguien se hubiera ofrecido por ti— dice, sorbiendo la nariz. Ruedo los ojos. Siempre me molestó el sensibilismo de Booth.

Él sujeta mi mano y la aprieta entre las suyas. Nunca ha habido nada romántico entre nosotros, tampoco esa clase de gestos, por lo que la actitud de Booth me asusta en cierta forma. Me zafo de su agarre con lentitud y miro al piso.

—Está bien… De cualquier forma tenía pensado hacer un viaje al Capitolio pronto, así que…

Intento bromear una ve más, pero Booth no me sigue el juego. Incluso se ve más triste y desolado que mi familia, lo cual me resulta todavía más extraño.

—Es en serio, Mags. No debes dejar que te atrapen. ¡Debes intentar ganar como sea!

—Pero…— a él no puedo mentirle; sí, tengo la esperanza de poder ganar, pero no soy tan tonta como para negar lo evidente. Habrá chicos y chicas del doble de mi tamaño en la Arena, otros mucho más listos, otros letales… en comparación con ellos, claro que no puedo ganar, por más optimista que me sienta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, Booth no me deja terminar:

— ¡No hay peros, Mags! ¡No puedes morir! ¡No quiero que eso pase!— grita, sujetándome por los hombros con tal fuerza que me sorprende.

—Booth…— susurro, incapaz de segur. Él me suelta y se aleja unos pasos, desviando el rostro con vergüenza.

—Lo siento— dice, con las mejillas rojas. Los dos guardamos silencio durante un rato, hasta que él vuelve a hablar: — Desde el año pasado te dejan llevar algo que represente a tu distrito en el estadio, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que si, pero…

— ¿Podrías llevar esto?— dice, sacando un pequeño anillo de oro blanco de su bolsillo, con un minúsculo pero precioso dije con la forma de dos delfines nadando juntos en el centro. Lo reconozco de inmediato: era el anillo de bodas de su madre; el único recuerdo que Booth tiene de ella.

—Oh, Booth— digo, conmocionada mientras miro el anillo que él extiende hacia mí en una bonita caja de terciopelo. Y, por un segundo, me veo tentada a tomarlo y ponérmelo en el dedo, pero mi sentido común me lo impide— No— digo, cerrando la cajita y cerrando también la mano de Booth sobre ella; él me mira, pasmado— No puedo aceptar eso, Booth. ¡Era de tu madre! Es lo único que te dejó…

— ¿Y qué? Yo quiero que tú lo tengas— insiste.

Estoy a punto de flaquear otra vez, pero consigo mantenerme firme. Jamás podría perdonarme si algo le pasará a algo tan preciado para él por mi culpa.

—No. Es precioso, pero, ¿qué tal si se me pierde en el estadio? ¿O si otro tributo lo roba? Ya sabes que allí robar no es ilegal… Y, además, ¿qué pasará si no regreso?

—Eso no importa, vas a volver— afirma, negando con la cabeza— Por favor, Mags…, es importante para mí.

Y allí se queda mirándome, terco. Sin embargo, no doy mi brazo a torcer. Si Booth es terco, pues yo lo soy más.

—Da igual, mi madre ya me dio esto— digo, enseñándole la medalla de oro— Era de mi padre, y estoy segura de que me traerá muchas más suerte que tu anillo, el cual podría ser un estorbo si se engancha con algo…

Sé que estoy siendo muy dura. Me fascinaría usar el anillo de la señora Odair, pero, si llego a morir, no quiero que Booth relacione algo tan preciado para él con un recuerdo tan horroroso.

—No pudiste tener una idea mejor, Booth. Gracias, pero no gracias— Y lo he logrado. Booth vuelve a guardar el anillo en silencio. Luce triste de pronto, lo cual me hace sentir más que miserable— Oye, no quise decir que…

—No. Está bien, Mags. Lo entiendo— dice con una sonrisa tan falsa como el cabello de Issel Holt, lo cual me hace sentir aún peor.

—Bueno…puedes dármelo cuando regrese— digo, intentando animarlo. Booth alza la vista y sonríe— Aunque ya no necesitaré suerte si gano…

—Aun así, ¿lo aceptarías?

— ¡Claro!— respondo, antes de darme cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras. Al hacerlo, mis mejillas arden. ¿A qué se refiere Booth? ¿Aceptar el anillo de su madre o a él, como más que simples amigos?

Me siento perdida de pronto, mientras Booth me mira fijamente, como si esperara alguna clase de respuesta.

«Oh, no», pienso. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

Gracias al Cielo, un agente de la paz entra en ese momento; Booth le pide más tiempo, pero se lo lleva y empiezo a asustarme.

— ¡No dejes que te atrapen!— grita, aferrándose a mi mano— ¡Promete que volverás!

— ¡Lo prometo!

— ¡Gana y regresa! Mags, recuerda que te...— dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.

Me quedo sola una vez más, y, cuando creo que las despedidas se han acabado, mi siguiente e inesperada visita se abre paso por la puerta: la hija del alcalde, Alinne, viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, pero tampoco contenta.

Alinne está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde y, en especial, por venir del Capitolio, es insoportable estar cerca de ella, pero no. Sólo habla un poco extraño, y es reservada, igual que yo. Claro que le gusta vestir con ropas llamativas y pintarse algunos dibujos en la piel y el rostro, como tantas personas hacen en su ciudad natal. Pese a eso (a todo el maquillaje que se carga y a sus excéntricos vestidos), es una chica muy bonita. Nosotras no somos amigas, pero, como no tengo un grupo, y muchas de las chicas de la escuela evitan a Alinne por ser del Capitolio, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida o en las reuniones. Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos, porque su acento cansaría a cualquiera.

Ella camina graciosamente hasta uno de los sillones, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus zapatos en el frío suelo de mármol, y se sienta con la solemnidad propia de una princesa. Luego, sus ojos verdes me miran desde detrás de las tupidas pestañas de color rosa. Aún con tanto maquillaje innecesario encima sigue luciendo hermosa.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— pregunta, con un ligero acento del Capitolio, el cual casi ha perdido con los años que lleva aquí. Me sorprendo un poco, pero no demasiado.

—No mucho— admito. Ella asiente.

—Lamento que tengas que irte— dice, como si estuviera yéndome a un largo viaje y no a la que tal vez será mi posible muerte; de cualquier forma, y a pesar de sus extrañas palabras, toma mi mano y la aprieta con comprensión, algo raro en la gente del Capitolio.

—Gracias.

Alinne me suelta y las dos nos quedamos calladas durante un buen rato, algo incómodas.

¿Los agentes de la paz le darán más tiempo porque es la hija del alcalde? Asumo que sí, porque su tiempo parece no acabarse nunca.

— ¡Oh! Te traje esto— me pasa un pequeño y elegante paquetito de color rosa (que combina a la perfección con su vestido), atado con una cinta dorada. Noto como el paquete desentona por completo conmigo al caer en mis manos— Son caramelos.

Abro los ojos con asombro, pues desde que la guerra acabó y el Capitolio asumió todo el control sobre Panem que los caramelos, así como todas las cosas dulces, son casi un lujo para las personas de los distritos. Creo que Alinne se da cuenta de mi cara de asombro, porque añade, con una sonrisa:

—Mis tías del Capitolio nos los envía a mi hermano y a mí cada mes. Está bien. Tengo muchos más en casa, y otros por venir.

—Gracias— vuelvo a decir, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

De pronto me estremece la idea de que Alinne me considere algo así como una amiga, lo que no es malo, porque, en términos técnicos, sólo tengo un amigo, que es Booth. Entonces, me inquieta pensar en que, ahora que me iré (tal vez para siempre), los dos se queden solos y sin amigos. Y, como probablemente Alinne sea la última persona que deje atrás en el Distrito 4 con la que voy a hablar, decido intentar hacer algo bueno antes de irme.

—Alinne, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Ella alza sus pestañas rosadas y me mira, curiosa.

— ¿Favor? Supongo… ¿de qué se trata, Mags?

Tomo aire y guardo silencio un momento, sopesando la forma de decir lo que quiero decirle.

—Bueno… ¿conoces a Booth Odair?

Alinne frunce levemente el dibujado ceño, lo que le da una expresión bastante graciosa.

—Sí, creo que sí… ¿por qué?

Ante su afirmación, me acerco a ella y tomo sus manos enguantadas con las mías, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Alinne… quiero…, necesito que, si algo me pasa en la Arena, cuides de Booth— veo la confusión en sus ojos, así que me apresuro a añadir: —Quiero decir, él es mi mejor amigo, y, si muero ahí dentro, quisiera que tuviera a alguien para ayudarlo… que no esté solo, como tampoco tú…

Alinne baja la mirada. Parece sopesar la idea.

—Pero… yo no le agrado a la gente de aquí— dice, y, por primera vez desde que la conozco, la escucho hablar con la voz estremecida— Quizá él me odie también, porque nunca me ha hablado…

— ¡Claro que no!— me apresuro a decir— Booth sólo es tímido. Y si nuestras familias no se conocieran de toda la vida, probablemente tampoco me hablaría a mí…

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto. Ustedes dos son los únicos amigos que dejo atrás, y me gustaría que se tuviesen el uno al otro si algo me pasara...

Al oír eso su rostro brilla, pero no por el brillo artificial que tiene puesto encima, sino por pura y verdadera emoción.

— ¿Somos amigas?— pregunta, entre curiosa y emocionada, intimidándome un poco.

—Eso creo… Viniste a despedirme, así que eso te convierte en alguien muy especial para mí.

Alinne abre mucho los ojos y me observa durante un buen rato. Después ahoga un dramático sollozo y se enjuga una lágrima invisible. Suelta mis manos y se lanza a abrazarme, impregnándome con su dulce perfume.

—Claro que cuidaré de él— me dice, conmocionada— Pero debes intentar regresar. Si es necesario, hablaré con mi familia, allá en el Capitolio, para que te patrocinen. Ahora que tengo una amiga no me gustaría perderla…

Yo sólo le sonrío como respuesta, correspondiendo tímidamente a su abrazo.

Cuando empezaba a sentirme cómoda con Alinne un agente de la paz abre la puerta y muy amablemente le indica que el tiempo se ha terminado. Ella asiente con la cabeza y se sorbe elegantemente la respingada nariz mientras me suelta y acomoda su cabello rosa.

—Que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado, Mags— dice, antes de perderse para siempre tras las enormes puertas de ébano.

.

La estación de tren está bastante lejos del Edificio de Justicia, al otro lado del distrito, así que tenemos que trasladarnos en un coche. La sensación de volver a estar sobre un vehículo después de tantos años es un tanto extraña realmente, pues, desde el fin de la guerra, mi familia y yo, al igual que muchos en el distrito, siempre nos trasladamos a pie.

En la estación nos esperan unos pocos periodistas del Capitolio con sus cámaras apuntándome a la cara. Sus luces me encandilan, y las preguntas que nos hacen sin pausa me aturden. En las primeras ediciones sólo había una cámara en cada estación de los distritos, pero los Juegos del Hambre han adquirido tal popularidad en el Capitolio que ahora se ha convertido en el evento deportivo más esperado del año. Y, por consiguiente, con cada cosecha llegan más cámaras a televisar todo el trayecto de los tributos. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y no me sorprende ver mi cara de confusión. Aún es como si todo aquello no estuviera pasándome a mí.

Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Flint Hook está ansiando llegar a la Arena y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer seguro y confiado para que los demás sepan que es un enemigo de temer, algo que no me resulta muy inteligente de su parte. A Ron Stafford, nuestro único ganador, le funcionó muy bien la estrategia opuesta en sus juegos. Parecía un idiota llorón y cobarde por el que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser un asesino despiadado; ésa era una estrategia muy inteligente, tal vez yo podría usarla, aunque creo que ya se pasó mi oportunidad. Sin embargo, creo que no me harán falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que me pase por alto.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, saludando mientras las cámaras toman nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me turba un poco. Hace mucho que no viajo en uno. Desde el Tratado de la Traición está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En el Distrito 4, desde entonces, los viajes en trenes se limitan, básicamente, al transporte de productos marinos, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancía normal, sino en uno de esos nuevos e innovadores modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de doscientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará sólo un par de horas.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no solemos usar agua caliente, porque hace calor todo el año, así que la gente que no se baña en el mar suele elegir agua fresca.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, como la que Alinne usa, e Issel Holt me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición, lo cual no me viene mal; nunca he estrenado nada, aunque tampoco es algo que me interesara hacer. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito las ropas heredadas de mis hermanas y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo un vestido de color rosa y me peino con un broche que encuentro sobre la mesa de noche.

Issel viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Flint Hook está sentado esperándonos, con Ron Sttaford a su lado.

—Ahí están. Siéntense— murmura Ron, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hacemos, nos sirven la cena: una espesa sopa de tomates, ensalada verde, costillas y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate que me quita el aliento. Hace más de once años que no pruebo el chocolate. Hoy en día, en el Distrito 4, su costo es tan alto que casi nadie puede permitírselo.

Me quedo un buen rato contemplando mi plato antes de decidir atiborrarme con todo lo que pueda. Desde que papá murió no veo una comida tan buena y abundante, así que no me privo de nada. Además, lo mejor que puedo hacer antes de llegar al estadio es ganar todo el peso que pueda. Flint parece pensar igual, porque se llena la boca con todo lo que está a su alcance. Issel Holt se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero no hacemos caso.

Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de cena. Flint sigue comiendo sin descanso, Issel come en bocados tan chiquitos que parece un gracioso pájaro, y Ron sostiene una copa de vino mientras remueve la comida de su plato casi con aburrimiento. Supongo que debe estar acostumbrado a tanto lujo.

No conozco a Ron, aunque solía verlo a menudo trabajando un barco camaronero en el muelle, reparando los motores, limpiando la cubierta o trepándose al puerto del vigía. Es un hombre bastante apuesto. Aunque es unos años mayor que yo, sé que muchas de las chicas de la escuela se morían por atraparlo incluso antes de que se convirtiera en un Vencedor. Su cabello es de un brillante color rubio; sus ojos, como los de la mayoría de los hijos de los pescadores, son verdes como el mar, y su piel es de un atractivo color cobrizo gracias a tantas horas bajo el radiante sol del Distrito 4. Es bastante atlético, producto de tanto trabajo en los muelles, y en sus juegos demostró ser un experto creando armas. Tanto así que mató a cinco tributos sólo con un tridente que él mismo fabricó en la Arena. Pero también es muy hábil con las redes, y finalmente ganó atrapando a sus últimos contrincantes en una red que inventó con sogas y lianas, y con ella los ahogó en un lago.

Lo admito: es listo y apuesto, pero eso no quita que sea un engreído de primera. Pedante, egoísta e insoportable. A veces, Booth y yo lo veíamos gastando montones de dinero en el Muelle en alcohol y cosas lujosas, mientras flirteaba con cada chica que se topaba. Incluso mi hermana mayor, Linner, ha sucumbido a sus encantos.

Pensar en eso me da asco.

Él y Flint comienzan a charlar animadamente, dejándome fuera.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?— le pregunto.

Ron se gira hacia mí y deja su copa de vino delicadamente sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Consigue aliados, porque alguien como tú jamás lo lograría sola— responde, y se echa a reír— Yo lo hice, y mírame ahora.

Sí… recuerdo que él se alió con los tributos de los Distritos 1 y 2, y que después los ahogó a todos para poder ganar.

Ron me ignora y sigue hablando con Flint. Parece que ya se conocen.

Me doy cuenta de que detesto a éste hombre; aunque debo reconocer que tanta petulancia podría sernos útil más adelante para conseguir patrocinadores. Hace siete años, debido a la inesperada popularidad que los juegos tuvieron entre los habitantes del Capitolio durante sus primeras ediciones, permitieron que la gente rica del Estado apoyara a sus tributos favoritos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) mientras estos están en la Arena. Tal vez la actitud tan pedante, presumida y confiada de Ron nos consiga buenos patrocinadores. Claro, siempre y cuando él haga bien su trabajo.

— ¿Crees que no lo logremos sin aliarnos con alguien?— pregunta Flint, serio.

—Bueno, hasta ahora todos los ganadores hemos tenido aliados dentro del estadio; pero si eres demasiado moralista como para soportar el hecho de que tarde o tempano tendrán que traicionarse los unos a los otros, te aconsejaría quedarte solo y morir con la conciencia limpia— dice, y vuelve a reír.

—No es gracioso— digo, molesta.

—Claro que lo es— Ron suspira y vuelve a alzar su copa de vino— Pongamos algo en claro: no hay aliados en la arena. Si de verdad quieren sobrevivir, procupense sólo por ustedes mismos. No sean héroes, mucho menos mártires. El egoísmo será su único aliado verdadero allí adentro.

No sé porqué, pero, por alguna razón, todo acerca de éste sujeto me molesta.

—Eso fue lo que te salvó a ti, ¿no?— contraataco. Ron me mira fijamente. Vuelve a dejar su copa y recarga los codos sobre la mesa. Acerca su rostro al mío y sonríe de una forma tan encantadora que a mí me parece casi siniestra.

—Claro que sí…, Mags, ¿verdad?— asiento, acalorada— Fui egoísta; dejé de lado toda clase de culpa y moral, y, ¿qué crees? Sobreviví. Si tú no puedes hacer eso, entonces despídete de tu patética vida, niña.

Eso me cierra la boca. Tengo que aceptar que parte de lo que dice es cierto: en la Arena, hay que dejar la moral de lado. Eso lo aprendí en los Terceros Juegos, cuando la chica del Distrito 12 salvó al chico del Distrito 2 de morir enterrado en arenas movedizas. Con mucho esfuerzo, ella logró sacarlo del peligro, pero el chico, en vez de agradecerle, aprovechó el momento de distracción para ahocarcarla con la misma soga con la que lo había salvado. Él fue coronado ganador días después.

—Nadie decente gana los juegos— dice Ron como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, con la sombra de una sonrisa en su bronceado rostro. Sigue mirándome fijamente, y parece divertirse con cada una de mis reacciones.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Terminamos la cena?— interrumpe Issel, en tono alegre. Nadie responde.

Cuando acabamos de comer vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 1; una chica de aspecto letal en el Distrito 2; un chico menudo y llorón en el Distrito 3. Luego me veo a mí misma subiendo al escenario en silencio. Después sacan el nombre de Booth y él ocupa su lugar; Flint se ofrece voluntario y sube, nos damos la mano y pasan a la cosecha del Distrito 5.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: cientos de personas de aspecto deplorable y cansado esperan en silencio alrededor de una vieja y sombría plaza que aún conserva algunas ruinas de los Días Oscuros. Eligen a dos chicos de aspecto triste, cabello negro y ojos grises. La chica no puede contener el llanto, y el chico parece intentar mantenerse firme, pero se nota perfectamente la desesperación en su rostro. El 12 es, sin duda, el distrito más castigado por la guerra de todo Panem. Luego de eso ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

—Bien, como siempre, los únicos tributos de temer son los del 1 y el 2— dice Ron en un bostezo— El resto luce aún más patéticos que ustedes dos.

—Cierra la boca y aconséjanos— gruñe Flint.

— ¡Flint!— chilla Issel mientras se pone en pie— Modales— Luego, se va por una de las puertas a prepararse para la llegada al Capitolio.

Ron ríe de lado.

—Como sea. Vengan aquí los dos— nos pide, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras— Bueno, puedo trabajar con esto. Los dos están en forma y, cuando los estilistas los arreglen, podrían lucir bastante atractivos— No lo pongo en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, el año pasado los tributos con mejor aspecto parecían conseguir más patrocinadores— En fin. No les prometo nada, pero les garantizo que intentaré hacer lo posible.

Lo que nos dice no es la gran cosa, pero es mejor a que siga riéndose de nosotros.

—Claro— responde Flint_— _Ayúdanos entonces. Cuando lleguemos al Capitolio, ¿cómo conseguiremos aliados?

Ron suspira y se masajea el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y hay algo que quiero que entiendan: desde que se volvieron populares entre las personas de la ciudad, los Juegos del Hambre se convirtieron más en un concurso de popularidad que en una forma de castigar a los distritos por revelarse contra el Capitolio; por eso, quiero que, antes que nada, consigan agradar al público.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo obedezcan— ordena.

Después llama a uno de los asistentes del Capitolio y le pide otra copa de vino. Cuando se cierra la puerta detrás del ayudante, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Los tres guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo y nos envuelve en una oscuridad casi total.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, Flint y yo salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que no hemos podido ver más que por televisión desde hace años: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. A pesar de haber sufrido varios ataques durante la guerra, se ve aún más majestuosa que antes. Pese a que la noche ya cayó sobre la ciudad, los relucientes edificios reconstruidos proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto mucho más saludable que muchas de las personas de los distritos. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asombrada por su emoción, pero inquieta al mismo tiempo. Esas personas se alegran de vernos, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que todas saben a qué hemos venido; que veinticuatro de nosotros entrarán, pero sólo uno saldrá con vida.

— ¿Qué estás esperando?— susurra Ron a mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento involuntario al sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel— Están felices de verte. Saluda.

Como atontada, alzo la mano y, al igual que Flint, saludo a la multitud, que nos mira con la boca abierta. Sólo dejamos de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

—Bien hecho— dice Ron, alejándose de mí para mirarnos a los dos— Ahora los recordarán como los idiotas que no saben que van a morir— dice mientras se deja caer como un costal de camarones sobre uno de los sillones. Toma una botella de vino y vuelve a llenar su copa— Felicidades. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

—Sí, claro— gruñe Flint con fastidio— ¿Y qué sigue ahora?

Ron lo mira y vuelve a sonreír de esa forma demencial suya. Sube los pies a la pequeña mesa de centro y se acaba su bebida de un solo sorbo.

—La presentación— responde con burla.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias a mi querida Naoko, mi más fiel lectora. **

**J´adore elle.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**H.S.**


	3. Presentación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**.  
3**

**Presentación**

**.**

* * *

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los Juegos.

Como todavía falta que lleguen los tributos de los distritos más alejados, los que ya estamos en el Capitolio podremos descansar antes de la presentación formal de mañana, que se llevará a cabo una vez que los veinticuatro tributos estemos aquí.

Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

Las paredes del ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y divertido, sin embargo, contengo las ganas compartir mi emoción con mis acompañantes al ver la sonrisa burlona de Ron.

En verdad detesto a éste sujeto.

Al parecer, las tareas de Issel no concluyen en la estación, sino que Ron y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al campo de batalla.

Apenas llegamos a la que será mi habitación me tiro en la cama y me rindo al cansancio. Como ya cenamos en el tren no importa que me duerma sin más.

.

Me levanto temprano, porque en casa solía despertar con el alba para ir a buscar mis presas al mar. Como nadie más parece haberse levantado, me dedico a hacer lo que el día anterior no hice: ver mi habitación.

Mi alojamiento es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los shampoos, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, entras a un pequeño cubículo cuyas paredes se activan para secarte el cuerpo y el cabello con aire caliente casi al instante.

Elijo un vestido a mi gusto del enorme armario; uno parecido al que Alinne, la hija del alcalde del Distrito 4, tenía puesto del día de la cosecha. En vez de ventanas hay pantallas que muestran distintas partes de la ciudad, y hay un extenso menú junto a un intercomunicador, con más de cien opciones. Recorro la habitación hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Issel, para decirme que es la hora de desayunar.

Bien, estoy muerta de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, Flint está de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me sorprende no ver a Ron, pero no me dasagrada. Los tres nos sentamos a la mesa y un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos sirve una taza de chocolate caliente a cada uno. Se me ilumina el rostro. Siempre adoré el chocolate, sobre todo desde que no he podido volver a probarlo.

—Bueno, hoy conocerán a sus estilistas— dice Issel mientras revisa su agenda— Ellos los prepararán para la presentación formal que se hará en el centro de la ciudad esta tarde, así que sean educados y hagan todo lo que les digan.

Flint y yo asentimos. Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 10, ganadería; Distrito 7, madera y papel; Distrito 12, minería. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 4, Flint y yo deberíamos llevar algún tipo de atuendo de pescador. Sin embargo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela o vestidos de peces. El primer año de los juegos los sacaron vestidos de bacalaos gigantes; el segundo, de camarones; del tercero al sexto sólo usaron trajes de diferentes tonos de azul; el séptimo, el año en que nuestro Ron Sttaford ganó, salieron sólo cubiertos por una fina tela que no llegaba a cubrir del todo sus cuerpos, por lo que causaron gran impresión; los dos años siguientes, nuestros tributos salieron como calamares gigantes y almejas respectivamente, y el año pasado volvieron a los tonos de azul. Los trajes siempre eran horrendos, así que me preparo para lo peor.

— ¿Dónde está Ron?— pregunta Flint.

—Oh, imagino que durmiendo— se lamenta Issel— Desde que lo conozco, él nunca duerme de noche… Malos hábitos, supongo.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio y, después, Issel nos conduce hacia el Centro de Renovación, en donde nos harán los arreglos previos antes de que conozcamos a nuestros estilistas.

Caesar, Dallia y Dellia (dos gemelas aterradoramente idénticas) están esperándome allí. Al parecer, no conoceré a mi estilista hasta que los miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco una gaviota desplumada, lista para ser asada. Todos esos tontos rituales que mis hermanas tenían antes de salir a la calle. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, no me quejo. Después de torturarme durante casi tres horas, al fin me dejan en paz y conozco a Lenna, mi estilista.

Lenna tiene una sonrisa amable, y parece bastante joven, pero está tan maquillada que realmente no me fío de eso, y su cabello está teñido de un llamativo color azul. Usa un vestido que parece hecho de plumas celestes, con la extravagancia propia de la gente del Capitolio, y unos zapatos con unos quince centímetros de tacón.

Charlamos un rato; es una mujer muy agradable. Y, unas cuantas horas después, estoy completamente vestida con el traje más ridículo y vergonzoso que he visto en mi vida. Llevo una sencilla malla de color claro, que asemeja a una red devenida en vestido, atada sobre uno de mis hombros, y nada bajo ella, como tampoco en los pies. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje son los pequeños peces de fantasía que cuelgan de la red, y los detalles de anzuelos, que se ven peligrosamente punzantes, desperdigados por toda la falda.

Llevo bastante maquillaje, sobre todo en los ojos y labios. Me han cepillado el cabello y me lo recogieron en una sola trenza, decorándola con diminutas estrellas de mar hasta la punta y me pintan un largo mechón de cabello de color verde, que se asemeja a una alga que termina de decorar la trabajada trenza. El peinado no está mal, pero no dejo de sentirme desnuda.

A pesar de saber que no le agrado a Flint, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje similar, sólo que el suyo se enreda en su cintura, deja al descubierto su torso y no llega a cubrirle las rodillas. Es como alguien que salió a nadar desnudo y se enredó con una red. Supongo que yo me veo igual. Su estilista, Illona, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están ansiosos por la sensación que vamos a causar.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son castaños, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Lenna e Illona nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las redes antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán de regreso al Centro de Entrenamiento, nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Los dos lucen muy bien, rociados de pintura dorada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; desde los primeros juegos son de los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 3 acaban de salir cuando Lenna hace los últimos arreglos.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 4!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Es cierto que los trajes son ridículos, pero debo aceptar que, al jugar con la desnudez, nuestros estilistas han dado en el blanco.

De pronto, recuerdo las palabras de Ron en el tren. Levanto la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con las manos a los posibles patrocinadores. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso; la gente del Capitolio nos baña en flores y nos vitorea con energía. Parecen impactados con nosotros, pero creo que lo que realmente los ha impactado es el cuerpo aceitado y los músculos de Flint.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me marean un poco, así que tengo que sostenerme del borde del carro con una mano para seguir manteniéndome firme.

Finalmente, nos detenemos cuando los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Perseus Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre joven, alto, delgado, con el cabello como la arena y que fue uno de los principales generales del Capitolio durante los Días Oscuros, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima, mientras su pequeño hijo lo observa todo, asomándose tímidamente por la tarima central. Cuando suena el himno nacional las cámaras enfocan a cada pareja de tributos mientras recorremos el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan halagos sin sentido. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos se mantienen indiferentes. Mejor así; no me gustaría llamar la atención. Después aparecen Lenna e Illona, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro.

—Lindo vestido— dice Ron, llegando detrás de los estilistas y tocando la falda de red— En verdad no estás desnuda debajo, ¿o sí?— pregunta con pícara curiosidad, intentando hurgar bajo mi ropa y haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato. Tal vez, el que luzca más apuesto que nunca no ayuda mucho. Parece que él también pasó por los estilistas, porque su cabello rubio brilla como el sol. Lo aparto golpeando su mano con la mía— Ten cuidado de a quien pescas con estos anzuelos— dice, pasando un dedo sobre el anzuelo que sostiene todo el vestido, lo cual me hace estremecer.

— ¡Ya déjala, Ron!— chilla Issel, dándole un golpe en el hombro— ¡Que buena presentación!

Ron me mira con una sonrisa y suelta mi vestido. ¿Qué le pasa conmigo? Parece que le divierte incomodarme. Es odioso.

Subimos a un ascensor y regresamos a nuestra planta en la torre del Centro de Entrenamiento.

Apenas entro en mi habitación me quito el ridículo traje y me cambio de ropa, maldiciendo a Ron y a sus tontos comentarios que provocan que me sonroje como una tonta.

Me acuesto sobre la cama hasta que Issel llama a mi puerta para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Cuando entro en el comedor, Flint, Illona y Lenna están en el balcón, y Ron está mirándome con su estúpida sonrisa desde la mesa de licores. Me alegra ver a las estilistas, sobre todo después de saber que mi mentor se unirá a nosotros. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Lenna e Illona también son parte del equipo.

El mismo hombre silencioso de esta mañana nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, y, si Ron se pasa todo el día tomándolo no debe ser tan malo… Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharadas de azúcar. Ron vuelve a reír ante mi evidente cara de asco y decido que ese es todo el vino que beberé en mi vida.

Illona y Lenna parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Ron. Al menos, no está riéndose de nosotros como un maníatico, deja de bromear sobre nuestras muertes, y se dirige a Flint y a mí con educación, aunque puedo percibir las miradas burlonas que me dedica disimuladamente.

Nos sirven a todos una sopa de champiñones como entrada. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Me concentro en la comida por un rato, y después intento concentrarme en la conversación de los adultos, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa, comienza a cortarla y me sirve un trozo.

—Gracias— digo, mirando a la chica, que me mira con cara de susto y se aleja rápidamente de mí_—_ ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan fijamente.

—No es eso, Mags. No debes dirigirte a un avox a menos que sea para darle una orden— me suelta Issel.

— ¿Qué es un avox?— pregunto, con ingenuidad.

—Prisioneros de guerra; criminales a los que les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar— contesta Ron con seriedad.

— Y se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden— insiste Issel.

—Ah…— digo.

Las palabras _prisioneros de guerra _retumban en mi cabeza. Si mi padre no hubiera muerto, ¿habría terminado así? No lo creo probable, pues el padre de Booth también era capitán, y él no es ningún avox. Pero el padre de Booth no formaba parte de la rebelión; el mío sí.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están pasando por la televisión.

Si creía que habíamos sido los peores, sin duda, me equivoqué: los tributos del Distrito 10 salieron vestidos de vacas, con ubres y todo; los del 11, como granjeros, con enormes y horrendos sombreros de paja; sin embargo, los peores, sin duda, habían sido los del Distrito 12, disfrazados con cascos con linternas y lúgubres trejes de una pieza de color oscuro, manchados con carbón de pies a cabeza. En comparación, Flint y yo lucíamos deseables y atractivos.

—Bien, se hace tarde para ustedes— dice Ron, vaciando su copa de vino rojo— Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnanse conmigo para el desayuno y acordaremos algunas cosas antes de que se vayan_— _nos informa a Flint y a mí_—_. Ahora vayan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Asentimos y nos vamos cada uno a nuestros cuartos.

Me quito los zapatos, busco una pijama y me cambio para después meterme en la cama e intentar dormir, preguntándome qué es lo que pasará mañana…

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_**

**Como autor, con gusto responderé a todas sus dudas.**

**Gracias por leer, y gracias a mi querida Naoko, a MyDream y a Yolotsin por sus reviews. El capítulo fue para ustedes.**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**


	4. Profesionales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**_4_**

**PROFESIONALES**

**.**

* * *

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes. La imagen de mi padre convertido en un avox se entremezclaba con imágenes sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, con mi madre llorando, y mis hermanas ahogándose en un interminable océano negro. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que salte, justo antes de que su barco estalle en un millón de fuegos artificiales.

El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Me duele la cabeza y siento como si me hubieran apaleado durante toda la noche.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde me baño con agua fría.

Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga de color azul marino y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en un moño alto. Es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que extraño mi casa; la sal del mar y el calor abrazador sobre mi piel expuesta.

Ron no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando me siento me prepara un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de glaseado de chocolate y unas fresas. Mientras desayuno, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales cubiertos con frutos rojos. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como mi padre y yo solíamos hacer en los buenos tiempos.

Empiezo a pensar en mi madre, Linn y Vessy; ya estarán levantadas. Mi madre preparará el desayuno de pan de algas y mantequilla mientras Vessy se arregla para ir a la empacadora y Linn, que es maestra de la escuela primaria, prepara sus libros. Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sólo dos... ¿Qué estarán haciendo sin mí? ¿Verme en la presentación les dio gusto o se asustaron más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Flint entra en el comedor y me da los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse su plato. Él viste un uniforme parecido al mío; supongo que ambos tributos del mismo distrito tienen que usar los mismos colores.

Comemos en silencio mientras esperamos a Ron.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve el estómago; y Ron que no llega… Recuerdo algo que Issel dijo sobre que no le gusta dormir de noche, ¿estará durmiendo ahora, mientras lo esperamos? La respuesta llega sola cuando Ron aparece por la puerta, impecable, como siempre, pero con unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, que hoy se ven azules; me he dado cuenta de que sus ojos parecen cambiar de color según el día. Ni siquiera saluda, sólo se deja caer sobre una silla y le hace una seña a un avox para que le sirva mientras él recarga los codos sobre la madera, a la vez que se frota las sienes con cansancio. Es deplorable.

Después de comerse varios platos de cereales, Ron suspira, satisfecho, toma un vaso grande de jugo de naranja, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa otra vez.

—Bien, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, establezcamos algunas reglas. Número uno: harán todo lo que les diga, sin excepción; los tributos del año pasado no me obedecieron, y así les fue— dice, y después ríe. En verdad detesto su estúpido humor— Número dos: establezcan una alianza desde el primer día con los tributos más fuertes que encuentren.

—Eso será fácil— dice Flint— Los del 1 y el 2.

—Bien dicho.

— ¿Y si ellos no quieren aliarse con nosotros?— pregunto. La idea no me agrada mucho. Los tributos de los distrito suelen ser los más sanguinarios.

Ron tuerce los labios.

—Es probable, pero les aseguro que ellos los quieren como aliados.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué crees, tonta?— responde con sorna— Vienen del Distrito 4. Están bien alimentados, saben cómo buscar comida y manejar armas como tridentes, cuchillos o lanzas, cosas que comúnmente se usan en la pesca.

—Pero ellos están mejor alimentados que nosotros; todos saben que los chicos en edad de ser cosechados del Distrito 2 asisten a una academia especial desde hace años, en donde los entrenan y alimentan. Y les da resultado, porque son los que más juegos han ganado— insisto.

—Sí, pero ustedes tienen algo que ellos no.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta Flint.

Ron toma una copa de agua y saca una moneda de oro de su chaqueta, metiéndola en el vaso, y los tres miramos como se hunde hasta el fondo.

—Ustedes saben nadar— dice— Ventajas de ser del distrito pesquero.

— ¿Pero eso no nos convierte en una amenaza?— sigue Flint.

—Sólo en parte. Durante la primera etapa los otros querrán explotar sus habilidades (como la de conseguir comida) para su beneficio, así que les serán útiles.

— ¿Y luego sí intentaran matarnos?— pregunto, irónica. Ron ríe y me señala con un dedo.

—Correcto. Si llegan a esa parte, y sin son astutos, no necesitarán ser más fuertes para ganar. Es lo que me pasó a mí. Busquen su oportunidad y tómenla en el momento indicado— hace una pausa y le da otro sorbo a su jugo. Habla con tanta liviandad de sus juegos que empiezo a creer que no siente culpa alguna por las personas a las que tuvo que matar. ¿Lo mismo me pasará a mí si sobrevivo? Es poco probable que eso pase, así que no me preocupo— Pero bien, hasta entonces, denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer— añade Ron.

—Pues, tú sabes que soy un experto manejado la lanza— dice Flint. Ron asiente.

—Es cierto. Te he visto sacando peces de la marea baja con estacas improvisadas, que, en definitiva, son lo mismo. Además, tienes precisión con los cuchillos. Y sabes luchar, por lo que no estás tan mal, amigo— Declara. Flint hincha el pecho con orgullo.

—Incluso te gané a ti— suelta; sin embargo, Ron sólo mira a través de su vaso de jugo, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera poco interesante.

—Sí… eso te convierte en toda una amenaza— dice Ron, juntando los labios como si estuviera aburrido. Después, se gira hacia mí— ¿Y tú, niña? ¿Alguna habilidad además de ser mortalmente aburrida?

Ese comentario, inevitablemente, me hace enrojecer, pero de rabia.

—No tengo ninguna— admito, bajando la mirada. En comparación con Flint, mis habilidades parecen un juego de niños.

Ron bufa y endereza su postura.

—Mentira, niña tramposa— dice— Te he visto tejiendo redes en el muelle. Eres de las mejores— hace una pequeña pausa para servirse un poco de leche— Sé que cada mañana te encargas de recolectar cangrejos y langostas que luego vendes en el Muelle. Estoy seguro de que sabes despedazar a un pez con los ojos cerrados, así que debes ser hábil con los cuchillos; y he visto tus anzuelos, son de los mejores que encontrarás en el Distrito 4, sin contar que puedes hacerlos de la nada. Tienes manos muy habilidosas, cariño, no cabe duda de eso.

Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me deja completamente helada. En primer lugar, el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que me esté halagando así.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— le pregunto, suspicaz.

—No creas que te estoy halagando, pero te he observado— dice mientras me guiñe el ojo, y los colores se me suben de nuevo.

—Como sea, Flint es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; en cambio yo, si uno de esos enormes chicos me atrapa, estaré perdida.

—Entonces procura que no te atrapen— dice con calma— Los aliados son para eso. Pero son un arma de doble filo: mientras les sirvas, te cuidarán la espalda; pero cuando el número de participantes disminuya y todos se vuelvan contra todos, serán los enemigos más mortíferos. No sólo porque para entonces conocerán todas tus habilidades y desventajas, sino porque, para algunos, puede resultar difícil dar el golpe de gracia. Si llegan a ese punto, les aconsejo dejar toda culpa de lado y optar por seguir con vida. Deben dar por hecho que esos chicos no dudarán en quitarlos del medio si lo creen necesario.

—Pero en ningún lado dice que debemos traicionarnos— digo— Es decir, llegará el momento en que debamos separarnos, pero eso no quiere decir que todos nos convertiremos en animales y nos matemos el uno al otro…

Flint ríe y se cruza de brazos.

—Que ingenua eres, Mags. Si te niegas a matar, te convertirás en un blanco demasiado fácil—. Sonríe— Los demás tributos te cazarán y será demasiado sencillo para ellos. Incluso para mí.

Miro a Flint, y la expresión de su rostro no me deja lugar a dudas de que habla en serio. Ya fui advertida: si tiene que matarme, lo hará sin remordimiento alguno.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Ya basta de parloteo— dice Ron— Acordemos que los dos son talentosos, ¿de acuerdo? En fin, lanzas y cuchillos son las armas más comunes en la Arena, así que no tendrán problemas. Ahora, durante el entrenamiento quiero que imiten a los del 1 y el 2 en todo. Si ellos usan espadas, ustedes también; si se les antoja lanzar cuchillos, ustedes se los alcanzan. Muéstrenles sus habilidades; intimiden a los más débiles. Así es como trabajan ellos. ¿Saben hacer trampas?

—Sé unas cuantas básicas— masculla Flint.

—También yo, pero puedo aprender.

—Hazlo; eso puede ser importante para la comida— dice Ron—. Y, tienes razón, cariño: a menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador, pero podrás superarla con astucia. El plan será igual para los dos: vayan a los entrenamientos en grupo; sigan a los del 1 y el 2, pero también pasen algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; aprendan lo necesario para sobrevivir a la intemperie, solo por si acaso. Muéstrenle que están a su altura, pero guarden lo que mejor sepan hacer para las sesiones privadas. ¿Quedó claro?— Flint y yo asentimos_—_ Estupendo. Ahora largo. Reunánse con Issel en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Termino mi desayuno sola, ya que Flint regresa a su cuarto, y Ron se ha ido a dormir.

Doy un paseo por el apartamento mientras espero. Salgo al balcón, miro algunas revistas y luego enciendo el televisor para ver un tonto programa de espectáculos del Capitolio, en donde estilistas y personalidades famosas hablan sobre lo ansiosos que están por el inicio de los juegos.

Los Juegos del Hambre se han vuelto realmente populares.

Son casi las diez. Voy a mi habitación y me cepillo los dientes. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos regresan de pronto, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Issel y Flint en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo tanto el labio inferior que acabo lastimándome.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de unos cuantos segundos, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, y somos de los primeros en llegar. Los otros tributos que ya llegaron están desperdigados por todo el gimnasio, muy tensos, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número cuatro en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: sólo hemos llegado nosotros, los del Distrito 1, los del 2 y los del 6. Así que Flint y yo nos acercamos a los del Distrito 1 y esperamos a los otros.

Los del Distrito 12 son los últimos en llegar. En cuanto estamos todos, nos reunimos en un círculo, y el entrenador jefe, un hombre alto y musculoso llamado Turk, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y, otros, técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo por un incidente ocurrido hace tres años, así que tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Turk empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque parece que muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Puede que yo sea de contextura pequeña de nacimiento, pero, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la buena alimentación que tengo en casa, junto con el ejercicio necesario para adentrarme todos los días en el mar, me han proporcionado un cuerpo mucho más sano y nutrido que los que veo a mí alrededor.

Flint, al igual que los chicos de los distritos más ricos (a los que alimentan y entrenan especialmente para éste momento), son las excepciones. Los tributos de los distritos 1, 2 y 4 solemos tener ese aspecto, excepto yo, claro, pero eso es porque la genética no fue tan amable conmigo. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, pero incluso en casa se aseguran de que no nos falte comida ni entrenamiento antes de cada cosecha.

Miro a los más grandes de reojo. Los del 1 y el 2. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de diez a veinte kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad, al igual que Flint. Cuando Turk nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura. Flint y yo los seguimos. Los cuatro presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después echo un vistazo a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

El chico del Distrito 1 comienza a tirar lanzas. Flint se acerca e intercambian unas palabras para luego lanzar él también. Por mi parte, me acerco a su compañera, que está lanzando unos cuchillos hacia unas dianas. Luce mortal, pero no logra dar en el centro de ninguna.

—Debes girar la muñeca— le digo, parándome detrás. Ella se detiene, me mira de reojo y lanza una vez más, acertando al blanco— ¿Ves?

—Como sea— gruñe, pasándome un cuchillo— Tu turno.

Me sorprende un poco, pero no me queda otra alternativa más que aceptar. Los dedos me tiemblan un poco al principio, pero consigo dar en el centro. La chica del 1 peina su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y frunce los labios.

—Nada mal— dice— Eres del 4, ¿no?— pregunta mientras inspecciona el filo de otra daga.

—Sí. Soy Mags.

—Silker— contesta, indiferente. Arroja su cuchillo de nuevo hacia la diana y golpea el mío, sacándolo del centro. Creo que sólo estaba fingiendo no saber tirarlos.

Me quedo un rato lanzando cuchillos con Silker, mientras que Flint lucha con un entrenador. Después me acerco a la chica del Distrito 2, que me mira con desconfianza al principio, pero acaba enseñándome sus mejores movimientos con la espada.

—Tienes un buen embite— dice, secando el sudor de su frente— Soy Ellora.

—Mags.

—Bien, Mags. ¿Sabes usar una lanza?

—Por supuesto.

Me paso el resto de la mañana con ella, atravesando muñecos de entrenamiento con lanzas y escuchándola corregir mi postura.

—Debes lanzarla con fuerza— me dice su compañero, Casius— Cuanto más fuerte impacte en la persona, mayor será la herida.

A mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Flint y yo nos reunimos allí, nos servimos unos platos y no hace falta buscar una mesa, porque los tributos del Distrito 1 y los del 2 nos llaman a sentarnos con ellos, y así lo hacemos. Los cuatro están reunidos en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás los consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas.

Flint y yo los seguimos y nos sentamos en los extremos de la mesa, en silencio, mientras ellos hablan a gritos.

—Ustedes, Distrito 1, ¿cómo se llaman?— pregunta Casius, el tributo masculino del Distrito 2. El chico del uno, de finas facciones, cabello castaño claro y brillantes ojos verdes, traga todo lo que tiene en la boca para responder.

—Soy Golden— dice, alzando el mentón. A primera vista parece ser bastante reservado, aunque su mirada tiene un ligero pero inconfundible brillo de ansiedad— Y ella es Silker.

Silker guiñe un ojo y clava el tenedor sobre la chuleta de su plato.

— ¿Y ustedes?— pregunta ahora, mirándonos.

Voy a responder, pero Flint se me adelanta.

—Yo soy Flint, y ella Mags— dice mi compañero de distrito.

—Bien. Yo soy Casius, y ella Ellora. Los llamamos porque, como ha pasado en los anteriores juegos, creemos que será provechoso para todos nosotros, como los tributos más fuertes, formar una alianza—. Dice, sin rodeos. Creo que me agrada Casius.

—Claro— responde la chica del uno.

Flint me mira durante un segundo y termina asintiendo.

—Está bien para nosotros también— dice.

Casius sonríe, enseñándonos su perfecta dentadura.

—Excelente. Todos los tributos profesionales estamos juntos en esto…

— ¿Tributos profesionales?— pregunto, intrigada.

—Así es como nos llaman los demás a los que venimos del 1, el 2 o el 4— responde Ellora mientras contempla una pierna de pavo.

—Supongo que se corrió la voz de que muchos ya tenemos experiencia— discurre Casius—; además, hasta ahora, son los únicos distritos que han ganado los juegos.

—Con que profesionales, ¿eh?— dice Flint, pensativo— Eso quiere decir que ya nos temen, o que somos los primeros a los que querrán eliminar.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Aquellos flacuchos desnutridos?— Golden suelta una risa burlona— Aunque se aliaran entre ellos no saben luchar, ni empuñar armas. Son presas fáciles.

—Él tiene razón— añade Silker— El ganador saldrá de éste grupo.

Los demás asienten y guardan silencio durante un buen rato. Nadie lo dice, pero supongo que todos pensamos en lo mismo: hoy comemos y charlamos juntos; en la arena, nos quitaremos la vida el uno al otro sin piedad. Es inútil intentar entablar una amistad sabiendo eso, pero a nadie parece interesarle hacerlo.

Me aterra ver sus caras. Tan soberbios, tan confiados… Y me aterra formar parte de ellos, de los "profesionales".

Tributos Profesionales.

¿Qué quedará de nosotros en el Estadio cuando suene la alarma?

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	5. Ron Stafford

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**_5_**

**RON STAFFORD**

**.**

* * *

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar todos los puestos en compañía de nuestros aliados.

Aunque ellos parecen más interesados en las armas más letales que encuentran, Flint y yo aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta saber identificar plantas venenosas o comestibles, pasando por fabricar refugios. Flint sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de trampas. Eso sí, practicamos bastante con lanzas, tridentes y otras armas porque queremos impresionar a los Vigilantes en las sesiones privadas.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos diez hombres vestidos con túnicas de color rojo intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos 'profesionales'. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Todos los días almorzamos con los chicos del 1 y el 2. De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 4, Issel y Ron nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Illona y Lenna no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de calma a las comidas; tampoco es que Ron siga riéndose de nosotros, sino todo lo contrario: parece estar decidido a prepararnos como sea. Issel y él están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Flint escucha con atención, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Y bien, ¿ya pensaron en lo que van a enseñar mañana?— pregunta Ron, después de cenar.

—Mostraré mi habilidad con la lanza— dice Flint.

—Hazlo. ¿Mags?

Cojo aire y lo retengo en mis pulmones antes de contestar.

—No lo sé— admito, algo avergonzada— He estado pensando en fabricar algunos anzuelos, pero…

—Eso sería perfecto— me interrumpe, satisfecho— Muéstrales lo habilidosa que eres. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Sus extrañas palabras de aliento me hacen sonrojar. De pronto ya no parece el arrogante y desagradable Ron del tren.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Nadie regresa después de la sesión.

Dicen el nombre de Flint y él se levanta. Después de unos quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio sin mirar a los tributos que dejo atrás. Los Vigilantes se giran a verme apenas pongo un pie dentro, lo cual me inhibe un poco.

—Mags Flanagan, Distrito 4— exclamo, con voz temblorosa. Diez pares de ojos me miran con atención.

Suspiró disimuladamente y no puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de trampas. Hay unos rollos de alambre, cuerdas de distintos tamaños, clavos y toda clase de cosas. Escojo un trozo de madera, un rollo de alambre y me pongo a trabajar. Logro hacer diez anzuelos distintos en menos de cinco minutos; luego, los trenzo con las sogas y armo una sencilla pero fuerte red. Como los Vigilantes no me detienen, tomo más cuerda y armó una trampa que activo con uno de los muñecos de práctica, que queda cabeza abajo al instante. Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, por lo que espero que me liberen; hago una pequeña reverencia y volteo para irme, conteniendo el aire de mis pulmones hasta que entro en el ascensor y presiono el número 4.

Cuando llego a mi planta encuentro a Issel y a Flint tomando el té en la sala. Me siento con ellos e Issel me acribilla con cientos de preguntas, una vez que acaba de interrogar a Flint. Después de eso, los avox recogen la mesa y Flint desaparece. Issel empieza a repasar su agenda y yo me dedico a dar vueltas por el departamento hasta la hora de la cena.

Illona y Lenna se nos unen antes de que nos sentáramos a la mesa, preguntándome por mi entrevista también en lo que Issel va a despertar a Ron y a buscar a Flint.

Las estilistas y yo esperamos a la mesa. El primero en aparecer es Ron, tambaleándose por una de las puertas; se nota que acaba de despertar. Evito mirarlo a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado, que me recuerda a casa. Flint es el último en unírsenos, junto con Issel.

Los adultos empiezan a conversar sobre el tiempo, y Flint remueve su comida con aburrimiento. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Ron:

—Bueno, ya basta con eso. Ustedes dos, ¿cómo les fue hoy?

—Creo que bien— responde Flint, sin cambiar su cara de aburrido— Sólo me dediqué a derribar algunos muñecos con lanzas hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

— ¿Y tú, preciosa?— me pregunta Ron.

Por algún motivo, oír que me llama preciosa me molesta mucho, pero no más de lo que me apena.

—Hice unos anzuelos y después los trenzé en una red. Ah, y también una trampa que dejó a un muñeco de cabeza.

— ¡Bien hecho, Mags!— me anima Lenna, con una sonrisa. Yo me encojo de hombros.

Ron se acaba el contenido de su copa de un sorbo.

—Bueno, pasaron la primer etapa— suspira— No deben preocuparse por el puntaje que sacarán. No es tan importante, a menos que saquen una nota demasiado alta. Nadie le presta atención a los tributos con puntaje bajo. Además, ustedes ya formaron una alianza.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una fotografía del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. La primera es la de Golden, quien obtiene un nueve. Le sigue Silker, que saca un ocho. Casius y Ellora obtienen cada uno un diez. Los del Distrito 3 obtienen un 3 y un 5, después sale el Distrito 4. Flint saca un diez, y yo, un respetable ocho. Luego siguen los demás tributos. La mayor parte de ellos se gana de un tres a un cinco.

Cuando termina la transmisión el equipo nos felicita. Brindamos por la puntuación aceptable que conseguimos y Flint y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro?; después nos envían a la cama.

Pasado mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará concentrado en prepararnos para el acontecimiento.

.

Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; es un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Booth estará ya en la costa. Normalmente dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, pescamos y buscamos almejas, y después hacemos trueques en el Muelle. Pienso en Booth sin mí. Él no sabe nadar, así que podrá recolectar almejas de la costa, pero no alcanzará las trampas de langostas que están en la parte profunda. También pienso en Alinne; ¿estará cumpliendo con su palabra? Me pregunto si estará cuidando de Booth. Creo que debí pedirle a él que cuidara de ella, porque lo mejor para los dos es tener un compañero para compartir la carga, para hacer que incluso la horrible tarea de tener que ver los juegos resultase más amena.

Issel llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro importante día. Mañana será la entrevista para la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará concentrado en prepararnos para el acontecimiento.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco. Me peino con un moño, dejando suelto el mechón verde, y bajo al comedor. Flint, Issel y Ron están a la mesa, hablando tranquilamente; saludo y me acerco.

Cuando me siento, todos se giran a verme, como si estuvieran esperándome hace mucho.

—Bien, ahora que _su alteza _se ha dignado a despertar, creo que podemos empezar a planificar el día de hoy— bosteza Ron; Issel le da un golpe en el brazo y se gira hacia mí.

—Bueno, Mags. Justamente estábamos diciéndole a Flint que hoy nos repartiremos el trabajo— dice, con su estúpido acento del Capitolio.

— ¿Repartir?— pregunto, sin entender. Issel se arregla la peluca de color azul y asiente.

—Verás, querida, para las entrevistas repasaremos todo en cuanto a etiqueta y modales. Ésta será la presentación más importante, por eso trabajaremos con ustedes por separado. Ron les dará consejos sobre como agradar al público; y yo, sobre la manera correcta de comportarse en el escenario. ¿Qué te parece? La idea se me ocurrió a mí sola, y tú vienes primero conmigo. Después del almuerzo, irás con Ron.

Ah, así que era eso.

—Está bien por mí— respondo. Cuanto menos tiempo pueda pasar con Ron mucho mejor.

—Excelente, excelente.

Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesito de Issel para enseñarme algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Vamos a mi cuarto, me pone un vestido largo y tacones altos (no los que llevaré en la entrevista de verdad), y me explica cómo debo andar. Los zapatos son lo peor: nunca he llevado tacones, pues en el distrito casi siempre caminamos sobre arena, y no me acostumbro a ir dando tumbos sobre la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, si Issel corre por ahí con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, decido que no puede ser tan difícil, pero no tardo en ver mi error. El vestido me supone otro problema; no deja de enredárseme en los zapatos, así que, por supuesto, me lo subo, momento en el cual Issel cae sobre mí como un tiburón para darme en la mano y gritar:

— ¡No lo subas por encima del tobillo!

Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a sentarme como un chico, separando demasiado las rodillas), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Issel me obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. Creo que nunca en mi vida he sonreído tanto.

—Bueno, hicimos todo lo que pudimos— dice Issel, bufando_—_. Recuerda una cosa, Mags: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

— ¿Crees que no le gustaré?

Issel tuerce los labios y posa un dedo sobre ellos.

—Bueno, muchos aún son reacios a confiar en la gente de los distritos… Pero, si les muestras lo simpática que eres, y les enseñas tu mejor sonrisa, te aseguró que podrás ganártelos.

—Si tú lo dices…

— ¡Claro que sí, querida! Ahora, vamos al comedor. Los muchachos ya deben estar esperándonos.

Me quito los tacones de un par de patadas e Issel protesta por ello, pero tengo demasiada hambre como para prestarle atención.

Flint y Ron parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido será mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. No podría estar más equivocada. Después de la comida, Ron me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto finalmente.

Él sonríe de lado.

—Oh, nada. Sólo intento averiguar cómo hacer que tengas un poco de gracia— suelta, como si hubiera dicho la mayor obviedad del mundo— Debo conseguir que le gustes al público. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores.

Su tono sarcástico me molesta, pero no digo nada. Como llevo diez años viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor. Así que me muerdo la lengua e intento mostrarle a Ron una de mis mejores sonrisas.

— ¿Cuál crees que podría ser mi enfoque, entonces?

Él se inclina hacia adelante y me observa durante un buen rato.

—Bueno, la brutalidad no te queda. Tampoco la ferocidad, mucho menos la seducción— para el final de esa frase ya tengo la autoestima por el suelo— Flint es fuerte e imponente, infunde respeto sólo con su presencia. En cambio tú…— suspira— Eres demasiado extraña. Pero, eres lista, y fuerte, aunque no lo parezcas, así que intentaremos centrarnos en eso.

Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Ron no para de criticarme; parece que nada de lo que hago logra conformarlo. Como él dijo, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa.

Al terminar, Ron suspira con pesadez y se despeina el cabello con una mano.

—Bien, todo dependerá de ti ahora, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo extraña que eres.

—Tal vez ayudaría si de verdad intentaras ayudarme— escupo, frustrada.

Ron ríe de lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso en verdad piensas ganar los juegos, con todo lo que eso implica?

Su pregunta me deja helada.

¿En verdad es eso lo que espero? Me detengo a pensarlo un segundo.

Ganar significa matar a veintitrés niños que nada me han hecho. ¿Podría vivir con eso? No veo por qué no, después de todo, Ron es un vencedor y su vida es bastante buena…

En fin. Decido que la vida de Ron no es de incumbencia.

No es mucho lo que obtengo de él, pero me aferro a ello como mi único salvavidas. Aunque me molesta que sea justamente Ron quien me llame "extraña", cuando es él quien sólo duerme de día.

A la hora de la cena repasamos las respuestas banales con Issel, pero él no nos acompaña.

Mucho mejor, porque no me creo capaz de soportar sus burlas unas horas más.

Cuando acabamos, me quedo unos minutos dando vueltas por el piso, pensando en lo mucho que Ron me desconcierta. La mayor parte del tiempo se muestra ante nosotros como un patán, maleducado, engreído y superficial; sin embargo, a veces, parece comprensivo, y hasta amable, sobre todo con Issel y Flint. Pienso en todo lo que sé sobre él: que vive solo en su casa de la Isla de los Vencedores; que sus padres murieron durante los Días Oscuros y que, hasta que ganó sus juegos, había vivido en un orfanato.

Es bastante triste si lo pienso. Booth perdió a gran parte de su familia, pero aún tiene a su padre. Yo perdí al mío, pero todavía tengo a mis hermanas y a nuestra madre. Ron no tiene a nadie. Es decir, uno siempre lo ve acompañado de muchas mujeres y compañeros de juerga en casa, pero a lo que me refiero es a un lazo mucho más profundo; entonces me doy cuenta de que, más allá de que se la vive de parranda, no sé mucho sobre el verdadero Ron; no el vencedor, sino el chico del Distrito 4; que gran parte de él es un enigma que, por alguna razón, me hace querer descubrirlo.

Esa noche, apenas apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada, no puedo evitar pensar en Ron Stafford.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero sus Reviews.**

**Hasta pronto, **

**H.S.**


	6. Los Juegos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _"The Hunger Games" _son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**.**

**_6_**

**LOS JUEGOS**

**.**

* * *

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo de preparación trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, poniendo brillos en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Dallia y Dellia empiezan a trabajar en mi cabello; vuelven a pintarlo y trenzan varios mechones verdes en un recogido que parte de mi oreja derecha, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro izquierdo. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos oscuros, labios rojos carnosos, pestañas oscuras y largas. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un aceite de rosas que me hace relucir.

Horas más tardes estoy vestida con un pesado vestido de color verde oscuro, decorado con un montón de gemas que brillan de distintos colores según el ángulo de luz que reciban.

No soy bonita, ni hermosa, pero resplandezco como el sol. Ni yo misma me reconozco; Lenna ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito 4 en el ascensor. Flint viste un traje de color azul marino y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, lo cual le da un aire muy sofisticado, pero no tanto como Ron. Odio admitirlo, pero él luce absolutamente perfecto en su traje oscuro, el cual combina con el vestido lleno de plumas y la peluca de Issel. Evito a Ron, pero acepto los cumplidos de Issel.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré la séptima, o la octava entrevistada, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito. Curiosamente, no me siento ansiosa ni asustada. Es como el día el de la Cosecha; como si nada de eso estuviera pasándome a mí.

El Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven.

Tristan Silverman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde la primera edición, entra en el escenario. Resulta un poco gracioso verlo, con la cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el peinado alto; las gemas en su rostro que parecen pequeños percebes adheridos al casco de un barco; las cejas teñidas de un llamativo color verde lima, y el traje de ceremonias morado, salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas. Parece ser un hombre mayor, aunque tanto maquillaje impide que uno se de cuenta. Supongo que esa es la idea. Aquí, en el Capitolio, las arrugas no son deseables, por eso la mayoría de sus ciudadanos parecen salidos de un circo del horror.

Éste año, Tristan lleva el cabello de color púrpura, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono.

El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y alaba al presidente durante un buen rato; después, pone manos a la obra.

Silker, del Distrito 1, sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido dorado y se une a Tristan para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello rubio, los ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es, por mucho, la tributo más sexy de éste año. No me sorprende. Las personas del Distrito 1 siempre tienen una apariencia perfecta.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo.

Apenas comienza la de Silker, me doy cuenta de que Tristan hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción.

Permanezco sentada como una dama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Issel, mientras los distritos siguen pasando, 2, 3. Todos tienen un enfoque: Ellora, del Distrito 2, es maliciosa y letal; su compañero, Casius, es una máquina de matar. Cuando Tristan le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, él no vacila:

—Estoy listo para matar_— _dice, con voz trémula_—_. Soy fuerte, decidido, y no vacilaré en hacer lo que deba para ser el vencedor.

— ¡Ése es el espíritu de los juegos!— responde Tristan, encantado.

Los chicos del Distrito 3 no dicen mucho. Tanto la chica como el chico parecen dos sardinas asustadas, y ninguno deja de parecer aterrorizado durante toda la entrevista.

Y ahora llaman a Mags Flanagan, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome, acercándome al escenario central y aceptando el beso en la mejilla de Tristan, sin poder evitar el escalofrío que me recorre la espalda al sentir esos fríos labios sobre mi rostro.

—Bueno, Mags, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio comparado con el Distrito 4, empezando porque aquí no puedes pescar—. Ríe y hace una pausa para que el público ría también— ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado desde que estás aquí?

Sólo lo miro, insegura. Es como si sus palabras no tuviesen sentido.

Se me ha quedado la boca seca como una bolsa de arena. ¿Qué qué me ha gustado más desde que estoy aquí? Pues nada; la gente es extraña, mi mentor es un petulante engreído que me odia y mi acompañante es tan tonta como un cangrejo en una cubeta, pero no puedo decirle eso.

«Sé agradable. Sé agradable». Me digo.

—Las…personas— consigo decir. Tristan se ríe y me doy cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hace lo mismo.

—Eso es nuevo— dice Tristan, y yo asiento_—_. Tú también nos gustas, Mags. ¿O no?— Se vuelve hacia la audiencia. Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden_—_. Bueno, querida— sigue, en tono alegre—, cuéntanos un poco, ¿cómo es la vida en el Distrito 4?

Al fin algo que puedo responder.

—Bueno… hay mucha más agua que aquí— respondo, algo dudosa. Las risas del público no tardan en llegar.

— ¡Agua! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!— bromea Tristan— ¿Qué más?

—Emm… nos gusta mucho pescar; en realidad, es todo lo que hacemos en el día— Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público; no sé por qué, pues no digo nada más que la verdad.

— ¡Eres muy divertida, Mags!— Tristan se toma su tiempo para dejar de reír. ¿Acaso fue tan gracioso lo que dije? Me encojo de hombros mentalmente— Pero ya, en serio, hablemos de tu puntaje. Obtuviste un ocho, buena calificación. Dinos, ¿cuál crees que será tu mayor fuerte en estos juegos?

Oh, oh. ¿Mi mayor fuerte? Buena pregunta. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Desesperada, busco alguna respuesta en el público, y, sin quererlo, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Ron. Entonces, como si hubiésemos hecho un pacto silencioso, él asiente con la cabeza y entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

—Bueno Tristan, mi hermana mayor te diría que soy muy escurridiza, así que dudo que puedan atraparme con facilidad— otra carcajada del público que me deja un poco aturdida. ¿Por qué ríen de todo lo que digo? Miro a Ron de nuevo, que me indica seguir con la cabeza— Además— continúo—, soy perfectamente capaz de buscar comida, y, aunque tal vez no sea de las más fuertes, les aseguro que no me rendiré con facilidad.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡Esta es una chica que dará pelea!— exclama el presentador, y la tribuna lo vitorea— ¡Me encanta tu energía tan propia del Distrito 4! ¿A ustedes no?— la gente le responde con más vítores. De nuevo, Tristan tiene que esperar un rato antes de continuar— Ya, ya, amigos. Antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo hay algo muy importante que debo preguntar…— las luces parpadean y el público demuestra su excitación con un leve arrullo general. Tristan me mira fijamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Cuéntanos, Mags. De seguro tienes a alguien esperándote en casa, ¿no?

— ¿Eh?— respondo, como si fuera estúpida, antes de caer en cuenta de que es una pregunta de índole romántica. Aunque nunca he pensado en nadie en ese plan, no puedo evitar que la imagen de Booth llegue a mi mente; sin embargo, no digo nada de él— Oh. No, no hay nada de eso, Tristan.

— ¡¿Cómo?! Una chica tan linda y simpática como tú… ¿cómo es posible que ese corazoncito no tenga dueño?

De inmediato me ruborizo. Tristan y sus comentarios…

Sin quererlo, muevo la mirada hacia público una vez más, y mis ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los de Ron, quien me devuelve la mirada, extrañamente serio, provocando que me ruborice mucho más.

Todos me miran. Están esperando que responda. ¿Qué puedo responder?

—Bueno… quizás todavía no encontré al indica…— ¡Gracias al Cielo! Suena el zumbido, así que callo.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo— exclama Tristan; el público protesta— Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Mags. ¡Mags Flanagan, tributo del Distrito 4!

Los aplausos continúan después de sentarme. Busco a Issel con la mirada para que me tranquilice, y ella levanta los pulgares para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Finalmente llega el turno de Flint. Él camina muy dignamente hacia la silla del entrevistado, hace caso omiso de los intentos de Tristan por bromear con él y responde de la misma forma que Casius, mostrándose letal y superior en todo momento. Estoy segura de que la mitad de los patrocinadores está ya pensando en ayudarlo a él. Yo lo haría.

Cuando su turno acaba vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Tenemos que quedarnos allí sentados hasta que el último tributo sea entrevistado, lo cual es casi tortura. Aunque tiene un lado bueno: ver a los demás me ayudará a hacerme una idea de qué es lo que me espera en el Estadio. Sin embargo, además de los tributos del 1 y el 2, los demás parecen niños asustadizos; me siento mal por ellos. Comienzo a pensar en lo fácil que será sacarlos del medio, cosa que me hace sentir mucho peor.

Cuando Tristan termina de despedir al chico del Distrito 12, ponen el himno de Panem. Después, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores.

Issel sube conmigo y cuando llegamos a nuestro piso me ayuda a deshacerme de toda la ropa bonita de Lenna.

Cenamos con las estilistas, pero sin Ron, lo cual me sorprende demasiado. Cuando pregunto por él, nadie sabe qué decirme.

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada y dudosa, bella gracias a Lenna, y algo turbada ante las cámaras. Me siento como una idiota, aunque todos me dicen que luzco adorable. Luego aparece Flint, tan mortífero y serio como siempre. Ron se une a nosotros a la mitad del programa, pero se queda a un lado de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y una copa de vino en una de sus manos.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el Estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero Flint y yo tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para éste año.

Sé que Issel y Ron no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Lenna e Illona viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

Issel nos toma a los dos de la mano, con los ojos un tanto llorosos y una sonrisa sincera en los labios, y nos desea buena suerte.

—Recuerden: la cabeza en alto, ¡y muéstrenles lo orgullosos que están de pertenecer al Distrito 4!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, abrumada por la sentimental despedida. Yo me preparo para ir directo a mi habitación; entonces, me doy cuenta de que Flint no se ha movido, y de que Ron aún está con nosotros, observándonos con los brazos cruzados.

—Llegó la hora— dice. No estoy segura, pero creo que la situación en verdad lo conmueve.

— ¿Un último consejo?— pregunta Flint. Ron parpadea y voltea hacia él.

—Ningún consejo podrá prepararlos para las cosas que verán ahí adentro— asegura, lúgubre, pero añade rápidamente:— Estarán seguros mientras se mantengan cerca de sus aliados. Lo único que puedo decirles es que, cuando los participantes se reduzcan a un puñado y la situación se vuelva insostenible, tomen todo lo que puedan, busquen agua, y pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio. Para entonces, habrán pasado días, y quizá estén demasiado cansados para enfrentarse a ellos. Salgan corriendo e intenten sobrevivir como puedan, porque, a partir de ése momento, estarán solos. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Correr?— pregunta Flint, escéptico— ¿Ese es tu consejo?

—_Mi _consejo es que sigan con vida— responde Ron.

Flint o fulmina con la mirada, pero él no se deja amedrentar. Cuando su enojo pasa, se dan la mano a modo de despedida y mi compañero se marcha, dejándome sola con Ron.

—Bueno…— empiezo a decir, un tanto dubitativa. Extiendo una mano, la cual Ron observa por el rabillo del ojo; la aparta de un manotazo y me toma de los hombros, acercando su rostro al mío.

—Escucha, Mags— me dice, con más seriedad de la que lo he visto emplear desde el día de la Cosecha— Cuando todos los demás hayan caído, serás la primera por la que irán. Eres la más pequeña y débil… ¡no! Déjame terminar. Eres más débil que los profesionales, pero también más lista. Ellos lo saben, y Flint también. Cuando llegue el momento, debes huir lo más rápido posible. No confíes en nadie, tampoco en Flint. Busca una fuente de agua y sobrevive.

Voltea sin decir más, dejándome sola y confundida en medio de la sala, en la misma posición en la que me dejó.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar todo lo que acaba de decirme, y, cuando consigo hacerlo, me voy hacia mi cuarto.

Flint y yo no volvemos a vernos. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incómodas palabras de despedida, pero pueden esperar a mañana; aunque, después de lo que Ron acaba de decirme no estoy muy segura de que querer volver a verlo.

Me doy una ducha y me quito el maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Todo lo que queda del trabajo del equipo de diseño es el mechón de color verde, que decido conservar para recordarle a la audiencia de dónde vengo: soy Mags Flanagan, del Distrito 4. Quizá me dé algo a lo que agarrarme en los días que me esperan.

Me acuesto en ropa interior, todavía repasando las palabras de Ron en mi cabeza, y una idea cruza por mi mente: Ron en verdad se preocupa por mí; por la extraña, sin gracia y para nada atractiva Mags. Eso no es mucho, pero me llena de una tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado, aún cuando estoy al borde de mi posible muerte.

A pesar de todo, poco a poco me voy quedando dormida.

Tal vez no todo está perdido.

Tal vez sí tengo oportunidad.

.

No veo a Flint por la mañana. Lenna viene por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado, informándome que los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada y deja caer una plataforma. Pongo pies encima y, al instante, la plataforma me sube al interior.

Me siento en una silla de seguridad y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una pequeña caja.

—Es tu dispositivo de rastreo, Mags— me explica.

La mujer me indica que alce el pie y coloca una pulsera metálica alrededor del tobillo, la cual hunde una aguja en lo profundo de mi piel, causándome un dolor agudo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo.

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la mujer desaparece y recogen a Lenna del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo arena. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Es muy hermoso.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Lenna y yo volvemos a la plataforma, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. Lenna me dice que en el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. En los distritos, muchas personas la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo es nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. El presidente Snow ha decidido que los campos de batalla se conviertan en emplazamientos históricos y se conservan después de los juegos, como destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio. Aunque esta medida se ha implementado desde hace sólo dos años, he oído que son destinos muy populares.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes. Lenna me peina con mi sencilla trenza de siempre, dejando a la vista mi cabello verde; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Lenna no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones negros, la blusa celeste, el robusto cinturón oscuro y la gruesa chaqueta azul con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

—El material de la ropa está diseñado de un material térmico, así que te esperan días fríos— me dice.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar, aunque detesto usar zapatos, sobre todo unos que cubren tanto mis pies. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con varios picos de metal, aunque no son muy pesadas, más bien parecen perfectas para correr.

Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Lenna me toma por los hombros y me mira fijamente.

— ¿Tienes alguna insignia de tu distrito?— pregunta. En ese momento recuerdo la medalla de papá, la cual dejé en mi habitación de le Centro de Entrenamientos, y me siento muy estúpida. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Tenía una medalla de mi padre, pero la olvidé— admito.

Lenna sonríe y se saca del bolsillo una cadena dorada.

—Tal vez esto te sirva— dice, colocándomela alrededor del cuello. Parece demasiado grande para mí.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?_— _le pregunto, observando el pequeño dije con la insignia de mi distrito.

—Ron me la dio para ti— responde, dejándome impactada—. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no?— Asiento, todavía demasiado sorprendida para decir algo. Ella sonríe— Dijo que es la misma que él usó en sus juegos, y le dio suerte. También te la dará a ti. De todos modos, ahora tienes un símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda.

Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos.

—Sí, está bien. Aunque las botas me molestan un poco.

Lenna sonríe otra vez.

—Son necesarias, Mags. Ahora sólo queda esperar la llamada— me dice—. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Le doy la razón, después de todo, no tengo idea de con qué me encontraré allá arriba; tal vez la alianza no resulte, o tal vez no consiga comida el primer día, así que como todo lo que puedo hasta atiborrarme y casi ponerme mala. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que mantengo mi boca llena de comida tanto como puedo.

Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el cabello; tanto que comienzo a jalar de él casi sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Sacudo la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, busco la cercanía de Lenna; ella muy gentilmente toma mi mano y me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentadas hasta que una voz masculina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Lenna, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

—Lenna…— murmuro, casi suplicante. Ella me mira y se enjuga una lágrima invisible que amenaza el tinte de sus largas pestañas naranjas.

—Estarás bien, Mags. Tengo mucha confianza en ti… y Ron también la tiene.

— ¿De verdad?— susurro tontamente. Sus palabras me cayeron como bálsamo en una herida abierta.

—De verdad— afirma Lenna; después se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla— Dijo que de otra forma nunca te hubiera dado su amuleto de la suerte…— me sonríe— Buena suerte.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de ella. Lenna se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta, creo.

Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte y helado que me congela la nariz.

En ese momento oigo la voz del presentador Lucius Simms por todas partes:

—Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiece la Décimo Primera edición de los Juegos del Hambre!

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Gracias por leer.**

**Acabo de corregir los errores más groseros, pero tal vez se me escapó alguno; sepan disculpar.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**H.S.**


	7. Baño de sangre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**_7_**

**BAÑO DE SANGRE**

**.**

* * *

.

No puedo evitar un grito ahogado.

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa; la respiración se me detiene y mi pulso se acelera mientras una sola palabra ronda en mi mente: nieve. Los demás no se lo creen tampoco, incluso las cejas de Flint se elevan un poco de sorpresa, aunque se recupera rápidamente y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

Es el lugar más impresionante que hubiera podido imaginar. La Cornucopia dorada se encuentra en medio de un prado congelado y brillante. El cielo es azul celeste con esponjosas nubes blancas, y el viento frío sopla en nuestros oídos. Estamos en un terreno completamente congelado, una especie de témpano de hielo y nieve. Detrás de los tributos que tengo frente a mí puedo ver una montaña nevada y un ralo bosque congelado, lo que indica que allí debe haber tierra. A mi izquierda hay un lago. A la derecha y detrás, unas especies de cuevas congeladas. Mires a donde mires está todo cubierto de nieve y hielo. Y algo más: está nevando levemente.

La belleza desorienta a muchos tributos que parecen nunca haberla visto. Incluso yo extiendo una mano y atrapo uno de los helados y minúsculos copos.

En el Distrito 4 suele hacer calor durante todo el año. Nunca cae nieve, porque eso entorpecería la pesca, así que nunca la he visto antes. Es realmente blanca, brillante y muy, muy fría. Jamás he visto nada igual, por eso alzo la cabeza cuando un frío copo me cae en la nariz. No puedo evitar maravillarme ante lo desconocido; entonces, mis ojos se cruzan con los de Casius, y recupero el aplomo de inmediato, recordando porqué estoy aquí junto con esos veintitrés chicos.

Sesenta segundos. Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de una alarma nos libere; y para asegurarse de que nos quedamos en nuestros lugares los Vigilantes cubren todo el campo con minas subterráneas. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia, un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas que nos sustentarán aquí, en el estadio: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego. Alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor es menor cuanto más lejos están del cuerno. Me doy cuenta de que lo que más abunda son mochilas enormes y tiendas de campaña. Es claro que nuestra mayor preocupación en estos juegos será no morir congelados.

Mi pulso se acelera aún más, me sudan las manos y casi no puedo respirar. Los demás tributos, la nieve, los sesenta segundos, al fin soy capaz de entender todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y el miedo corre por mis venas.

Para distraerme, empiezo a pensar en las últimas palabras de Ron: _«Cuando llegue el momento, debes huir lo más rápido posible. No confíes en nadie, tampoco en Flint. Busca una fuente de agua y sobrevive»._ ¿Por qué esperar? Comienzo a pensar en huir en cuanto la alarma me libere, escapar de todo y todos sin mirar atrás e intentar sobrevivir a partir de ahí, pero le gélida ventisca me recuerda que eso no será posible. Bajo éste clima no podré sobrevivir sin provisiones. En otros juegos, donde soltaban a los tributos en un bosque o una playa, subsistir no era tan difícil, pero no creo que sea igual con esta Arena. Tal vez el lago esté demasiado congelado para poder pescar sin lo elementos necesarios, y bajo las capas de nieve no encuentre raíces, o animales que pueda cazar, siendo imposible alimentarme por mi cuenta. Si la temperatura sigue bajando en la noche, necesitaré de una tienda para cubrirme, pues no podría mantenerme a la intemperie, mucho menos encender una fogata para calentarme. No, sobrevivir será imposible sin las cosas que hay en la Cornucopia; supongo que eso era lo que los Vigilantes querían, que todos luchemos desde el inicio para sobrevivir, pues, escapar sin nada significaría una muerte segura.

Estoy aterrada, pero sé que debo meterme en la lucha inicial; aunque tengo algo de mi parte: la alianza con los del los distritos 1 y 2.

El pacto es simple: todos colaboramos entre nosotros y no nos atacamos hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay más competidores vivos; de esa forma nos aseguramos que el ganador siempre sea uno de nosotros. Eso sirve para calmarme un poco, pero la insistente voz de Ron vuelve a sonar en mi cabeza: _«Cuando todos los demás hayan caído, serás la primera por quien irán». _Sí, sé que de los seis soy la que tiene menos posibilidades, y eso hace que me replantee aquella alianza. Estaré bien por ahora, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿O sólo un par de horas? No confío en ninguno de mis aliados, pero tampoco puedo escapar de aquí sin, por lo menos, una tienda o unas mantas.

Al menos sé que, por ahora, Flint y los demás me cubrirán la espalda, y no debo preocuparme por conseguir agua, pues estamos rodeados de ella.

Estoy decidida. Me meteré en la lucha inicial; tomaré una tienda, algún cuchillo o una lanza, una mochila y correré en dirección a la montaña, pues es la única extensión de tierra que mis ojos pueden ver. Seré la primera en romper la alianza, pero después de asegurar mi supervivencia.

De repente, veo a Silker, que está cinco tributos a mi derecha; a pesar de la distancia, puedo ver que intercambia miradas con su compañero. ¿Estarán pensando en traicionar a los demás? Lo dudo, porque después mira a Ellora y ella me mira a mí, asintiendo como si entendiera mis intenciones de ir directo a la Cornucopia, a pesar de que no habíamos hablado de ello antes. Mientras le doy vueltas al tema, suena la alarma, y me lanzo hacia adelante, tomando una manta y un recipiente vacío en el camino.

— ¡A las armas!— escucho gritar a Casius, pero no hago caso. Corro tan rápido como mis pies me lo permiten y consigo llegar primera al cuerno, con Golden y Ellora detrás, pero a ellos los detiene la batalla.

Agarro una mochila, me armo con un cuchillo y estoy a punto de hacerme con un recipiente de agua cuando el chico del Distrito 11 me tira bruscamente al suelo de la Cornucopia para tomar un mazo, me mira y alza su arma para acabarme. Cierro los ojos ante mi inminente final, pero lo único que siento son unas cálidas gotas en el rostro. Abro los ojos y noto que el chico del 11 escupe sangre, y que la punta de una espada sobresale de su pecho. Aterrada, me alejó impulsándome con los pies hasta el extremo del cuerno. Desde allí puedo ver que los demás tributos han llegado a la Cornucopia y están dispersándose para atacar. A lo lejos, sé que la lucha comenzó. Puedo escuchar el sonido del metal chocando y la enterrándose en la carne; los gritos de dolor y las súplicas.

Recomponiéndome, sujetó mis cosas y desenvaino mi cuchillo antes de salir. Al asomarme a la hendidura puedo ver que todos ya se han dispersado para atacar. El ambiente es espeluznante: al menos una decena de tributos yace en el suelo, aunque todavía no soltaron ningún cañonazo. Los pocos que quedan en pie siguen peleando por mochilas, tiendas, incluso por algunas hogazas de pan. El pánico es general, y todo el mundo parece saber que no podrán sobrevivir si no se hacen de la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles.

Me quedo petrificada, viendo como Golden le atraviesa la cabeza al chico del Distrito 10 con una lanza y luego va por su compañera, que intenta desesperadamente escapar, y la mata a golpes. Yo cierro los ojos y no lo veo. Para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, la chica ya no lucha, y alguien le disparó una flecha a Golden en el pecho, pero él sigue luchando, hasta que el chico del Distrito 12 lo acaba con un flechazo al cráneo, antes de que Silker lo mate a él con sus cuchillos. Todos caen en medio de la batalla. Alzando la vista encuentro a Flint luchando a golpes contra el chico del Distrito 9; Ellora pelea espalda con espalda con Casius, enfrentando a los dos chicos del 6 por una bolsa de naranjas. Por mi parte, me armo de valor e intento huir del baño de sangre en dirección al bosque, pero mis pies se enredan con las piernas de una chica muerta, y caigo estrepitosamente al frío suelo, golpeándome la cabeza con una roca que estaba cubierta por la nieve, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el cuello y la espalda.

La confusión es instantánea. Quiero moverme, pero los músculos no me responden. El dolor es abrumador, y siento que no puedo concentrarme. Me debato entre la inconsciencia y la vida por un lapso de tiempo que no puedo identificar, pero todavía puedo escuchar a los demás tributos luchando en todo momento, y ver algunas imágenes borrosas de chicos sangrando a mares y desfalleciendo. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intento no cerrar los ojos, pues no sé si podré volver a abrirlos, y empiezo a pensar en casa; en mi mamá y en mis hermanas, y en Booth, mi mejor amigo. Después pienso en Ron y en ése momento sé más que nunca que tengo que sobrevivir; tengo que hacerlo para restregárselo en su bonita cara de vencedor.

Concentrándome en eso, abro los ojos tanto como puedo. Mi visión está muy nublada y sólo distingo formas al principio, hasta que mis ojos logran enfocarse, y veo algo que no creo posible: parece que ahora sólo hay cuatro tributos en pie, tres luchando contra uno. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve divagando? Intento escuchar, pero sólo se oyen gruñidos y metal chocando. Minutos después decido que me he vuelto loca, porque, una vez que mis ojos se recuperan del todo, creo ver a Flint luchando contra Casius, Ellora y Silker junto a la Cornucopia.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están todos los demás? Con esfuerzo sobrehumano levanto la cabeza, y lo que veo es desolador. Están muertos. Todos los tributos -con excepción de Flint y los demás- están muertos a mí alrededor. Todos fueron asesinados, tiñendo la nieve de rojo con su sangre. Algo como esto nunca había pasado.

Me paralizo. Quiero correr lejos de aquella matanza, pero mis piernas siguen sin responder, así que, como única defensa, me arrojo al suelo y finjo estar muerta mientras ellos siguen peleando. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo escapar? Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza, incapaz de hallar una respuesta. A lo lejos, veo a Flint de rodillas en el suelo mientras Casius lo obliga a alzar la cabeza tirándole del cabello. Le han ganado. Ellora le dice algo que hace que la mire; después, Flint le escupe sangre en la cara, ella se limpia con un puño y lo remata atravesándole la garganta con su espada.

Ése el fin de Flint Hook.

Ahora sí que tengo miedo, pero no me detengo a lamentar la muerte de mi compañero. Ellos no tardarán en venir por mí, pero me tranquilizo diciéndome a mi misma que de seguro piensan que estoy muerta, por lo que me mantengo en el piso y escucho. Ellora discute con Silker, que está muy lastimada. Casius interviene y asesina a la chica del Distrito 1 de una puñalada. Después, mira a Ellora y ella a él. La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Bueno, siempre supimos que seríamos sólo los dos al final— dice Casius, pasando un dedo por la hoja de su espada para limpiar la sangre de Silker mientras ríe de forma siniestra— La gloria será una vez más para el Distrito 2…

Ellora gruñe; ella y Casius se acechan mutuamente, preparándose para la batalla, y empiezo a pensar si sería mucho pedir que se mataran el uno a otro cuando se escucha el primer cañonazo, obligándolos a desconcentrarse.

Los cañonazos se suceden con rapidez. Nunca los pasan hasta entrada la noche, cuando los tributos sobrevivientes al baño de sangre se dispersan, pero, dado que todos los que somos estamos aquí, no creo que le encuentren el sentido. Tres, cuatro, así hasta contar veintiún cañonazos. Veintiún muertos el primer día.

De pronto abro los ojos, aterrada. Veintiún tributos muertos; quedan tres por jugar, y ahora Casius y Ellora lo saben, puedo verlo en sus miradas confusas y furiosas.

—Conté veintiuno— dice Casius, bajando su espada.

—También yo— corrobora su compañera, bajando la guardia también. Entonces, pasa algo que, en otras circunstancias, me hubiera resultado cómico: Casius se lleva las manos a la cabeza y hace una rabieta de niño, pateando el suelo, histérico.

— ¡¿Quién?!— Grita— ¡¿Quién escapó?!

—No lo sé— responde Ellora, echando una rápida mirada a su alrededor— Creí que todos estaban aquí.

— ¡Pues no lo están!— grita él de nuevo, amenzándola con su espada— ¡Alguien escapó, y si nos matamos el uno al otro ahora ganará!— chilla, jalándose de los cabellos, deteniéndose de pronto— La nieve— dice, empujando a su compañera— ¡Busca huellas! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que nos encuentre a nosotros!

«Es ahora o nunca» me digo. Busco mi mochila con la mirada y la encuentro a mi lado. Gracias al Cielo nadie la ha robado, pero no tengo tanta suerte con la tienda.

«Inhala, exhala; inhala, exhala». Repito en mi mente, intentando infundirme valor. Soy rápida, sé que puedo lograrlo, y, si consigo escapar de aquí con vida, estoy segura de que acapararé varios patrocinadores; eso ayuda para que mis agarrotados músculos reaccionen. «Inhala, exhala; inhala, exhala… ¡Ya!». Me ordeno, aprovechando la distracción de los dos chicos del 2 para ponerme en pie y salir disparada hacia el bosque, rogando no ser descubierta.

— ¡Allí está! ¡Es Mags!

«Oh, no»

Agilizo el paso tanto como la resbaladiza nieve me lo permite. Un cuchillo pasa junto a mi cabeza, y otro se clava en un árbol cuando llego a la veda del bosque congelado. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza, pero aun así me permito sacar el cuchillo del árbol antes de seguir corriendo. No logré sacar ninguna arma y no dudo que ese cuchillo me sirva.

Corro tan rápido como puedo; me resbalo en la nieve, pero me levanto y sigo corriendo, no me detengo por nada, ni siquiera cuando empiezo a sospechar que Casius y Ellora ya no me siguen. Sólo me detengo cuando me topo con un río, pero desvío la trayectoria y empiezo a correr sobre las piedras, que están húmedas y hacen que me resbale con más frecuencia, pero eso no me detiene. Al cabo de un par de horas estoy exhausta, y ya no puedo seguir avanzando, así que, tras asegurarme de que no me siguen, me dejo caer sobre las rocas, respirando con dificultad. Hasta ahora el frío no me ha afectado, pero en cuanto me detengo cae sobre mí como cientos de pequeñas puñaladas en la piel; aun así no hago caso. No conozco mucho a Casius y a Ellora, pero sé que ellos viven en la ciudad, entre concreto, así que prácticamente no conocen la naturaleza, y no se arriesgarán a meterse en un terreno desconocido.

Me muero de sed, así que me arrastro hasta la orilla del río. El agua está helada, aún más que cuando le poníamos hielo en casa, pero no me importa. Meto las dos manos y me llevo una buena cantidad a la boca, llevándome la sorpresa más desagradable de mi vida: es salada. Toso y escupo lo que me queda en la boca, y me dejó caer sobre las piedras, derrotada.

Estoy tan cansada que duele hasta respirar, y mi garganta está tan seca que parece que está llena de arena.

Quiero llorar, pero me muerdo la lengua para no hacerlo, pues no es la debilidad lo que te consigue patrocinadores, pero un pensamiento atroz me golpea. ¿Toda el agua del Estadio será salada? ¿Cómo sobreviviremos así? Como si fuera poco también muero de hambre, así que reviso la pesada mochila y mi rostro se ilumina al hallar una tienda, lo que significa que no moriré de frío. También hay un rollo de alambre, una manta que guarda el calor corporal, una soga, una lámpara de aceite (con su respectivo aceite), unas pinzas y unos cerillos. Nada de comida. Mi desesperación crece, pero sigo intentando mantenerme firme pese a todo.

Me quedo sentada sobre las rocas, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos extendidos sobre ellas. Sin agua. Sin comida. Completamente aterrada. Hasta ahora el panorama no es nada alentador. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello. De repente noto algo extraño; unos pájaros oscuros vuelan sobre mi cabeza con rapidez, como si huyeran de algo. Eso me asusta, pero decido no moverme. Si algo viene, ¿qué más da? Estoy muerta de cualquier modo. Así que espero, pero no pasa nada.

El sol comienza a descender con mucha rapidez, así que decido armar la tienda y meterme dentro. Me quito la chaqueta y la uso como almohada; me tapo con la manta e intento dormir para no pensar en el hambre y la sed que tengo, pero no lo consigo de inmediato. Me veo tentada a encender la lámpara pero me abstengo. No sé si Casius y Ellora cazarán de noche. De repente escucho algo así como un gruñido cerca de mi tienda, y pisadas en la nieve. Me preparo para lo peor antes de darme cuenta de que son las pisadas presurosas de animales que huyen de algo, lo que sólo me inquieta más, así que preparo mi cuchillo y espero, pero no escucho nada más, incluso los sonidos de los animales nocturnos cesa.

El ambiente se vuelve más frío de repente, y gracias a la luz de la luna puede ver como se forman escarchas sobre mi tienda, como si estuviera dentro de una nevera. El vaho de mi boca se nota con más intensidad, así que me tapo hasta las orejas e intento conciliar el sueño para dejar de pensar. Deduzco que estando dentro de la tienda las cámaras no pueden capturarme, pero no puedo darlo por hecho, pues con el Capitolio nunca se sabe, así que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Cuando me acomodo, el colgante de Ron se sale de mi ropa, entonces lo tomo y lo miro. Es bastante bonito, y el que fuera de Ron, por algún motivo, lo hace más especial. Así que lo estrujo contra mi pecho y cierro los ojos, pensando en él no me dejará morir. Y con eso en mente consigo quedarme dormida.

**.**

* * *

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N** del_ **A:  
**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos!**

**H.S.**


	8. Sobrevivir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games _no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**_8_**

**SOBREVIVIR**

**.**

* * *

.

El sonido del himno me despierta. Es el recuento de las víctimas de hoy.

¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? ¿Qué hora es en el estadio? Es imposible saberlo.

Apenas abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que el bosque se ha vuelto a llenar de sonidos, y de que el hielo alrededor de mi tienda se ha ido. Me desperezo y presto atención. Sea cual haya sido la amenaza, parece haber desaparecido.

Casi inconscientemente abro la tienda y asomo la cabeza fuera, a tiempo para ver el altivo rostro de Flint en el cielo, seguido de la imagen de la chica del Distrito 5, y, posteriormente, la de su compañero. Y así hasta finalizar con la cara del chico del 12. Veintiún tributos muertos el primer día, e inesperadamente, y contra todo pronóstico, yo sigo con vida. Sin embargo, no todo es maravilloso; empiezo a sentir la boca pastosa y mi estómago chilla de hambre después de todo un día de estar huyendo, así que intento volver a dormirme, pero a estas alturas me resulta imposible. Tengo mucha hambre y mucha sed; tanta que es casi desquiciante. Supongo que venir de un distrito relativamente bien alimentado comienza a jugarme en contra. Aun así soy fuerte, y ahora, más que nunca, sé que puedo resistirlo, pero me cuesta hacérselo entender a mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que escucho un ligero golpe en la tienda que me sobresalta al principio, pero después me alivia: es un paracaídas, ¡el obsequio de un patrocinador!

Me muevo con tal desesperación que la cobija se me enreda en las rodillas y caigo de bruces, pero no me detengo. Enciendo la lámpara de aceite y busco mi paracaídas en la espesa noche. Una vez que lo tengo en las manos, y dentro de la seguridad de mi tienda, me permito abrirlo, y la boca se me hace agua al ver su contenido: puré de patatas con nueces, filete y tres diferentes tipos de salsa junto a un panecillo y un vaso de sopa de pescado calentita y humeante.

—Oh, Ron...— consigo decir, casi al borde del llanto, no porque ahora podré saciar mi hambre, sino por el simple motivo de saber que no estoy tan sola como había creído. De nuevo acaricio el amuleto de Ron, y cierro los ojos, suponiendo que el Capitolio también hubiese puesto de sus diminutas cámaras dentro de mi tienda— Muchas gracias— le digo a mi mentor; en parte por la comida, en parte por dejarme saber que de verdad le importo.

Me atiborro con todo lo que puedo antes de notar que no hay agua junto a su obsequio, y me detengo a pensar en las razones por las que Ron me enviaría comida, pero no agua, estando rodeada de un arroyo salado. Eso sólo me indica que tiene que haber alguna fuente de agua dulce en el Estadio, y que no debo estar tan lejos de encontrarla, lo cual hace que me invada una gran oleada de esperanza.

Ahora, más que nunca, tengo que demostrar que puedo sobrevivir, y que no me rendiré sin pelear. Estoy segura de que eso le dará a Ron mucho con qué trabajar en adelante.

No me preocupo en guardar un poco de comida, porque mañana, a primera hora del día, buscaré mi propio alimento.

Y le mostraré a todo el mundo que no soy una mala apuesta.

.

* * *

.

Me despierto casi con el alba. Claro que no sé si es el verdadero alba o los Vigilantes sólo decidieron que dejáramos de dormir. Sea como sea, no le doy muchas vueltas al asunto. Me levanto y me acomodo el cabello en una coleta antes de salir, dejando el mechón verde, que todavía persiste, suelto.

Apenas salgo me quedo un rato observando el paisaje blanco que lo cubre todo. Pareciera que anoche volvió a nevar. Entonces, una idea me cruza la mente y, agarrando un puñado de nieve, me lo meto a la boca. Es dulce. No puedo evitar chillar de felicidad, a la vez que me reprocho no haber tenido esa idea antes. Claro, la nieve está hecha de agua, ¡agua dulce! Me tomo unos minutos para reírme de mí misma, pero no demasiado. Es hora de trabajar.

Observo el lugar que me rodea; estoy una zona rocosa, a un lado del bosque, donde la nieve se acumula sobre las rocas, haciéndolas peligrosamente resbaladizas. El arroyo que tengo al lado corre en dirección opuesta por donde he llegado hasta aquí, lo que me indica que desemboca en la laguna que vi desde cerca de la Cornucopia, lo que me lleva a que esa laguna también debe ser salada, y que la única fuente de agua segura, por el momento, es la nieve que cae del cielo. No se ve nada más que nieve en el bosque. De tanto se escucha algún sonido de animal, pero no dura demasiado, aunque el clima, a pesar de estar todo cubierto bajo aquella manta congelada, es bastante cálido, aunque no como en casa.

Suspirando, decido dejar mi tienda dónde está y empezar a buscar comida. Sé que Casius y Ellora no conocen nada de la vida a la intemperie, pues el Distrito 2 es una ciudad casi sin naturaleza, así que deduzco que no se alejarán mucho de la seguridad de la Cornucopia hasta que no ganen más confianza. O quizá, antes se maten el uno al otro, lo cual sería lo mejor para mí. Así que, por el momento, no pienso moverme antes de establecerme bien y explorar un poco para saber a qué me enfrento.

Para empezar, la pulmonía es una enfermedad latente bajo este clima, por lo que decido que ya no puedo seguir ingiriendo la fría nieve. Me acerco al bosque y recojo algunas hojas y algunas cortezas lo suficientemente flexible. Ahora me doy cuenta de porqué mis botas tienen esos pinches en la suela, pues impiden que me resbale en la nieve y las rocas mojadas. Encuentro una rama liviana y resistente y después rebusco entre las piedras que me rodean una lo bastante delgada para poder afilarla contra otra roca, un viejo truco que Booth y yo aprendimos cuando mi madre y mis hermanas no nos dejaban usar cuchillos. Saco el alambre, las pinzas y la soga, y empiezo a trabajar. Primero afilo mi piedra hasta que consigo sacarle una punta; después corto un extremo de la rama por el centro y la encastro allí, ajustándolo con el alambre hasta que está bien firme. Para cuando acabo, tengo mi propia lanza artesanal. Después tejo todas las hojas que encontré junto con el alambre que me queda y hago unos anzuelos, trenzo la soga hasta formar una pequeña red y los ato a ella, formando una pequeña pero resistente red de pesca. Cuando acabo, me quito las botas y los calcetines, me meto al agua, que está helada, y tiendo mi red, esperando, lanza en mano y con las rodillas congeladas, a que aparezca algún pez, aunque empiezo a pensar que eso no tiene mucha importancia. Estoy segura de que la gente del Capitolio debe estar eufórica al verme trabajar tanto, porque dudo que mis competidores estén haciendo mucho si no están intentando matarse el uno al otro. Las apuestas deben estar bastantes parejas.

Cuando el primer pez aparece no tardo en atravesarlo con mi lanza, como al segundo y al tercero. No son muy grandes, pero me mantendrán alimentada por el momento. Tengo que saltar y correr unos minutos para recuperar un poco del calor que perdí en el arroyo tras volver a ponerme las botas, después me siento sobre una roca, dudando acerca de si encender una fogata o no. Por un lado, eso podría dar mi ubicación a Casius y Ellora, así que tal vez debería comer los peces crudos; aunque, por el otro, puede que me enferme por hacerlo, y que los chicos del 2 no quieran arriesgarse a buscarme, o que todavía estén dormidos, pero no lo veo muy probable. Sin embargo, entre que ellos me maten y morir lenta y dolorosamente a causa de una infección estomacal, sin medicinas, creo que me quedo con la primera opción. Al final, decido encender el fuego con mis cerillos y prepararme para matar o morir, porque tengo tanta hambre que no me importa.

Cocino los peces lo más rápido que puedo y seco mis pantalones. Arrojo nieve sobre la fogata y la extingo. Me guardo dos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y mastico uno mientras empiezo a caminar por el bosque. La nieve amortigua mis pasos, así que no me preocupa que alguien me escuche, aunque estoy preparada con mi lanza por si algo pasa. Intento no alejarme mucho de mi campamento, por lo que intento no perder de pista mis huellas. Al cabo de una hora me detengo a trenzar unas cuantas hojas secas y hacer un improvisado cuenco en donde pongo un puñado de nieve bajo el sol, pues todavía está latente la posibilidad de una pulmonía. Cuando la nieve se derrite me bebo el agua de un sorbo y preparo un poco más; entretanto, veo unos troncos caídos y me acerco a ellos. Se me ocurre armar una balsa, porque sé que, llegado el caso, moviéndome por el agua tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir que por tierra. Con eso en mente, reúno todas mis fuerzas y llevo poco a poco los maderos al campamento mientras voy comiendo el resto de mis pescados. Busco lo que me queda de soga y alambre y me paso el resto de la mañana trabajando en ello, intentando ponerme en un buen ángulo para que las cámaras puedan tomarme bien en todo momento. Cuando acabo me aseguro de los troncos estén bien atados; estoy segura de que Vessy, mi hermana mayor, debe estar hinchándose de orgullo al ver el magnífico trabajo que hice. Eso sólo hace que mi humor mejore, así que empiezo a tararear una canción de casa mientras junto un poco más de nieve y regreso al bosque en busca de algo que pueda servirme como remo, ya con la guardia baja, segura de que si Casius y Ellora no me han hallado aún no lo harán el resto de la tarde.

Espero que Ron esté siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos con una absurda emoción. Pensar en que él reconozca que he hecho un buen trabajo hace que mi corazón lata con más fuerza; después de todo, tener el apoyo, y, porqué no, la admiración de un vencedor no es cualquier cosa. Además, Ron es muy popular entre la gente del Capitolio, y si sabe que valgo la pena tiene los medios para ayudarme a sobrevivir aquí dentro. Así que, antes de salir del bosque levanto el mentón para que las cámaras puedan ver mi rostro y sonrío, sin un motivo especial, sólo para que vean que no me han vencido. Que estoy decidida a vencer. Y con eso en mente me dirijo a mi campamento, arrastrando un enorme palo que puede servirme como remo, hasta que el suelo cubierto de nieve cambia por uno rocoso, pero algo me obliga a detenerme. Justo a tiempo para poder esquivar la lanza que vuela hacia mi cabeza.

Desde el suelo puedo verlos con claridad; los del Distrito 2 me han encontrado. Encontraron mi campamento, y han esperado por mí para liquidarme.

Me levanto como un resorte y corro de regreso al bosque sin saber qué más hacer. De refilón puedo ver que Ellora es la primera en lanzarse hacia mí, con al menos media docena de dagas en las manos, así que aligero el paso tanto como la nieve acumulada me lo permite, lo cual es una gran ventaja, porque a su vez hace que mis atacantes, al ser del doble de mi tamaño, sean más lentos y torpes en sus movimientos. Eso me da tiempo de pensar en una estrategia para perderlos, aunque no demasiado, porque Ellora sigue siendo muy buena con los cuchillos.

Caigo sobre la nieve y me levanto, una y otra vez, sin poder evitar pensar en que si toda esa masa blanca se derritiera para mí sería muy fácil nadar y perder a Casius y Ellora…¡Eso es! Me detengo y caigo sobre mi trasero por lo brusco del movimiento, aunque me levanto de inmediato, doblando en dirección contraria, de regreso al campamento, corriendo tan rápido como puedo para esquivar los nuevos ataques de Ellora, quien, junto a su compañero, parecen confundidos al verme regresar y pasar junto a ellos, pero no les doy importancia; su turbación me regala unos segundos.

Caigo por una pequeña pendiente y logro deslizarme por las rodillas, tocando el suelo de rocas al fin. Voy a lograrlo. Visualizo mi balsa; sé que no la he probado, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso. Del campamento sólo consigo sacar la lámpara de aceite, que está más a mano, y sin detenerme la pongo a salvo sobre la balsa, junto a los cerillos y mi improvisada lanza, llevándola hacia el arroyo. Sin embargo, a punto de zarpar tengo que regresar por el 'remo'. Recorro los metros que nos separan dando grandes zancadas y al tomarlo tengo que rodar por el suelo para esquivar otra lanza de Casius, que está saliendo del bosque también.

Con el corazón a mil kilómetros por hora me obligo a no ser presa del pánico y seguir con el plan, así que corro nuevamente, segura de que voy a llegar al tocar el agua con las botas, cuando siento el punzante dolor en la espina que recorre todo mi cuerpo y paraliza mis piernas, haciéndome caer.

— ¡Le di! ¡Le di!— oigo decir a Ellora.

El dolor es tan potente que tengo que hacer de tripas corazón para levantarme y tambalearme hasta la balsa, empujándola hacia el arroyo con sólo la mitad superior de mi cuerpo encima.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No la dejes escapar!— grita Casius, pero para cuando los dos llegan a la costa mi balsa ya está en la parte profunda, o al menos eso creen ellos, ya que sólo se limitan a lanzarme más cuchillos, los cuales sólo se pierden en el agua cristalina.

— ¡No puedes huir para siempre, Mags!— me advierte el gigante al darse cuenta de que es inútil seguir desperdiciando cuchillos; después él y su compañera empiezan a discutir, pero para entonces la corriente ya me ha arrastrado lejos, aunque sigo sin poder mover el resto de mi cuerpo sobre la balsa, así que lazo las manos a las ataduras y dejo de intentar moverme, permitiendo que el arroyo me lleve, a pesar de saber que debería estar yendo en su contra.

El dolor es demasiado, y puedo sentir como un líquido cálido y espeso se filtra por la herida, mezclándose con el agua salada. Ahora sí que mi fin está cerca, la herida es bastante profunda, lo sé, pero no puedo rendirme, no después de todo lo que he pasado. Vuelvo a intentar subir mi cuerpo sobre los troncos con las que parecen ser mis últimas fuerzas, pero acabo resbalando y hubiera caído si mis muñecas no estuvieran atadas. Sin embargo, tengo que soltar un alarido de dolor cuando la puñalada de mi espalda entra en contacto con el agua salada. El cuchillo se ha perdido hace rato, pero no tengo forma de saber si me lo quité yo misma o se ha caído solo. Sea como fuere, el dolor es tal que no puedo resistirlo. En algún momento empiezo a gritar, rogando porque alguien me mate sin darme cuenta. Creo que si tuviera mi lanza a mano lo haría yo misma con tal de dejar de sufrir. Sin embargo, entre mis ruegos y el llanto de dolor que empieza a agobiarme pierdo la consciencia, rogando una vez más que alguien acabe con esta tortura.

.

* * *

.

El ensordecedor chillido de un pájaro me despierta, y lo primero de lo soy capaz de darme cuenta es de que tengo mucho frío.

Me sujeto de los troncos y, lentamente, logro subir mis piernas, haciéndome un ovillo para intentar darme un poco de calor a mí misma. El día está cayendo, y la noche comienza a hacer su aparición en el horizonte. ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Mi cerebro está embotado y el frío está matándome. De pronto, recuerdo la herida en mi espalda y noto que el agobiante dolor que casi me había llevado a la locura se ha trasformado en un ligero entumecimiento. Entonces, levanto una mano y la llevo hasta donde estaba la daga. La ropa está rasgada, pero la piel no está dañada.

Abro los ojos, impactada y doblo mi cuerpo buscando una mejor visión; aunque no puedo ver nada, sé que la herida ha desaparecido. Al principio no entiendo qué pasa, pero luego reparo en el agua, deduciendo que debe tener alguna clase de propiedad curativa; de otra forma no puedo explicarme cómo estoy con viva. Eso me hace sonreír una vez más, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo de festejar mi pequeña victoria; de pronto, y demasiado rápido como para que sea un mero acto de la naturaleza, el Estadio oscurece por completo, y no hay luna, por lo que la oscuridad en absoluta.

Me turbo por un instante, antes de recordar los cerillos y la lámpara de aceite, la cual enciendo y aseguro en una esquina mientras tomo mi 'remo' y dirijo la balsa a la orilla, tiritando. ¿Soy yo o la temperatura no para de descender desde que desperté? No, no soy yo, en verdad está helando.

La oscuridad en el Estadio es tal que tengo algunos inconvenientes para encontrar la orilla, y descender de la balsa me supone otro problema, pues todos los músculos de mi cuerpo están agarrotados.

Logro arrastrarme fuera del agua, sólo con mi lanza y la lámpara en mano; hambrienta y muerta de sed, además de con todo el cuerpo entumecido. Alzo la luz para intentar ver el lugar en el que estoy y distingo las sombras de uno ralo bosque muy cerca, lo cual es extraño, porque no se escucha ningún sonido en él.

Me tomo un segundo para recuperar la sensación en las extremidades y estiro los músculos tanto como el dolor me lo permite. Sé que no puedo darme el lujo de parar, porque Casius y Ellora han decidido salir de la Cornucopia para atraparme y pueden estar cerca, así que, aún a oscuras sé que tengo que moverme, primero, para calentarme, y segundo, porque tengo que buscar un refugio para protegerme del frío que no hace más que aumentar. En eso estoy cuando me meto a ciegas en el bosque; el hecho de no ver, sobre todo de no conocer la zona, sólo dificulta cada uno de mis pasos. El suelo aquí también está cubierto por una capa de nieve que me tapa los tobillos.

Cuando el sello del Capitolio aparece en el cielo puedo ver un poco más del lugar en el que me encuentro, aunque eso no ayuda mucho. Como era de esperarse, no aparece ninguna fotografía hoy, así que nadie ha muerto. Eso no es nada bueno para mí.

Mientras la música suena intento avanzar lo más que puedo en busca de refugio antes de que la iluminación del sello se acabe, y apago la luz de mi lámpara para no gastar de mi preciado aceite, y, de paso, no ser una presa tan fácil; y cuando el sello desaparece vuelvo a quedarme a oscuras, sola, perdida y muerta de frío.

— ¡Estupendo!— refunfuño, peleando conmigo misma, como siempre hago en casa. Mi estómago suena, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, y, para colmo, resbalo en la nieve y vuelvo a caer por una pequeña pendiente, de cara a la nieve, pero no tengo tiempo de protestar, porque el sonido de una rama quebrándose me alerta, así que saco mi lanza y espero el envite, que nunca llega. De pronto, veo algo. Son como dos motitas brillantes en la oscuridad, las cuales empiezan a multiplicarse. Estoy segura de que no se trata de los chicos del Distrito 2, aunque algo en mi cabeza anuncia el peligro inminente.

Escucho el primer gruñido antes de poder encontrar los cerillos y volver a encender la lámpara; cuando consigo hacerlo, lo primero que veo es un siniestro hocico lleno de dientes afilados y crueles que me gruñen, listos para destrozarme.

Me quedo muy quieta y observo a las criaturas con terror. Parecen ser lobos comunes y corrientes (aunque jamás he visto uno antes), y no las mutaciones creadas por el Capitolio, aunque sé que eso colmillos desproporcionalmente grandes y aquel pelaje azulado que brilla bajo la débil luz de mi lámpara no pueden ser obra de la naturaleza.

Los lobos me observan fijamente, como esperando a que sea yo quien haga el primer movimiento, limitándose sólo a gruñirme.

Mi corazón late con prisa, mi pulso se acelera y yo no puedo moverme, presa del pánico. El lobo más cercano a mí comienza a acecharme, inclinándose sobre las patas traseras como si pensara saltar muy alto. Y entonces, todo se dispara. El enorme lobo azul se lanza sobre mí, y mi mano se mueve sola, golpeándolo en el hocico con la lámpara, que se hace añicos y derrama el aceite sobre él, prendiéndole fuego. El animal chilla de dolor y corre con se pelaje envuelto en llamas, alejando a los demás; no obstante, en cuanto consigue revolcarse en la nieve para apagarse, el resto de su manada vuelve a concentrarse en mí. Yo sólo me echo a correr de nuevo por el bosque, presa de la adrenalina; la Luna ha vuelto a aparecer en el cielo, dándome la posibilidad de ver por donde voy, aunque los lobos me siguen muy de cerca. De repente uno me corta el paso; intento retroceder pero otro se ha puesto detrás, y otros más a sus lados. Vuelven a acecharme, a jugar conmigo.

La adrenalina recorre mi espina, y la tensión es tal que no me atrevo ni a respirar. Los ojos asesinos de los lobos ahora brillan bajo la luz de la Luna, mucho más peligrosos que antes. Y gruñen, rondándome con sus filosos dientes mientras yo, muy lentamente, coloco la lanza delante de mi cuerpo a modo de única defensa, a pesar de que sé perfectamente que no puedo contra todos.

Y sucede de nuevo; otro lobo se lanza sobre mí, tirándome al suelo con sus patas en mis hombros, y no sé porqué fuerza divina hago a tiempo de poner la lanza en su cuello, ejerciendo una fuerza que no tengo para evitar sus dientes. Siento el aliento pútrido y brioso sobre mi rostro, así que hago más fuerza y logro apartarlo a un lado, teniendo que rodar sobre la nieve para esquivar a otro lobo. Todo sucede demasiado rápido para entender algo. Cuando consigo ponerme en pie instintivamente me pongo en la misma posición firme y alerta que los pescadores usan cuando intentan atrapar un pez excesivamente grande, moviendo mi lanza de un lado a otro. En momentos como éste realmente agradezco todas las tardes que me pasé jugando con las lanzas del padre de Booth, simulando apuñalar al aire, y todas las horas de entrenamiento en el Capitolio para poder perfeccionar mi técnica; de otra forma no tendría defensa alguna.

Otra bestia corta el hilo de mis pensamientos; me agacho para eludirlo y empezar a correr. Sin embargo, un lobo salido de la nada me ataca de improvisto, hundiendo sus colmillos en la piel de mi brazo. Chillo de dolor y uso mi otro brazo para buscar mi arma perdida; tanteo la nieve pero no consigo nada. Siento el líquido ardiente salir de mis heridas, cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo que logro alcanzar una roca con mi mano libre. Sin pensármelo dos veces golpeo la cabeza del animal, causándome mucho más dolor al quitar aquellos dientes de mi piel. Sujeto mi brazo herido contra mi cuerpo y me impulso hacia atrás con los pies, buscando mi lanza.

Mi sangre tiñe la nieve de rojo, y sólo parece atraer al resto de las bestias. Si deciden atacarme todos juntos estoy perdida; sangrando y con un brazo menos no puedo hacer mucho para protegerme. De nada tengo a tres lobos más a mi alrededor, gruñiéndome, esperando una orden muda para atacar mientras yo sigo buscando mi lanza con desesperación.

«_Es todo. Voy a morir_» Es en lo único en que pienso. Los lobos gruñen con más fuerza y se preparan. De pronto, uno aúlla y los demás voltean; entonces, una alarma suena en el Estadio, y la manada corre lejos, como si algo los ahuyentara, dejándome sola, sangrando y a punto de congelarme sobre la nieve pintada con mi propia sangre. El Estadio parece iluminarse un poco más. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Me quito la chaqueta y la camiseta rápidamente, haciéndome un torniquete con esta última. Sin soltar mi brazo me pongo en pie y miro hacia todos lados. De repente, al menos una docena de pájaros pasa volando sobre mi cabeza, y tengo que pegar la espalda a un árbol para evitar se arroyada por una estampida de animales, grandes y pequeños, que huyen en una misma dirección. No entiendo nada.

Cuando ellos se alejan intento ver algo; no corro, a pesar de que mi cerebro dice que lo haga, y a toda prisa. No logro ver nada en el bosque, aunque sí siento mucho más frío de pronto. Escucho un ligero chillido y alzo la vista hacia un pájaro oscuro que vuela hacia mí, sin embargo, repentinamente cae como una roca al suelo y me hago hacia atrás cuando noto que los troncos, las rocas y las plantas, que toda la Arena se está congelando lentamente desde esa dirección. Y sin pensarlo salgo corriendo, detrás de los animales. Sujetándome el brazo herido me muevo con mucha más torpeza, y mi desesperación es tal que no logro pensar con claridad, sólo sé que no quiero morir congelada; que no es justo que me pasen tantas cosas en un solo día, y me desespero mucho más al verme en medio de un bosque sin salida ni posibles refugios.

Quiero irme a casa; ya me cansé de correr por mi vida. ¡Quiero regresar al Distrito 4!

Siento como si mis piernas se congelaran; tropiezo y para cuando me doy cuenta el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció y estoy cayendo por un túnel oscuro y pequeño. Aterrizo como un costal de sardinas sobre algo muy duro y golpeo el lado derecho de mi cuerpo, aturdiéndome.

Mis párpados al fin se rinden sin que pueda ver nada y, poco después de creer ver una ligera luz, todo se vuelve aterradoramente oscuro.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N** del **A:**_

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Háganme saber que no gasto mi tiempo en vano, lectores.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	9. La Primer Vencedora

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**LA PRIMER VENCEDORA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

El sol me da calor, pero no quema como otras veces, sino que su cálida presencia es casi como una caricia sobre mi piel. Agradable y reconfortante como nunca antes.

—Oye, preciosa, es hora de moverse— escucho la molesta voz de Ron en mi oído, así que me doy la vuelta e intento ignorarlo. Este lugar es muy agradable, y me siento cada vez más cansada— No vuelvas a dormirte, Mags.

—Déjame en paz— intento alejarlo, sintiendo como vuelvo a perder la consciencia poco a poco.

— ¡Mags!

Me levanto de un salto y la maravillosa imagen en mi cabeza de una cálida mañana en la playa se desvanece por completo, sumiéndome en la terrible oscuridad que me rodea. El sol se ha ido, al igual que la breve sensación de bienestar, sobre todo al recordar que sigo atrapada en la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre.

En cuanto mis ojos se acostumbran, puedo ver una pequeña luz asomándose entre unas rocas; por un segundo temo que sean los profesionales restantes, así que espero, inmóvil, a que hagan algún movimiento, y como nada sucede me acerco con sigilo. Hace mucho calor aquí dentro, y al asomarme encuentro la razón: un pequeño río subterráneo de lava, como la que mató a doce tributos en los juegos hace tres años, pero esta no se ve tan letal, y supongo que es gracias a su calor que no he muerto congelada. Eso me hace sonreír antes de que recuerde el dolor en mi brazo.

Quito la camiseta ensangrentada con mucho cuidado y miedo, y tengo que ahogar un gemido de pavor al ver los hoyos que los enormes dientes del lobo dejaron en mi piel. La carne está prácticamente destrozada; las heridas aún son recientes y no dejan de sangrar. Si sigo así sé que me expongo a morir de una fea y dolorosa infección.

Derrotada, me llevo las rodillas al pecho y me hago un ovillo, escondiendo la cara en mi brazo sano, sin moverme, llorar o hacer nada. Sólo me quedo allí, en blanco, adolorida y muy, muy triste por varios minutos, o tal vez varias horas, no tengo forma de saberlo.

Sé que pronto necesitaré medicinas, e intento pensar en la forma de conseguirlas o de hacer que un patrocinador quiera dármelas. Sin embargo, he oído que los precios de los regalos es astronómico cuando quedan tan pocos competidores, y la idea de morir aquí a causa de una infección hace que me angustie mucho más.

—Eso se ve mal.

Me sobresalto de inmediato y me doy la vuelta, encontrándome con la galante sonrisa de Ron a mi lado, y abro los ojos como platos, olvidando por un segundo el terrible dolor de mi brazo. ¿Es real o sólo estoy imaginando cosas? Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, pero al volver a abrirlos Ron sigue ahí, sonriéndome.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?— le digo, o más bien exijo saber, confundida y ligeramente mareada.

—La pregunta correcta sería porqué estás viéndome, ¿no crees?

Frunzo el ceño y me siento sobre una roca caliente, por lo que tengo que levantarme de inmediato. Sé que es imposible que Ron haya entrado al estadio, lo que me deja sólo con que estoy alucinando. Pero, ¿por qué con Ron? ¿Por qué no con Booth o una de mis hermanas? Me llevo la mano de mi brazo sano a la cabeza e intento pensar, sin muchos resultados, hasta que el sonido de las trompetas me sorprende; me pongo en pie de un salto; no quiero perderme ni una sílaba. Es Lucius Simms, y, nos invita a un banquete. Los banquetes se han implementado en los cuartos juegos, y casi siempre consisten en comida cuando la que hay en el estadio se ha acabado, lo cual me resulta extraño, teniendo en cuenta que veintiún tributos murieron el primer día, y yo no he tocado la comida del Capitolio. ¿Será que Casius y Ellora se la han acabado ellos solos? Lo dudo, así que escucho con atención cuando dice:

—Como podrán imaginar, no se trata de un banquete normal. Hay uno de ustedes que necesita una cosa desesperadamente, la cual tampoco le vendría mal a los otros dos— Sí que necesito algo desesperadamente, algo para curar mi brazo—. En la Cornucopia, al mediodía, podrán encontrar lo que necesitan, más varias provisiones donde se incluyen elementos sanitarios y comida, en una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito. Piénselo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será la última oportunidad. Buena suerte.

Quiero soltar una maldición. El tributo que necesita algo desesperadamente soy yo, y de seguro el banquete tendrá medicinas, y es una trampa para que Casius y Ellora me atrapen. Aunque no logro entenderlo. Los Vigilantes saben que el agua es sanadora, y que yo lo sé también... A menos que crean que no me he dado cuenta, pero lo dudo. ¿O será así? Digo, después de todo estuve delirando durante horas en esa balsa. Además, estoy muriendo de hambre, sin armas, y tan débil nunca podré valerme por mí misma. Tal vez crean que me atraparon con eso, y probablemente así sea, porque si no muero en el intento por obtener esa mochila moriré de una infección, seguro.

— ¿No crees que deberías moverte?— dice el falso Ron, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Tú ni siquiera estás aquí, así que cállate— le contesto, retomando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Las cámaras del Capitolio pueden tomarme en todo momento, así que deduzco que ahora mismo todos creen que me he vuelto completamente loca.

—Estoy, porque tú me trajiste— repone Ron, sereno.

Tiene razón; si está aquí es porque yo quise que estuviera. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. Entonces me doy cuenta de que Ron no está conmigo, y de que nunca me he sentido tan sola antes.

—Quiero regresar a casa— digo sin poder contenerme; también quiero llorar, pero Ron negando con la cabeza me hace cambiar de opinión.

—Estás cerca, Mags. Puedes lograrlo.

—Pero duele...— replico, sosteniendo mi inerte brazo contra mi cuerpo. No quiero llorar y parecer débil, pero cada vez tengo más ganas de hacerlo, y siento los ojos más y más húmedos.

—Sé que duele, pero debes resistir.

— ¿Cómo?— mi voz es cada vez más lastimera.

—Para empezar, tienes que salir de aquí. Mira allá arriba, el sol ya salió y no debe tardar en ser mediodía— señala una pequeña y estrecha abertura sobre nuestras cabezas, y yo lo sigo con mi mirada; Casius y Ellora, con sus cuerpos grandes y pesados, no cabrían, pero yo sí— Puedes salir por ahí. Tal vez así te envíen alguna medicina y no sea necesario que vayas a la Cornucopia... o puedes sumergirte en...

—El arroyo— completo su frase con un débil susurro, sintiéndome nuevamente esperanzada. Ron sonríe y cruza los brazos.

—Esa es mi chica.

—No soy tu chica— lo corrijo, levantándome para volver a enrollar la camiseta alrededor de mi herida— Soy Mags Flanagan, del Distrito 4. Y te mostraré quién es extraña, Ron Stafford— digo, aunque sé que los espectadores no entenderán, pero no me importa. Con que Ron lo haga es suficiente.

Me sujeto a las rocas con mi brazo bueno y me ayudo de mis pies y mi espalda para impulsarme y mantenerme estable. Tardo mucho más de lo que hubiera querido tan solo en hacer la mitad del camino, y para cuando estoy allí empiezo a sentirme demasiado cansada por la pérdida de sangre.

— ¡Vamos, preciosa! ¡Si te rindes ahora me darás la razón!— quiero sonreír ante las palabras del falso Ron, y lo hago, aferrándome a la irregular superficie rocosa con mi única mano.

—No vivirás lo suficiente para que eso pase— digo, entre dientes a causa del esfuerzo. Entonces, siento el sol en mis ojos justo a tiempo cuando mis agarrotados músculos se niegan a seguir moviéndose, así que, haciendo un último esfuerzo, saco primero mi mano, ayudándome con ella para, poco a poco, sacar el resto de mi cuerpo, soltando un gruñido.

¡Lo he logrado! ¡Estoy afuera! Me permito festejar mi pequeño triunfo, pero no por mucho ya que, aunque lo espero, no me llega ningún regalo de un patrocinador, así que sé que debo buscar el arroyo de agua sanadora. Sin embargo, no sé donde estoy, la noche pasada corrí bajo la noche sin ver por dónde iba, y ahora estoy en medio del bosque cubierto de nieve, frío y solitario, y no escucho ninguna corriente de agua.

— ¡Mags! ¡Por aquí!— me doy la vuelta y veo a Ron agitando los brazos para indicarme el camino; luego desaparece, pero en cuanto me muevo entre los árboles en la dirección que él me indicó vuelvo a verlo más adelante, señalándome nuevamente el rumbo

Camino durante un buen rato. La nieve solidificada hace que de tanto en tanto me resbale, pero Ron siempre está ahí para indicarme que dirección debo tomar. Salto troncos derrumbados, atravieso algunas rocas congeladas, lo cual se torna sumamente difícil con un brazo malo; me muevo con la nieve acumulada hasta las rodillas pero no me detengo. Ni el dolor ni el frío pueden doblegarme ahora.

Ron aparece por última vez junto a unos abetos pintados de blanco, y, muy serio, señala detrás de ellos antes de desaparecer completamente. Entonces, me asomo con lentitud, deteniéndome para esconder mi cuerpo detrás de un árbol y dejarme caer al suelo, tapándome la boca para no soltar ningún sonido. Detrás mío Casius pelea contra una rama que se le ha enredado entre los pies, soltando algunas maldiciones mientras intenta seguir avanzando, y no dudo que se dirige a la Cornucopia, porque puedo ver la punta dorada del cuerno al otro lado de donde estamos.

Respiro profundamente e intento calmar los agitados latidos de mi corazón, a la vez que una estupenda idea me estremece. Si los dos chicos del 2 están aquí, en el bosque, entonces están lejos del cuerno, para donde deben dirigirse, y adónde puedo llegar antes que ellos si soy más rápida; pero, ¿cómo? Estoy exhausta, mi brazo sigue sangrando y mis movimientos son tan erráticos como torpes. Aun así sé que no puedo darme por vencida, así que recuerdo todas las veces que me escondía en el cesto de ropa para asustar a mi hermana sin que se diera cuenta, y las veces en que me deslizaba sobre la arena y me metía de polizón en el barco del padre de Booth. Puedo ser muy sigilosa cuando quiero, lo sé.

Me muevo con lentitud, pero procurando no hacer ruido. La nieve ayuda bastante a cubrir mis pisadas, pero tengo que tener mucho cuidado de no hacerla crujir con fuerza, cosa que logro, hasta que, sin quererlo, piso una rama, provocando que Casius voltee en mi dirección, turbado, pero me animo a mí misma al ver que logré sacarle mucha ventaja, y corro hacia la Cornucopia con todas las de perder, pero segura de que voy a lo lograrlo.

Y entonces las veo. Son tres mochilas bien cargadas, acomodadas sobre una tarima, dos de las cuales tienen un número 2, y una sola con el 4, la mía. Salgo del bosque sin mirar atrás, porque sé que si me distraigo podría ser letal, así que voy directamente a la que tiene el número de mi distrito, cojeando debido a la fatiga y con mi camiseta y mi brazo empapados de sangre.

— ¡Ellora, Ellora!

Por un minuto, solo por un segundo, me permito mirar atrás cuando tengo mi mochila, y sonrío al ver que los chicos del 2 no me han alcanzado. Entonces, miro hacia el lago y estoy a punto de correr hacia él cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro, y, al voltear inconscientemente, siento el filo de la espada enterrándose en mi vientre.

Al principio no siento nada más que un ligero ardor; luego el dolor es intenso y paralizante. El aire se me escapa de los pulmones, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y mi boca se abre, pero nada más que sonidos agonizantes salen por ella.

Ahora sí es el final, porque sé que me tienen en sus manos.

—Sabíamos que vendrías, Mags— dice Ellora, con una voz tan suave que casi suena como un ronroneo— No sé porqué, pero algo me decía que eras tú quien necesitaba ese algo desesperadamente... ¡Casius!

Ellora sonríe, quita su espada de mi interior y caigo al suelo de rodillas, soltando lágrimas como ríos y sin poder respirar.

Pienso que va a rematarme, pero parece preferir dejar que me desangre, verme morir lentamente y disfrutar de cada momento. Con ojos vidriosos puedo ver como su compañero aparece por el bosque, con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡Eso es!— celebra, alzando un puño.

—Te dije que sería fácil— sisea Ellora, limpiando mi sangre del filo de su espada en mi chaqueta para pasársela a Casius— Ten. Te cedo el honor de rematarla. Aunque debes darte prisa, porque está herida y se desangra rápidamente; no durará mucho.

Me lleno de terror al escuchar eso, y lucho desesperadamente por arrastrarme lejos, pero el pesado pie de Ellora en mi espalda me lo impide.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte— Casius me jala por el cabello y me obliga a alzar la cabeza, evitando que me retuerza de dolor.

—Oh, mira, su brazo está lastimado...— Ellora suspira con falso pesar y estira mi brazo lastimado, haciéndome aullar de dolor y regodeándose con ello— Tal vez necesites ayuda con eso.

Se me sale el poco aire que me queda al sentir como uno de sus cuchillos destroza la piel de mi brazo, y se me desgarra la garganta por el grito de dolor que se me escapa. Es demasiado, y siento que en cualquier momento voy a perder la consciencia.

—Ya basta— Ellora me suelta, dejándome a merced de su compañero, sin fuerzas para resistirme.

Casius expone mi garganta y se agacha a mi altura para hablar contra mi rostro.

—Lamento que todo deba terminar así, Mags— dice, empuñando su enorme espada mientras endereza la musculosa espalda— Realmente no es nada personal; sólo quiero dar un buen espectáculo a la audiencia.

Sonríe de forma macabra y señala a nuestro alrededor con su brazo libre, como mostrando al público que nosotros no podemos ver, antes de ajustar su agarre en mi cabello, haciéndome sisear de incomodidad y dolor. Y sé que moriré, pero, ¿de verdad así será mi final? Caí en una trampa, ahora pienso que debí ser más cuidadosa, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Con mis últimas fuerzas miro a Casius fijamente. Si voy a morir, al menos voy a hacerlo viendo a mi asesino. No voy a cerrar los ojos. Su comentario, así como el hecho de que le importe en absoluto matarme viéndome a los ojos, me ha puesto tan asqueada como furiosa, lo bastante furiosa como para morir con alguna dignidad, creo. Mi último acto de valentía será mirarlo a los ojos hasta que no pueda seguir viendo, lo cual no será mucho, pero lo haré. No gritaré, moriré invicta, a mi discreta manera.

El filo del arma se yergue cada vez más cerca, más amenazante. Mi vista se nubla cada vez más también debido a las lágrimas que me niego a soltar para seguir con mi plan de morir dignamente; no obstante, aún con la vista nublada veo como, al momento en que Casius hace una pausa para aumentar la cruel expectación, Ellora alza su arma también, parándose tras él, lista para matarlo por la espalda.

Que irónico. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda blandir su espada él la observa a través del reflejo del metal y me suelta, haciéndome caer al suelo, inerte, deteniendo el ataque de su compañera, a tiempo para evitar ser apuñalado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!— gruñe tras alejar a Ellora de sí, alzando la guardia, listo para regresar cualquier ataque.

—No finjas demencia, Casius. Sabes bien que hubieras hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar; después de todo, sólo uno puede ganar, ¿no?

Con la vista húmeda puedo ver como el chico del 2 sonríe de lado, con esa expresión grotesca que hace segundos me enseñó.

—Al menos me hubieras dejado acabarla.

— ¿Para qué? Ya estaba muerta antes de llegar a la Cornucopia— sin mediar más palabras vuelve e atacarlo con fiereza, chocando sus espadas— ¡Siempre supimos que uno de nosotros dos ganaría!

Empiezan la lucha a solo unos metros de mí, sin importarles mi maltrecho cuerpo que cada vez pierde más sangre.

Tengo mucho frío; los párpados me pesan como nunca y apenas puedo respirar, pero ya no siento dolor. Es más, no siento nada, ni dolor, ni pena ni tristeza. No pienso en nada ni en nadie; sólo sé que tengo mucho sueño.

Pese a eso, por un segundo, la idea de regresar a casa pasa por mi mente; de sentarme junto al mar y ver las olas con el atardecer de fondo y Booth a mi lado, junto a Alinne, quien se ha convertido en mi amiga desde que fue a despedirse de mí del día de la cosecha, y mi familia. Todos mirando hacia la inmensa extensión de agua... Agua... ¡Agua!

Ellora cae y Casius intenta atravesarla, pero sólo consigue cortarla el rostro, aunque los dos parecen muy lastimados, pues sus movimientos son mucho más lentos que hace unos minutos, aunque eso no me importa. Como puedo alzo la mirada y descubro que el lago no está muy lejos, y que los dos chicos del Distrito 2 parecen demasiado ocupados como para recordar que sigo con vida, así que, a pesar de que mis músculos no responden en un principio, empiezo a arrastrarme hacia la orilla con mis últimas fuerzas, escuchando como Casius y Ellora, que se han desarmado el uno al otro, ahora pelean con sus puños.

El dolor vuelve más intenso que nunca, y muchas veces tengo que morderme los labios hasta sangrar para no gritar. Estoy tan cerca... De repente escucho un grito desgarrador y volteo la cabeza solo un segundo para ver como una lastimada Ellora clava su espada en el hombro de su compañero de distrito, sacándola en un movimiento limpio. Casius permanece en pie unos segundos, como si estuviera demasiado aturdido como para comprender que está herido de muerte, y cae de rodillas, desplomándose hacia uno de los lados, inconsciente, aunque el cañón no suena, pero Ellora no se preocupa por ello: acaba de enfocar sus ojos en mí, y se pasa un brazo por el rostro ensangrentado para limpiarlo, dando grandes zancadas en mi dirección.

El terror me invade e intento arrastrarme más rápido, porque no puedo ponerme en pie, pero a unos pocos centímetros del lago siento un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo que me obliga a quedarme quieta, y un sollozo escapa de mis labios.

— ¿Adónde, Mags?— pregunta la chica del 2 con su voz sombría y cruel. Quisiera mirarla, pero es demasiado doloroso mover mi cuello. No obstante, es ella misma quien voltea mi cuerpo, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y sentándose sobre mi estómago para acercarse, con su espada en alto— La corona es mía— gruñe— Como Casius dijo: nada personal— esta vez no tengo tiempo de hacerme la valiente; cierro los ojos esperando el golpe final. Entonces, siento algo cálido cayendo sobre mi rostro, y, al abrir los párpados, veo el rostro de Ellora muy cerca del mío, con los ojos bien abiertos y escupiendo sangre por la boca, moviéndose gracias a una fuerza invisible de sobre mi cuerpo y cayendo a un lado al mismo tiempo que suena el cañón que anuncia su muerte.

—Nada personal, Ellora— sisea Casius, tambaleándose ligeramente mientras observa el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera de distrito con una expresión de superioridad. En ese momento sus ojos claros se enfocan en los míos y vuelve a alzar su arma mientras mi mano inconscientemente busca algo con qué protegerme, pero él no concluye su ataque. La espada cae de su mano de repente, y Casius mira sus dedos casi con impotencia— La maldita cortó los tendones— dice, dejándose caer junto a mí mientras una sonrisa se posa en sus labios una vez más— Bien... sólo somos tú y yo, Mags...— carcajea sin ganas, respirando con un poco de dificultad— Es una lástima para ti que no me guste dejar las cosas inconclusas.

Una alarma suena en mi cabeza al ver sus esfuerzos por levantarse y usar su otra mano para tomar una roca del tamaño de mi cabeza. Me arrastro hacia atrás desesperadamente con los pies y lo veo acechándome, sin borrar esa sonrisa cruel de sus labios.

El suelo bajo mis manos desaparece y toco el agua helada del lago sin dejar de mirar a Casius, quien niega suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¡No vas a escapar otra vez!— exclama, lanzándose por mí justo en el momento en que, con un último impulso, me echo hacia atrás y me hundo por completo en la profundidad del lago, saliendo a la superficie por pura inercia, aullando de dolor al sentir el frío golpe en cada uno de mis maltrechos músculos. Casius me mira desde la orilla y se queda quieto— No importa que sepas nadar. No podrás mantenerte a flote por mucho tiempo— enseña sus dientes ensangrentados una última vez, cayendo de rodillas— Sí... no vas a resistirlo... Te ahogarás y yo seré el ganador...

Sigue hablando, pero estoy demasiado ocupada retorciéndome de dolor como para escucharlo, apenas manteniéndome a flote a costa del miedo a morir.

De pronto los dos estamos luchando por ser el último en mantenerse con vida; sin armas ni puños, sólo a fuerza de voluntad. Cualquiera puede ganar, porque no tengo forma de saber si el agua de la laguna también es curativa, y, en igualdad de condiciones, estoy segura de que no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Empiezo a perder la sensación en los brazos y el agua se ha teñido con el color de mi sangre para cuando escucho el cañón; miro hacia la orilla y veo que Casius al fin se ha desplomado.

Las trompetas empiezan a sonar, y la voz frenética de Lucius Simms se escucha por todos los rincones:

— ¡Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a la primer vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, la ganadora de la Décimo Primera edición: ¡Mags Flanagan! ¡Les presento a la tributo femenina del Distrito 4!

El rugido de la multitud del Capitolio, que sale en directo por los altavoces, me aturde.

El aerodeslizador aparece en el cielo y de él caen dos enormes pinzas que oscilan sobre mi cabeza. Luego no veo nada más. Estoy tan cansada que sólo puedo cerrar los ojos y perder la consciencia antes de que una última idea me invada: he ganado los juegos.

.

Cuando despierto me da miedo moverme. Todo el techo brilla con una suave luz blanca, lo que me permite ver que estoy en una habitación sin ventanas, en la que sólo está mi cama, con solo una puerta de vidrio traslúcido a la vista. El aire huele a algo fuerte y antiséptico. Del brazo derecho me salen varios tubos que se meten en la maquina que tengo al lado. Estoy desnuda, pero la ropa de cama me reconforta. Saco con precaución la mano derecha de la colcha: no sólo está limpia, sino que han arreglado las uñas en óvalos perfectos y las cicatrices de los cortes de Ellora se notan menos. Me toco la mejilla, los labios, la cicatriz arrugada sobre mi brazo y, cuando empiezo a pasarme los dedos por mi pelo de seda, me doy cuenta de que me han limpiado y sanado.

Intento sentarme, pero algún tipo de correa me rodea la cintura y sólo me deja levantarme unos centímetros. La restricción física hace que me entre el pánico, y me pongo a tirar y a retorcer las caderas para librarme de la correa; entonces se abre la puerta, y por ella entra una chica avox con una bandeja. Al verla me calmo y dejo de forcejear. Quiero hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero no sé por dónde empezar. Deja la bandeja sobre mis muslos y aprieta algo que me coloca en posición sentada. Mientras me arregla las almohadas, me atrevo a tocar su mano para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando, y de que en verdad está allí. Ella se tensa, pero no se aparta, lo cual agradezco; luego pone un cubierto en mi mano y me indica que debo comer. Cuando se va, la puerta se cierra sin hacer ruido detrás de ella y yo me vuelvo, hambrienta, hacia la bandeja: un cuenco de caldo, una pequeña ración de puré de manzana y un vaso de agua. Me resulta un poco chocante esa _bienvenida_, pero al final descubro que apenas soy capaz de terminar lo poco que me han dado. Es como si el estómago se me hubiese reducido al tamaño de una almeja, y me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente, porque la última mañana que pasé en el estadio estaba muriéndome de hambre. Normalmente pasan unos días entre el final de los juegos y la presentación del vencedor, de modo que puedan volver a convertir a un tributo muerto de hambre, herido y destrozado en una persona. Lenna andará por aquí, creando mi vestuario para las apariciones públicas. Issel y Ron estarán disponiendo el banquete para los patrocinadores y revisando las preguntas de las últimas entrevistas. En casa, en el Distrito 4, estarán inmersos en el caos de organizar las celebraciones de bienvenida a su primer vencedora mujer.

En casa... Supongo que Vessy, Linn y mi madre serán las más entusiasmadas. Booth y Alinne también deben sentirse felices. Pronto estaré con ellos. En casa.

Sé que la idea debería entusiasmarme, pero todo es todavía demasiado extraño como para que sienta algo. No estoy feliz por haber ganado, tampoco emocionada por poder volver a ver a mis seres queridos. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Tendría que estar sonriendo como loca, gritando de felicidad y saltando en una pata, pero no. No quiero hacerlo.

Por un segundo, la idea de volver a casa me aterra; entonces, recuerdo a los veintitrés chicos que jamás volverán a ver a sus familias y siento algo muy pesado en el pecho.

¿Así se sentirá un vencedor al despertar? ¿Así se abría sentido Ron Stafford? Decido que quiero preguntárselo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a salir de la correa, noto que un líquido frío sale de uno de los tubos y se introduce por una de mis venas; pierdo la conciencia de forma casi inmediata.

Lo mismo sucede una y otra vez durante un periodo indefinido: me despierto, me alimentan y, aunque me quedo muy quieta sobre la cama vuelven a dejarme sin sentido. Sólo noto algunas cuantas cosas: que los avox no pueden darme ninguna clase de pista o información de lo que pasa fuera de éste cuarto, que mis cicatrices desaparecen y los gritos de un hombre. No con el acento del Capitolio, sino con tono sibilante de mi distrito. No puedo evitar tener la vaga sensación de que alguien cuida de mí, y eso me reconforta.

Entonces, por fin, llega un momento en que me despierto y no tengo nada clavado en el brazo derecho. También me han quitado la correa de la cintura y soy libre para moverme a mi gusto, así que empiezo a levantarme, pero me detiene la visión de mis brazos: la piel está perfecta, suave y reluciente. No sólo han desaparecido sin dejar rastro las cicatrices del campo de batalla, sino también las que había acumulado con los años de pescadora. Me toco la piel y parece de seda; cuando intento buscar las mordeduras de los lobos y la carne desgarrada, no encuentro nada.

Saco las piernas de la cama, con los nervios de no saber si soportarán bien mi peso, y compruebo que están fuertes y preparadas. Al pie de la cama encuentro un traje que me hace estremecer, el mismo que llevábamos todos los tributos en el estadio. Me quedo mirándolo hasta que recuerdo que, obviamente, es lo que tengo que ponerme para saludar a mi equipo.

Me visto en menos de un minuto y me acerco a la puerta de cristal, que se abre al tenerme enfrente. Salgo a un pasillo amplio y vacío, tapizado con más puertas que no tengo la menor idea para qué son.

— ¿Ron?— es lo primero que me sale, ya que no hay nadie a quien preguntar.

Oigo que alguien responde gritando mi nombre, aunque no es su voz, sino una que me provoca primero irritación y después impaciencia: Issel.

Me vuelvo y los veo a todos esperando en una gran sala al final del pasillo: Issel, Lenna y Ron, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada. Como primer impluso salgo corriendo hacia ellos sin vacilar, pero me detengo a mitad de camino, sintiéndome extraña. Si algo he aprendido con los años es que los vencedores deben ser comedidos, arrogantes, sobre todo cuando sabes que te están mirando, así que recorro los últimos metros con lentitud, respirando profundamente e intentando mantener la barbilla alta. Cuando llego junto a ellos sólo alzo la mirada y con un gran esfuerzo intento sonreírles, aunque creo que lo que me sale es más una mueca que una sonrisa.

Ron, a quien ya había visto en el estadio producto de mis alucinaciones, me sorprende al ser el primero en acortar la distancia y abrazarme, pareciendo darse cuenta de toda mi confusión. Cuando me susurra al oído «Buen trabajo», no suena sarcástico ni burlón, y su abrazo es tan sincero que siento como me tiemblan las rodillas, así que me separo. Issel se la pasa abanicándose los ojos para evitar llorar y no deja de darme palmaditas en el pelo y de hablar sobre cómo le decía a todo el mundo que el ganador saldría del distrito 4. Lenna está igual de llorosa, y muy emocionada por haber vestido a la primer vencedora, enumerando todos los beneficios que eso le traerá. Todos parecen tan felices que me abruman.

—Bien. Creo que es hora de que te prepares para la ceremonia— dice Ron, salvándome del asfixiante abrazo de gratitud de Lenna.

—Gracias— respondo por lo bajo, y él me sonríe.

—Ve con Lenna. Tiene que prepararte— dice, tocando el sombrero negro que lleva puesto con la punta de los dedos— Nosotros te veremos luego.

—Espera, Ron— mi boca se mueve antes de que pueda pensar en lo que digo, al igual que mi mano, que sujeta la de Ron con fuerza. ¿Por qué lo detuve? No tengo idea, pero, de pronto, la idea de que se aleje de mí me asusta, así como cuando estaba en la Arena, y pensar en eso hace que me sonroje, bajando la cabeza para esquivar la mirada burlona de Ron. Sin embargo, él me mira con una extraña comprensión, y aprieta mi mano con gesto cariñoso, como si me entendiera sin necesidad de decir nada, lo cual es muy reconfortante.

—Todo estará bien, Mags— me dice, con voz suave. Entonces, Issel comienza a empujarlo hasta la salida y nos obliga a separarnos, alegando que _el tiempo es oro_, y se lo lleva por una puerta, dejándome con una todavía conmocionada Lenna, que se despide de las cámaras lanzando besos al aire, y nos alejamos de ellas; recorreremos algunos pasillos y llegamos a un ascensor que nos conduce al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento. Eso quiere decir que el hospital está en el sótano, incluso debajo del gimnasio en el que los tributos practicábamos haciendo nudos y tirando lanzas. Las ventanas del vestíbulo están oscurecidas y un puñado de guardias lo vigilan todo. Nadie más nos ve llegar al ascensor de los tributos. Se oye el eco de nuestras pisadas en el vacío, sobre todo de los tacones de Lenna, quien camina dando pasitos cortos y graciosos. Cuando subimos a la cuarta planta, me pasan por la cabeza las caras de todos los tributos que nunca regresarán, pero, extrañamente, no siento ningún tipo de empatía. Creo que todavía sigo algo confundida.

Entonces se abren las puertas, y las gemelas Dallia y Dellia, junto a Caesar, me asaltan hablando tan deprisa y con tanta alegría que no consigo entender lo que dicen, aunque el sentido está claro: están realmente encantados de verme, lo cual no me causa la menor emoción, aunque ninguno parece darse cuenta. Con sus extraños y coloridos vestidos es más como ver a un trío de pajarracos cariñosos al final de un día muy difícil que a mis amigos.

Me llevan al comedor y me alimentan con comida de verdad (costillas con salsa y patatas), aunque no tengo mucho apetito, y ellos no insisten.

—Oh, tu piel ha quedado tan suave... ¡Que envidia!— chilla Dallia (¿o será Dellia?), admirando mi rostro. Sin embargo, cuando me miro desnuda en el espejo me sorprende ver lo delgada que estoy, a pesar de que sólo pasé tres días en el estadio. Pese a eso me veo bastante saludable, aunque he perdido por completo el ligero bronceado que traje de mi tierra, y es muy extraño verme tan pálida como un cadáver.

Los asistentes seleccionan los ajustes de la ducha por mí y empiezan a arreglarme el cabello, las uñas y el maquillaje cuando termino. Charlan sin parar, así que apenas tengo que decir nada; eso está bien, porque no me siento muy habladora. Tiene gracia porque, aunque parloteen sobre los juegos, sus comentarios son siempre acerca de dónde estaban, qué hacían o cómo se sentían cuando sucedió algo en concreto; no me molesto en escucharlos hasta que empiezan a comentar lo decepcionados que están de que los juegos hayan durado tan poco. Sólo entonces me permito esbozar una mueca de odio. Todo gira en torno a ellos, no tiene nada que ver con los chicos que morían en el estadio, ni de todo lo que pasé en esos _escasos tres días_ de los que tanto reprochan.

—Ustedes, trío de urracas, déjenla ya— Lenna entra con un vestido corto de color cielo, sin mangas y con una falda hecha completamente de plumas que varían entre celestes y blancas, muy parecido al que ella porta— ¿Te gusta, querida?— me dice, con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que es casi cegadora.

Un «no» rotundo es lo que quiero decirle, pero me obligo a mí misma a sonreír.

—Es muy parecido al tuyo.

— ¡Lo sé! Promocionarás mi nueva línea de verano. ¡Todas las chicas del Capitolio querrán usar el vestido de la primer vencedora!

Y ahí están otra vez con lo mismo. Abro la boca para protestar cuando reparo en algo: es cierto, soy la primera _vencedora_, propiamente dicho, pues en diez años, diez hombres han ganado los juegos; ninguna mujer. Curioso.

Mientras sigo sumida en mis pensamientos Lenna me mete el vestido por la cabeza. Al instante noto que ha rellenado la parte del pecho para añadir las curvas que no tengo, así que me llevo las manos a los senos y frunzo el ceño.

—Te ves fabulosa, encanto— canturrea antes de que pueda protestar—, los Vigilantes y yo sugerimos modificarte quirúrgicamente. Sólo un poco, y para aumentar tus... bueno, atractivos. Pero Ron no estuvo de acuerdo, tuvo una gran pelea con ellos y ésta fue la solución de compromiso— no puedo evitar pensar en lo agradecida que estoy con Ron porque evitara que me transformaran en una de esas muñecas del horror, y casi escucho su voz burlona regresando un «_de nada_». Voy a mirarme al espejo, pero me detiene antes de que pueda hacerlo—. Espera, no te olvides de los zapatos.

Una de las gemelas (realmente no tengo idea cual) me ayuda a ponerme un par de zapatos de color azul con un tacón de al menos quince centímetros y me vuelvo hacia el espejo.

No me reconozco para nada. El vestido apenas me llega a medio muslo, y las plumas hacen que se vea como un gran capullo invertido. Mi cabello cae lacio y suelto por mi espalda desnuda, y mis piernas parecen kilométricas con esos zapatos que apenas me dejan caminar. El maquillaje de mi rostro es mucho más pronunciado que el que usé en la presentación y en la entrevista, lo cual me hace ver muy distinta; más madura, menos niña y más mujer. Pero, ¿con qué propósito?

—Es hora, _Maggi_— el sobrenombre de Lenna me irrita, pero no digo nada.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta donde nos entrenamos. La costumbre es que el vencedor y su equipo de preparación salgan al escenario por una enorme pantalla. Primero el equipo de preparación, seguido por el acompañante, el estilista, el mentor y, finalmente, el vencedor, así que me encuentro en una parte mal iluminada tras el escenario, esperando. Lenna y el equipo de preparación se van para ponerse sus trajes y colocarse en su sitio, así que me quedo sola en un rincón.

El rugido de la multitud es tan ensordecedor que no me doy cuenta de la llegada de Ron hasta que me es demasiado tarde.

—_Boo_— dice en mi oído, y doy un bote, sobresaltada; supongo que parte de mí sigue en el estadio— Tranquila, soy yo. Deja que te eche un vistazo— Levanto los brazos y doy una vuelta, siguiendo las instrucciones de su dedo índice— No está mal.

—Gracias. Creo— me ruborizo ligeramente; la primera señal de vida que doy en horas.

—No está mal para alguien tan poco atractiva— añade; yo sólo lo miro, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿En serio tenías que decir eso?— reclamo, aunque no puedo reprimir una sonrisa, olvidando por un momento todo lo que he pasado. Ron ríe y se frota la barbilla con una mano.

—No lo resistí— sonríe, siguiéndome el juego— ¿Y desde cuándo importa lo que yo crea? Será mejor que ocupemos nuestros puestos— Me conduce tras las luminosas puertas de cristal—. Es tu noche, preciosa, así que sólo ignórame.

— ¿Ron?

— ¿Hum?

—No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti...

Ron abre la boca y se pasa una mano por el mentón nuevamente, en un gesto que, según he notado, suele usar cada vez que está inquieto; y la idea me hace sonreír.

—Lo sé. Eso es obvio, ¿no?— ríe, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones— Disfruta tu noche— Me da un beso en la frente y desaparece tras las enormes puertas en un mar de aplausos y vítores. Y yo me quedo donde estoy porque sé que sigue mi turno, tirando de la falda y deseando que fuese más larga para tapar lo mucho que me chocan las rodillas. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no tendría sentido, porque todo el cuerpo me tiembla como un pez fuera del agua. Con suerte, lo atribuirán a la emoción. Al fin y al cabo, es mi noche.

El himno me retumba en los oídos y después oigo a Tristan Silverman saludar a la audiencia. La multitud rompe en aplausos cuando presenta al equipo de preparación. Me imagino a Caesar, Dallia y Dellia dando saltitos y haciendo reverencias ridículas. Después presenta a Issel, que ya ha estado en aquel mismo escenario hace cuatro años, y por último a Ron, que nuevamente es recibido con aplausos y gritos eufóricos.

Y entonces llega mi turno.

Las luces me ciegan y el rugido de la multitud me aturde cuando me encuentro a mí misma caminando hacia el escenario, casi como si no estuviera allí realmente, repartiendo sonrisas tontas y comentarios sin sentido, y para cuando me doy cuenta estoy sentada sobre un cómodo sillón de terciopelo azul, jugando con las plumas de mi falda mientras respondo a las preguntas de rigor.

Tristan Silverman hace algunos chistes y pasa al espectáculo. Durará cerca de tres horas y es de visión obligatoria para todo Panem. Cuando reducen la intensidad de las luces y aparece el sello en la pantalla, se me acelera el corazón y siento el impulso de huir. ¿Cómo se han podido enfrentar a esto los otros vencedores? Durante los mejores momentos suelen mostrar la reacción del ganador en un cuadro de una esquina de la pantalla.

Resumir todos unos juegos en tres horas normalmente debe ser toda una hazaña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cámaras que funcionaban a la vez. En cierta forma me alegra haberle aligerado la carga al que monta esto, pues solo debió resumir tres días de juegos.

La primera hora o así se centra en los sucesos anteriores al estadio: la cosecha, el paseo en carro por el Capitolio, las clasificaciones del entrenamiento y las entrevistas. Una banda sonora animada hace que parezca el doble de horrible porque, claro, todos los que aparecen en pantalla, menos yo, están muertos.

Una vez en el campo de batalla se ofrece una detallada cobertura del baño de sangre, lo que lleva otra hora por todas las luchas y muertes; veintiún muertes, para ser exactos, en solo unos minutos.

Quisiera poder taparme los ojos y desaparecer a tener que revivir todos los horrores del estadio, en especial el baño de sangre. A pesar de todo tengo que admitir que la lucha es descomunal; los tributos, incluso los de los distritos más débiles, luchan hasta por un trozo de pan; resulta desgarrador verlo. Entonces aparezco yo, seminconsciente en medio de la feroz batalla; luego recobro el aplomo y con impotencia observo la muerte de Flint y Silker antes de huir y acampar junto al arroyo. Después, básicamente, los realizadores alternan imágenes de los tributos del Distrito 2 e imágenes mías. Sobre todo imágenes mías. Cuando construyo mis armas y balsa, cuando pesco, cuando huyo de Ellora y Casius; pero, sobre todo, de mi lucha contra los lobos, momento en el que la multitud contiene el aliento, y yo tengo que admitir que el encargado del video me hace ver como toda una luchadora, valiente y fuerte. Cuando llega el momento de la cueva algunos ríen, lo cual me hace sentir muy tonta, sobre todo al verme conversando con una roca que en mi mente era Ron, y cuando digo su nombre las cámaras enfocan las reacciones de ambos. El momento más incómodo de mi vida. Luego llega la última lucha en la Cornucopia, en donde soy consciente que pude haber muerto; al final pasan la silenciosa batalla contra Casius por quien resistiría más, cuando un aerodeslizador me saca del agua, y termina con Ron recibiéndome en sus brazos, cosa que no recuerdo.

Después hay muchas reverencias y vítores. Tengo el brazo a punto de caérseme de tanto saludar cuando Tristan por fin se despide de los espectadores y les recuerda que vuelvan mañana para la última entrevista. Como si les quedase alternativa.

Me llevan a la mansión del presidente para el banquete de la victoria, donde tenemos muy poco tiempo para comer mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio y los patrocinadores más generosos se pelean por sacarse una foto con Ron y conmigo. Es extraño, porque yo soy la vencedora, pero es Ron quien recibe la mayoría de los halagos, sobre todo de curiosas mujeres mayores que parecen conocerlo bien, lo cual, en cierta medida, es irritante.

Por lo que pude notar desde que desperté sé que estos no fueron los juegos más impresionantes, pero todo el mundo luce eufórico. Por nuestro lado pasa una cara sonriente tras otra, cada vez más borrachas conforme avanza la noche. De vez en cuando le echo un vistazo a Ron, que no para de reír con sus _amigas_, y él también me mira a veces, sonriéndome, pero no como lo hace con aquellas mujeres; es como más… ¿reconfortante? ¿Sincero? No puedo adivinarlo. Yo sólo sigo riendo, dando las gracias a todos y sonriendo para que me saquen fotografías, sintiéndome cada vez más enferma, hasta que Ron regresa conmigo, y ya no vuelvo a soltar su mano.

El sol empieza a asomar por el horizonte cuando volvemos muy despacio a la cuarta planta del Centro de Entrenamiento.

—Gran noche, ¿eh?— dice Ron, tras haberme acompañado hasta mi puerta, y recargándose en el marco de la misma para estar a mi altura; se nota a leguas que está ebrio— Lo hiciste bien, cariño.

—Supongo… ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres?— suelto sin pesar, mordiéndome el labio mientras miro al suelo.

Ron parece sorprendido con mi pregunta un momento, aunque acaba sonriendo de lado.

—Amigas, Mags, ¡amigas! ¿Por qué la curiosidad? Tú también tienes amigos, ¿o no?— dice, enderezando su postura.

—Sí, pero…— me quedo callada porque prefiero no decirle que Booth nunca me miraría como sus _amigas_ lo miraban a él. Sin embargo, Ron suelta una carcajada, como si adivinara mis pensamientos; luego vuelve a inclinarse para quedar a mi altura y suspira contra mi rostro, bajando los párpados seductoramente, y mi cuerpo se tensa ante su cercanía, aunque no me muevo ni un centímetro y no puedo evitar mirar sus labios rojos y entreabiertos.

—Vete a la cama, Mags. Saldrás en televisión a las dos— me dice, con una media sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para tambalearse por el corredor hacia su habitación, dejándome en mi puerta, con el olor a alcohol de su aliento inundando mi nariz.

La noche se me hace demasiado corta, a pesar de que en ningún momento puedo cerrar los ojos y dormir; aun así me cuesta horrores levantarme de la cama cuando Issel llama a mi puerta en la mañana, por lo que sólo me dan un par de minutos para comer un plato de cereales y pan de algas antes de que baje el equipo de preparación, y todo el parloteo empieza de nuevo. Cuando entra Lenna puedo notar que está todavía más eufórica que ellos y no deja de hablar acerca de su _primer vencedora_ mientras me pone un vestido de seda roja y zapatos del mismo color. Después me maquilla personalmente, pintándome los labios de rojo también y maquillando mis ojos de un profundo color negro, haciendo que luzca mucho más adulta. Casi sensual. Lenna y yo charlamos de todo un poco, y entre unos comentarios y otros se le escapa que todo mi vestuario fue ordenado por Ron. ¿La razón? Al parecer, como ya sabía, hay muchas personas que no están contentas con que los juegos hayan durado solo tres días, por eso Ron planea hacerme más _deseable_ para el público y ganar cierta popularidad que no poseo. Supongo que eso es lo mejor.

La entrevista se realiza en el salón. Han vaciado un espacio y colocaron el sillón de terciopelo azul, rodeado de jarrones de rosas rojas y azules. Sólo hay un puñado de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento; no tendré público delante.

Tristan Silverman me da un cálido apretón de manos cuando entro y palmea mi cabeza.

—Felicidades, Mags, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. Un poco nerviosa, creo.

—No lo estés, va a salir muy bien— responde, dándome otra palmadita tranquilizadora en la coronilla.

—Supongo— intento sonreírle, a pesar de que de nuevo me tiemblan las piernas, que torpemente intento cubrir con el corto vestido que me puso Lenna.

Entonces entra Ron, muy guapo (odio admitirlo) vestido de rojo y negro, y se me queda viendo, incomodándome.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada— ríe y se acomoda a un lado de la habitación, esperando por Issel pero sin dejar de mirarme como si no me reconociera. Es demasiado extraño.

Noto un escalofrío por el cuerpo y no tengo tiempo para analizarlo, porque ya están preparados para la entrevista. Me siento de manera algo formal en el sillón, pero decido cruzar las piernas y sacar el pecho. Si voy a ser deseable, pues que la actitud cuente. De reojo veo como Ron sonríe tras su copa y levanta el pulgar.

Alguien inicia la cuenta regresiva y, sin más, salgo en directo para todo el país. Tristan Silverman sí que sabe lo que hace; bromea, molesta a algunas personalidades y llora de risa cuando se presenta la ocasión. Es bastante fácil llevar una charla con él, así que me permito relajarme e incluso sonrío también mientras intento contestar a todas sus preguntas.

El único momento incómodo es cuando me pregunta sobre cómo me hace sentir ser la vencedora de los ya catalogados como _"los juegos más cortos _(me doy cuenta de que la palabra aburridos oscilaba entre sus labios) _de la historia"_. Y quiero decirle que para mí fueron los peores tres días de mi vida, pero sólo sonrío a la cámara como una tonta, alegando que fueron todos días excitantes.

Tristan se despide y todo se termina. La gente se ríe y me felicita, aunque yo estoy como perdida en una nube de enfurruñamiento hasta que Ron toca mi hombro.

— ¿Están bien?— pregunta.

—Claro.

—Bien... Es hora de irnos, pero antes puedes pasar por tu cuarto y llevarte lo que quieras.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto para recoger algunas cosas y descubro que en realidad no quiero nada, pero me llevo todo lo que encuentro como obsequios para mis hermanas y mi madre; oh, y para Booth y Alinne también, aunque casi todo lo que ella tiene es del Capitolio, pero sé que agradecerá el gesto.

Nos llevan por las calles en un coche con ventanillas oscuras y el tren nos espera. Apenas podemos despedirnos de Lenna, aunque la veremos dentro de unos meses, cuando tenga que hacer la Gira de la Victoria por los distritos para una ronda de ceremonias triunfales. Me darán un montón de placas inútiles y el pueblo tendrá que fingir que me adora. Será muy divertido; sí como no.

El tren empieza a moverse y nos introducimos en la noche hasta salir del túnel, momento en que respiro libre por primera vez desde la cosecha. Issel está sentada a mi lado y Ron frente a nosotras, bebiéndose una copa de vino de a pequeños sorbos. Nos sirven una cena digna del presidente y guardamos silencio delante del televisor para ver la repetición de la entrevista. A medida que nos alejamos del Capitolio empiezo a pensar nuevamente en casa, en mis hermanas y en mi madre, y en Booth. Me disculpo para ir a quitarme el vestido, y ponerme uno mucho más sencillo. Mientras me limpio con esmero todo el maquillaje del rostro y me suelto el cabello del elaborado moño, empiezo a transformarme de nuevo en mí, en Mags, una chica que vive en la Carnada, que pesca cangrejos en las orillas, que comercia en el Muelle y nada hasta que parece una pasa y se ve obligada a salir del agua. Me miro en el espejo intentando recordar quién soy y quién no. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que soy el primer vencedor que puede jactarse de no haber asesinada a nadie, pero, por alguna extraña razón, eso no me hace sentir orgullosa, ni aligera el peso extra que siento en el pecho.

Veré a todos de nuevo, aunque eso tampoco me hace sentir mejor. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Quiero abrazar a mi familia, y a Alinne y Booth...

Booth. La idea de que veré a Booth apenas dentro de unas horas hace que note mariposas en el estómago. ¿Por qué? No puedo explicármelo del todo. Es mi mejor amigo; el primero que he tenido. Debe ser por eso.

Me he librado hasta el momento por los juegos, pero algo me dice que no habrá juegos en los que esconderse cuando lleguemos a casa. Y eso me asusta.

El tren avanza, acercándome cada vez más a casa, haciéndome sentir cada vez más extraña. El resto del viaje no veo a Issel ni a Ron, pero los dos están esperándome en la puerta cuando el tren empieza a meterse en la estación del Distrito 4. A lo lejos, por una ventana, puedo ver el mar, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borra de mis labios al notar el gran número de personas que esperan por mí en el andén. Son demasiado, y empieza a entrarme el pánico, pero cuando intento alejarme siento la mano fuerte de Ron sujetando la mía, deteniéndome cuando mi respiración comienza a hacerse irregular.

—Todo estará bien— me dice, apretándome con fuerza. Y por alguna razón le creo, y ya no tengo miedo a nada que no sea que suelte mi mano, pero no lo hace.

Y sé que nunca lo hará.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N** del **A:**_

**Al fin terminé este capítulo.**

**Mags ganó los juegos, pero la historia sigue.**

**Gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por sus reviews.**

**Mis lectores son mi inspiración.**

**Nos leemos!**

**H.S.**


	10. Casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games _no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CASA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Las cámaras se encienden, los técnicos prueban el sonido y el equipo de estilistas saluda al público entre lloriqueos y risas tontas, al igual que Issel y Lenna. Y yo sólo estoy aquí, de pie y ausente, correspondiendo abrazos y besos como si no fuera yo misma; como si todo esto fuera parte de un mal sueño del que aún no he podido despertar.

— ¿Mags? ¿Todo está bien?— pregunta mi madre con cautela; su cercanía me consuela en cierta forma, pero, por alguna razón, también me incomoda.

—Sí, claro.

Intento sonreírle para tranquilizarla, pero sólo logro esbozar una mueca de cansancio.

Las festividades son las más grandes desde que Ron Stafford ganó sus juegos. Todo el Distrito 4 está de fiesta; hoy nadie dormirá temprano.

Adonde miro solo veo caras sonrientes, eufóricas y felices; reconozco algunas, pero no otras, que son la mayoría. A mi lado, sobre el escenario, están el alcalde, su esposa y sus dos hijos, Castor y Alinne, junto a mi madre y mis hermanas. Alinne viene corriendo hacia mí, con sus rizos de oro rebotando en el aire, brillando tanto que primero me recuerda a la Cornucopia, el cuerno dorado de los Juegos del Hambre, pero luego veo en ella a la gente del Capitolio, y me cuesta horrores no hacerme a un lado cuando me abraza.

— ¡Me alegro de que hayas regresado!— chilla en mi oído, saludándome como si acabase de regresar de unas largas vacaciones

No respondo a sus palabras; me giro para estrechar la mano del alcalde Stonehead y su esposa. Castor, el hermano mayor de Alinne, me sorprende con otro abrazo, educado y prudente, con toda la solemnidad que se esperaría del hijo de un funcionario del Estado.

—Bien hecho, Mags. Tú merecías ganar— me dice, tomando mis manos en señal de amistad y mirándome a los ojos. Los suyos son grandes y verdes, como los de Alinne, pero él, a diferencia de su hermana, no usa peluca ni ninguna otra excentricidad propia del Capitolio, aunque su traje combina con las ropas doradas del toda su familia. Su cabello luce su color rubio natural, al igual que la piel pálida de su rostro de facciones anguladas.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Creo que en toda mi vida jamás le he escuchado decir más de dos palabras juntas, ni en la escuela (aunque no vamos en el mismo curso), ni en ningún otro acto del Estado.

Los aplausos me sacan de mi nube de turbación, indicándome que es hora de seguir.

Mi madre y mis hermanas se la pasan abrazándome el resto de la cena en la casa del alcalde, la cual me paso callada, sonriendo como acto reflejo cada vez que Issel me pellizca las costillas, y el resto del tiempo con la mirada perdida.

A lo lejos puedo vislumbrar el cabello cobrizo de Booth, y, al encontrar sus ojos con los míos, por un segundo vuelvo a ser yo misma, la simple chica del Distrito 4 que ama las sardinas y los días de pesca, pero la multitud que se interpone entre nosotros hace que la realidad me golpeé más duro que nunca: ya no seré jamás la chica inquieta y risueña; algo ha cambiado mientras estuve en ese estadio, y sólo hasta ahora soy capaz de darme cuenta.

Las despedidas comienzan, Issel, Lenna y el resto del equipo regresarán al Capitolio, pero la gente del Distrito 4 seguirá festejando por unos días más. Y yo seguiré aquí, saludando, sonriendo y actuando como una vencedora.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Desde mi ventana puedo ver como el mar azul-verdoso se mece lentamente, y escucho el suave sonido de las olas rompiendo con el apacible silencio nocturno.

La Isla de los Vencedores es una especie de península artificial en las afueras, sólo conectada con el resto del Distrito 4 mediante un trecho inconcluso de tierra y un puente colgante.

Hace once años, doce enormes casas fueron construídas aquí, con el único propósito de servir como hogar a los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre, y hasta hace tres meses solo una de ellas estaba ocupada, por Ron Stafford.

Mi familia y yo dejamos nuestra casa en la Carnada a los pocos días de mi regreso para instalarnos en la Isla, y desde entonces no he vuelto a la ciudad ni al Muelle. En realidad, no he salido de mi casa ni he visto a nadie más que a mi familia, y ocasionalmente a Ron, mi nuevo vecino.

Mi hermana Linner dice que me he vuelto loca, mientras que Vessy y mamá son más tolerantes, y están seguras de que solamente estoy atravesando una fase. La mayor parte del tiempo lo entienden y me dejan sola, cosa que agradezco, pero sé que lo hacen porque no saben de las pesadillas.

A veces sueño con que estoy de regreso en el estadio, y que un lobo desgarra mi garganta; a veces veo a Flint morir frente a mis ojos una y otra vez mientras Ellora me atrapa con sus cientos de tentáculos y me obliga a ver. La pesadilla más común es verme de nuevo en la plataforma, sudando y con miedo, y siempre despierto con un grito cuando suena la alarma. Supongo que me habría vuelto loca hace rato de ser por Ron…

La Luna en su punto más alto me indica que ya es hora dormir, así que me asomo al corredor y escucho…Nada. Cierro la puerta con seguro y me pongo la pijama. Deshago la cama y preparo las almohadas que siempre pongo en mi lugar antes de volver a cerrar las mantas y buscar la soga que uso para salir por la ventana. Recorro el patio con sigilo y abro la puerta de la casa contigua para entrar. Antes solía hacerlo por la ventana, pero la puerta es mucho más práctica. El olor a vino y almizcle invade mis sentidos, y al alzar la vista veo a Ron en el sofá, como todas las noches, con una copa de vino entre las manos.

No es necesario intercambiar palabras ni saludos. Él alza la vista de su libro y me mira por una fracción de segundo antes de sonreír y regresar los ojos a su lectura. Yo sólo lo ignoro y camino a las escaleras; sé a dónde voy, conozco el camino. Abro la puerta de la habitación principal y noto que todo está en orden, como siempre. Quito las mantas y me meto en la cama, pero no cierro los ojos todavía.

No tardo en escuchar los pasos pesados sobre la alfombra del corredor, y la puerta vuelve a abrirse, dejando pasar a Ron, que de nuevo no dice nada, ni siquiera me mira. Él sólo camina hacia el armario y saca una pijama; entra al baño y sale vestido. Vuelve a mirarme y sonríe mientras se acomoda en la cama, sobre las mantas, y saca el libro que trajo consigo desde la sala, poniéndose a leer a mi lado, en silencio, como hace todas las noches desde que empezamos con esta extraña rutina. No sé como empezó todo exactamente. Una noche, un mes después de mi regreso, salí de mi habitación con lágrimas en los ojos debido a una pesadilla; no recuerdo si fui a buscar a Ron o si simplemente me lo encontré fuera de casa, pero lo que sí recuerdo a la perfección es lo que me dijo:

—También las tengo— yo sólo lo miré, sin entender al principio que hablaba de las pesadillas— Es inútil que corras; te seguirán a donde vayas…Ven.

Aún hoy no sé que fuerza mística me hizo seguirlo hasta su habitación, pero lo que sí sé es que sólo estando cerca de Ron puedo dormir bien. Todavía tengo las pesadillas, pero cada vez que despierto él está ahí para convencerme de que estoy a salvo, y su apoyo significa para mí mucho más que el de cualquier otra persona, tal vez porque en todo el Distrito 4 nadie más que Ron y yo sabemos lo que es tener la presencia constante de la muerte sobre nuestras cabezas. Nadie podría entenderme como él, y nadie podría entenderlo a él como yo lo hago. Por más egoísta y cruel que suene, ahora siento como si sólo lo tuviera a él, y él a mí.

— ¿Es otra novela?— pregunto, saliendo de mis pensamientos e intentando, una vez más, disipar la extraña sensación de estar en la misma cama que el sujeto al cual solía detestar meses atrás.

Ron me mira por el rabillo del ojo, sin mudar de expresión. Sé que debo verme ridícula con las mantas hasta las orejas y el cabello alborotado, pero él tiene la elegancia suficiente como para no reírse de mí. No hoy, al menos.

—Historia, en realidad— comenta, regresando la vista a su libro, y, alzando las cejas con diversión, añade:— _Literatura prohibida_. Es un libro que salvé de la quema después de la guerra— dice, y tuerce los labios como si esperara una reprimenda.

No puedo evitar sentirme intrigada, así que salgo de mi escondite y me siento a la par de Ron, curiosa.

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto. Recuerdo _la quema_. Cuando la guerra finalizó, el Capitolio mandó a confiscar todo panfleto, símbolo o libro que consideraran _ofensivo_ para el Estado; así desaparecieron muchos de los materiales que hablaban sobre la vida antes de Panem y de los Juegos del Hambre, siendo reemplazados por los que el presidente consideraba _apropiados_.

—No te emociones; sólo habla de sobre la flora y fauna de un lugar que se llamaba _Amazonia_— dice, soltando un suspiro— Es interesante, pero no vale lo que pasaría si me encontraran con él— sonríe y se recarga un poco más contra el respaldo de la cama, mirándome— No entiendo porqué lo habrían prohibido.

—Sólo querían estar seguros de que no se les escapara nada— me encojo de hombros y desvío el rostro hacia la ventana, nerviosa ante esos ojos tan profundos.

—Tal vez— suspira. De reojo noto como se mueve y regresa a su posición inicial, recargando el libro sobre sus piernas, y contemplo su perfil por un rato. Aunque sigo sin soportarlo debo aceptar que es decididamente muy apuesto. Si todas las chicas del distrito que corren tras sus huesos supieran que por las noches duermo con él... Mi hermana, Linn, pondría el grito en el cielo si se enterara; después de asesinarme, claro.

Ron siempre ha sido un mujeriego, según tengo entendido. Antes de ganar mis Juegos nunca había cruzado palabra con él, pero ocasionalmente Booth y yo lo cruzábamos en el Muelle del brazo de dos o a veces más chicas de las más bonitas de la ciudad, y eso no le impedía coquetear con otras. Nunca lo había soportado por que no me agradan ese tipo de personas, sin embargo, desde que regresamos no he visto que metiera mujeres a su casa, salvo yo, claro. Supongo que ha cambiado, pero con Ron no puedo confiarme.

— ¿Qué pasa?— su voz despreocupada me sobresalta, haciéndome hundirme mucho más entre las mantas.

—Nada— intento sonar despreocupada, pero creo que no me sale del todo bien, aunque Ron parece no darle importancia.

—Bien; descansa.

No tiene que decirlo dos veces; lo maravilloso de compartir la cama él es que puedo dormirme casi al instante, y de esa forma evito un poco más la vergüenza.

Esa noche no tengo pesadillas, y apenas abro los ojos por la mañana me encuentro con el apacible rostro dormido de Ron en la almohada de al lado; siempre es así. Yo duermo por las noches, él sólo logra conciliar el sueño en la madrugada, así que no me sorprende verlo. Dormido luce muy inocente; casi como un niño pequeño. Es tierno.

Intento no moverme mucho al salir de la cama; me levanto con cuidado y me aseguro de dejarlo bien tapado antes de irme. ¿Qué puedo decir? Verlo así despierta mi instinto maternal, creo.

Me meto en mi habitación de nuevo por la ventana, guardo la soga, quito las almohadas de mi cama, el seguro de la puerta y espero unos minutos antes de bajar a reunirme con mi familia, que como todas las mañanas ya ha despertado.

—Buenos días, _Sardina enlatada_— Vessy usa mi nuevo apodo para saludarme, igual que todos los días desde que dejé de salir de casa; de mis dos hermanas ellas es a la que más detesto. Sólo la ignoro y me siento junto a Linn, recibiendo el beso de buenos días de mi madre.

—Buenos días— saludo con pereza, tomando una hogaza de pan de algas fresco— ¿Fueron a la panadería?— pregunto, pues es claro que no es pan hecho en casa.

—No; Booth lo trajo temprano en la mañana— suspira mi madre, pasándome el queso de cabra— Vino a buscarte para ir a pescar… De nuevo— me dice; detecto un tinte de reproche en su voz pero me hago la desentendida, lo que mejor me sale desde que regresé de los juegos. No la culpo; hace meses que no veo a Booth, a pesar de que él siempre se preocupa por mí y viene a visitarme a veces, pero nunca lo atiendo. No me siento lista para verlo, ni a él ni a nadie más del Distrito 4, como si quisiera mantenerme a salvo en la pequeña burbuja de seguridad que creé para mí en mi nueva casa. Ron dice que se me pasará, pero conforme se acerca la fecha de la Gira de la Victoria lo dudo más y más.

—Ah, Mags, hija, Issel llamó y pidió que hicieras algunos de tus adornos para llevar al Capitolio.

—Vaya, tus artesanías se han vuelto muy populares, hermanita— Linn alza la mirada de sus notas y me sonríe.

—Sólo son una moda. Ya pasará cuando coronen al nuevo vencedor— respondo, y no digo nada más porque pensar en que en tan solo unos meses tendré que llevar a dos niños de mi distrito a la Arena basta para hacer que sienta un hueco en el estómago.

—Pues moda o no yo siempre dije que tenías talento para las artesanías; en especial para los anzuelos— mi madre me sonríe desde el otro extremo de la cocina y yo le regreso el gesto en agradecimiento, comiendo una cucharada del cuenco con cereales que ella y mis hermanas siempre tienen listo para mí.

A pesar de que ahora soy rica ellas siguen en sus respectivos trabajos, por lo que después de desayunar me quedo sola en mi inmensa casa nueva, solo con la compañía del sonido de las agujas del reloj de piso que Lenna nos regaló.

A veces hasta yo misma creo que me he vuelto loca. Antes de los juegos jamás estaba en casa, ni cuando debía estarlo; ahora me paso aquí la 24 horas; a veces sola, a veces con Ron o mi familia; ya no debo asistir a la escuela, ni necesito trabajar o intercambiar mercancía en el Muelle; el caso es que mi nueva vida me da mucho tiempo libre, tiempo que uso para pensar en lo tristes y grises que se han convertido mis días, y lo mejor es que no importa. Esta soy; ésta es Mags, la chica gris y extraña del Distrito 4.

Ya con mi dosis diaria de miseria a cuestas limpio lo poco que ensucié y me encierro en mi cuarto de manualidades, mi lugar preferido de la casa. Yo misma he cubierto las paredes de caracoles y estrellas de mar; he trenzado varias canastas de algas y hecho millones de anzuelos con todos los materiales habidos y por haber que tengo desperdigados por la red que cuelga del techo. Es un lugar maravilloso; es _mi_ lugar.

Despejo la mesa de trabajo y saco mis pinzas, unas plumas rosadas que Issel me mandó del Capitolio y un rollo de alambre de cobre para empezar a trabajar. Si bien sólo me dedico a hacer anzuelos la gente del Capitolio los usa como aretes, adornos para el cabello o prendedores para sus ropas. Jamás entenderé las modas de esa gente.

Son casi las doce cuando escucho la puerta de entrada, aunque no necesito ver de quién se trata.

Ron abre la puerta y se queda allí como todos los días, con pintas de recién levantado, el cabello rubio despeinado en todas direcciones y una mirada divertida en el rostro.

—Tengo hambre— me dice. Si algo hemos aprendido él y yo en estos meses es que las formalidades no son ni remotamente necesarias cuando estamos solos— Ven, vamos a comer.

—Estoy algo ocupada ahora; ve tú.

— ¡Vamos, Mags! Hoy preparé algo especial. Solos tú y yo; sin público, como dos extraños amigos unidos por la desesperación y el hambre— ríe de esa manera que tanto detesto, como si fuera un niño pequeño que sabe que hizo una travesura. A veces olvido cual de los dos es el adulto.

El sol me quema en los ojos; ¿hace cuanto que no lo veo? Ron me ha obligado a ponerme uno de esos enormes sombreros que Issel me obsequió para protegerme del sol, uno de color rosa, lleno de flores, pero la luz igual me molesta.

—Ya te acostumbrarás— ríe, ayudándome a bajar la escaleras de la entrada.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Sólo comeremos algo— me dice, enseñando la canasta y la sombrilla que lleva en una de sus manos— ¿Hace cuánto no vas a un picnic en la playa?

—La última vez fue antes de la guerra— digo, rememorando el suceso; la última vez que había comido en un picnic mi padre nos había llevado; tres semanas después el Capitolio bombardeó por primera vez el Distrito 4, pero intento no pensar en eso.

—También yo— suspira. Caminamos sobre la arena; el sol se ha ocultado tras unas nubes. Ron me detiene, saca una manta y clava la sombrilla en la arena, extendiendo los brazos con orgullo.

—Nada mal, ¿eh?

—Presumido— detesto a Ron cuando hace este tipo de cosas; lo detesto porque hace que deje de desagradarme.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Mags! Tu piel se pondrá transparente si sigues encerrada en tu casa, y el Capitolio espera a su vencedora bronceada y saludable. No a una débil paliducha.

— ¡Yo no soy débil!— me defiendo, dejándome caer sobre la manta sin ninguna delicadeza; después de todo esto no es una cita ni nada, no tengo porqué comportarme como una _dama_. Entonces lo recuerdo; la Gira de la Victoria inicia mañana.

— ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!— se burla, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—No lo olvidé— digo, intentando sonar convincente— Se me pasó la fecha, eso es todo.

—Como sea; todos los ojos volverán a estar sobre ti, así que come algo— me dice, comenzando a sacar la comida de su cesta, unos simples sándwiches de ternera y una ensalada de huevo y zanahorias, algo muy simple pero demasiado elaborado para la mente limitada de Ron.

— ¿Quién te ayudó con todo esto?— le pregunto; él sonríe y sus ojos azules se pierden en la superficie del mar.

—Nadie me ayudó. Sólo quería hacerte un regalo… Las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles para ti mañana.

Es increíble la capacidad de Ron para decir cosas que me incomodan, pero en esta ocasión estoy en verdad agradecida.

Nos quedamos en la playa el resto de la tarde, bromeando y riendo como nunca creí que podría reír con Ron; es simplemente imposible no hacerlo. Hablamos sobre cómo era la vida antes de los juegos, pero no con tristeza como con Booth; a pesar de que perdió a toda su familia Ron recuerda aquellos con tiempos con una sonrisa, las cosas que hacía, las travesuras. Al escucharlo me es imposible no reír. Admiro eso en él, que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no deja de sonreír; no cuando está conmigo, al menos.

En la noche duermo en mi cama por primera vez en meses sin pesadillas. Mi madre me despierta poco antes del mediodía para comer algo mientras espero a Issel, mi equipo y Lenna, mi antigua acompañante que ya deben haberse tomado el tren para llegar al Distrito 4.

Issel Holt es la primera en llegar, con un extravagante vestido de tela azul decorado con miles de pececitos de fantasía, y no parece estar usando peluca, aunque su cabello está pintado de color azul también. Dallia, su gemela Dellia y Caesar chillan de emoción al verme, pero no tardan en horrorizarse al ver mi cabello maltratado y mis uñas mordidas. Lenna llega al último, con un sombrero enorme que apenas pasa por la puerta, quejándose del calor que hace a pesar de que sea invierno. Me da dos besos en las mejillas y me lleva arriba con el equipo mientras Issel guía al camarógrafo hacia mi pequeño taller, donde harán tomas de mi pasatiempo; luego entrevistarán a mi familia, harán una toma mía que saldrá en vivo en el Capitolio y podremos partir a nuestro primer destino: el Distrito 12.

La Gira de la Victoria tiene lugar entre unos juegos y los siguientes, como un acto de perversa publicidad, creo. Durante dos semanas viajaremos por los doce distritos para que en todos celebren mi triunfo y me den unas placas conmemorativas mientras hacen un pequeño homenaje a los tributos muertos del distrito en cuestión. La Gira empieza en el Distritos 12, y de ahí va subiendo por los demás distritos hasta llegar al Capitolio, donde seré recibida por el presidente Snow y su familia en persona; claro que siempre se saltan el distrito del vencedor, así que no volveré a casa hasta que todo termine.

— ¡Listos! ¡Todos listos! ¡Es la gran hora!— exclama Issel, empujándome por las escaleras tras horas de tortuosas depilaciones y jalones de cabello. Lenna me ha puesto un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco sin mangas con la espalda totalmente descubierta, un sombrero haciendo juego y unos zapatos azules de plataforma que son más cómodos de lo que cabría esperar. Me lanza fuera de casa hacia las cámaras y saludo automáticamente a mi público invisible.

Una vez todo dicho y hecho me permiten despedirme de mi familia y nos llevan en coche hasta la estación, donde varias personas esperan para despedirse.

Alinne es la primera en avanzar, dándome un abrazo. Se ve realmente hermosa al natural, sin maquillaje ni ropa colorida; creo que hasta siento envidia de que no necesite nada de arreglos para verse tan radiante. Junto a ella está un chico que no reconozco; es bastante alto y fornido, igual que Ron, y no deja de mirarme. Cuando Alinne se separa el chico se acerca, su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos azules brillan bajo el sol, al igual que su atractiva piel bronceada; y entonces lo reconozco: es Booth.

Me quedo literalmente con la boca abierta cuando lo tengo delante mío. Sé que no lo he visto en casi seis meses, pero, ¿en qué momento ha crecido tanto? Él era de mi tamaño, y aún más delgado que yo, mientras que ahora me saca una cabeza de altura, y su cuerpo, antes enclenque y debilucho, ahora está lleno de músculos. ¿Estoy alucinando?

Booth descubre mi escrutinio y me sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, confirmándome que no me he vuelto loca aún.

—Buena suerte, _Atún_— me dice, quedándose muy quieto. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Sí es él. Verlo otra vez me hace sentir que el tiempo no ha pasado, al igual que los Juegos del Hambre. De nuevo somos sólo Booth y yo contra el mundo.

—Vamos, Mags— el suave empujón de Ron me hace regresar a la realidad— Hay un itinerario, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento y quiero darme la vuelta, pero Booth se apresura a abrazarme para impedírmelo, y sin saber porqué mis ojos se llenas de lágrimas.

—Lo siento— murmuro, abrazándolo también. Mis brazos apenas cubren su espalda ahora.

—No importa— me dice, jalándome el cabello con aire juguetón— Si uno de los dos debía volverse loco, me alegra no haber sido yo— me separo y le sonrío.

—Mags— Ron me jala por el brazo hacia el tren.

— ¡Adiós, Mags!— Alinne se sujeta al brazo de Booth y los dos me saludan. ¿Desde cuándo tienen tanta confianza?

Las puertas se cierran y me asomo a la ventana para ver a mi mejor amigo una última vez. Él y Alinne me saludan desde el andén, manteniéndose muy juntos, y no puedo evitar sentir celos de esa cercanía. La mejor amiga de Booth soy yo, ¿por qué es ella la que lo abraza?

El tren empieza a avanzar y me distrae; tardaremos casi un día en llegar al Distrito 12.

Cenamos un estofado de cordero y vegetales, y después nos sentamos todos en el salón a ver el programa donde pasarán todas las imágenes que tomaron en la tarde. Luego me voy a la cama, pero no puedo dormir.

Escucho los pasos de Ron por el pasillo; él tampoco puede dormir. Me gustaría salir y decirle algo, regresar a nuestra rutina de sueño, pero no quiero dar una impresión equivocada a mi equipo ni a los asistentes. Además sigo molesta con él por haberme empujado en la estación.

En algún momento me quedo dormida, pero me levanto con un grito ahogado justo cuando la alarma del Estadio sonó; ya está amaneciendo, así que salgo de la cama.

Apenas me asomo a la ventana me doy cuenta de que todo el paisaje empieza a teñirse de blanco. Nieve, lo que más odio en el mundo. ¿Qué tan al norte hemos viajado? Supongo que ya debemos estar cerca del Distrito 12.

Conforme el tren avanza el paisaje es más desolador; los bosques ralos y cubiertos de nieve empiezan a ser reemplazados por ruinas, escombros y destrozos. En once años, el Distrito 12 es el lugar que menos ha progresado después de la guerra. Resulta casi doloroso estar aquí; me siento como si los Días Oscuros jamás hubieran terminado.

Un séquito de agentes de la paz armados está esperándonos en la derruida estación. Me asustan un poco; en el Distrito 4 también los tenemos, pero no tantos, y los que tenemos no usan armas de fuego. Miro a los pocos habitantes que vienen a recibirnos; sus rostros están sucios y cansados, carentes de cualquier brillo de alegría o esperanza. ¿Que daño esperan que nos hagan estas personas tan tristes y hambrientas? No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Ron me sujeta con firmeza por la cintura y me pega a él, creo que los agentes de la paz tampoco le agradan demasiado; Issel y Lenna también se mantienen muy juntas, refunfuñando en voz baja sobre lo mucho que les desagrada éste lugar.

Nos llevan en coche hasta la plaza, un lugar tan gris y sombrío como el resto del distrito, que fue decorado con enormes banderines con el símbolo del Capitolio. Su Edificio de Justicia todavía no ha sido terminado, así que el alcalde, un hombre bajito y grotescamente enjoyado, nos recibe en el escenario que armaron frente a la construcción todavía inconclusa. Sin darme cuenta me estuve sosteniendo del brazo de Ron con fuerza. No me gusta éste lugar.

La ceremonia empieza casi de inmediato; hay un buen grupo de personas con la ropa manchada de carbón esperándonos. Parecen ansiosos por deshacerse de las cámaras. El alcalde dice unas palabras y luego me pasa la voz; los familiares de los tributos del Distrito 12 están en una tarima frente a mí; realmente ni siquiera recuerdo las caras de sus hijos, pero eso no quita que sea incómodo verlos allí. Me aclaro la garganta; la mayoría de los edificios que rodean la plaza están en construcción, así que las cámaras están sostenidas por unos técnicos. Antes de bajar del tren Ron me dio una tarjeta con el discurso que Issel había escrito, así que solo me limito a leerlo. Me dan una pesada placa de recuerdo y una niña me obsequia un ramito de flores que nunca había visto antes; Ron me dice que les llaman 'prímulas'. Son bonitas.

El alcalde nos invita a un banquete en mi honor en su casa, lo cual me resulta obsceno al ver lo mal alimentados que se ven sus pobladores. Sólo puedo respirar con tranquilidad cuando estamos de regreso en el tren.

El resto de los distritos no parecen estar en mejores condiciones, salvo los distritos 3, 2 y 1. En el Distrito 2 conozco a sus cinco vencedores; todos son muy jóvenes y apuestos. Gallo, el primer ganador de los juegos, tiene un par de años más que Ron; es realmente enorme (mide cerca de dos metros), tiene el cabello rubio y un par de sagaces y depredadores ojos oscuros; es muy apuesto, pero también muy intimidante. A Gallo le sigue Claus, que tiene la edad de Ron y ganó la segunda edición. Es un chico serio y reservado; también es un gigante, pero luce mucho más tranquilo que sus compañeros, aunque sé que es sólo una fachada; recuerdo haberlo visto asesinando a una chica que lo había rescatado minutos atrás, y ganó decapitando a todas sus víctimas; él muy probablemente sea el asesino con más sangre fría de todos los Juegos. Timber fue el ganador de los quintos juegos; su cabello es oscuro y sus ojos de un apagado color gris; él fue cosechado junto a su hermana, la cual intentó matarlo tantas veces que no se entiende cómo pudo burlarla; al final él la asesinó al partirle la cabeza con un hacha, coronándose vencedor. Blaston ganó la octava edición; su cabello es oscuro, y sus ojos parecen dos pozos negros y profundos. Son aterradores. Y por último está Pollux, ganador del año anterior a mis juegos, a los quince también; es alto, fornido y el más apuesto de los cinco, con su cabello platinado y ojos azules. Él y Ron parecen ser amigos. Los seis forman un círculo del que yo no soy parte. Cuando nos presentan se muestran respetuosos y un poco indiferentes. Es un momento muy incómodo teniendo en cuenta que tal vez conocían a Casius y Ellora, sus tributos del año pasado y quienes pudieron haber ganado si yo no hubiera sobrevivido.

En el Distrito 1 conozco a los cuatro vencedores restantes: Bright, Platus, Linux y Ember. Todos tienen el cabello rubio y ojos verdes; son bastante parecidos, en realidad; ganaron los terceros, cuartos, sextos y novenos Juegos del Hambre respectivamente, y ninguno aparenta más de veinte años. Los tres se muestran un poco más simpáticos que los vencedores del 2, incluso me felicitan por haber ganado, pero hay algo en ellos que resulta bastante perturbador; tal vez es el hecho de que todos son asesinos implacables.

En cuanto llegamos al Capitolio tengo una entrevista con Tristan Silverman, en la que hablamos de todo un poco. La Gira se da por terminada con una enorme fiesta en la mansión del presidente Perseus Snow, que me recibe personalmente junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos, Hyperion, el mayor, y el pequeño Coriolanus. El presidente recita un breve discurso en mi honor y después debo saludar a decenas de personas que no conozco, aunque creo que he visto a la mayoría. Me sacan fotografías y Lenna me pasea de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca de tela, presumiendo su nuevo diseño. Es desesperante. Busco a Ron con la mirada y lo encuentro de nuevo entre un grupo de mujeres que parecen salidas de un espectáculo de terror, aunque es claro que está mirándome y divirtiéndose con mi incomodidad. Lo odio.

—Oh, Lenna, creo que Ron me llama— miento.

Para mi buena suerte Lenna está tan ebria que poco le importa. Me suelto de su asfixiante abrazo e intento correr al otro lado del salón, pero mi huida se ve frustrada cuando choco contra alguien, derramándole su copa encima.

— ¡Lo siento!— me apresuro a exclamar, moviendo torpemente mis manos. Él me mira, turbado, y sonríe, haciendo que la sangre se me suba a las mejillas. Es un joven alto, y muy apuesto. Tiene el cabello claro y ojos de un atrayente color ámbar. Usa un traje de color vino y un chaleco haciendo juego sobre una camisa blanca e impoluta; luce muy elegante y refinado. Tanto que es casi abrumador.

—Descuida, sólo era agua— me dice, sonriendo mientras analiza su ropa— Además fue mi culpa— añade; dos hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto increíblemente tierno e infantil; es imposible no mirarlo.

—Eh… Puedo ayudarte a secarlo— bien, sé que no es lo más original que pude decir, pero me siento extrañamente nerviosa.

—De cualquier forma ya no se usa este color— ríe, dejando su copa vacía sobre la charola de un mesero.

—Ah… Soy Mags— atino a decir, sin poder quitarme esa molesta sensación. Él ríe bajito, pero con la suficiente elegancia para que no piense que se ríe de mí.

—Sé quién eres; la Primer Vencedora— señala lo obvio; yo solo quiero que la tierra me trague— Es decir, es imposible no conocerte, aunque debo admitir que ni las cámaras ni mi prima, Alinne, te han hecho justicia… Eres mucho más bella en persona.

— ¿Alinne es tu prima?— pregunto, incrédula, antes de reparar en que ha dicho que soy bella y sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

—Sí; su padre y mi madre son hermanos— dice, siempre con una sonrisa— Mi nombre es Phillard Heavensbee; es un placer poder conocerte al fin— me extiende la mano; la mía tiembla como gelatina, y la suya es cálida y suave— ¿Quieres bailar?

Su pregunta me toma completamente desprevenida, al igual que mi respuesta:

—No sé bailar. Podría hacerte daño— advierto, hablando con la pura verdad. Él ríe y sujeta mi mano con confianza, guiándome a la pista de baile.

—Valdrá la pena. Yo te enseñaré— se acomoda frente a mí con una leve reverencia y toma mi mano con la suya, poniendo la otra en mi cintura— Sólo sígueme.

—Está bien, pero yo te lo advertí— le suelto, divertida. Me agrada Phillard.

La música es suave, igual que sus movimientos. Sorprendentemente se me da bien seguirlo, y no tengo que lamentar accidentes.

—No lo haces tan mal— dice; ¿de dónde saca tanto encanto?— Definitivamente eres la mejor inversión que he hecho.

— ¿Fuiste un patrocinador?— pregunto, curiosa, porque no recuerdo haberlo visto en el banquete del año pasado.

—Yo pagué tu cena; y déjame decirte que no fue barato…— eso me sorprende, sobre todo el tono que usó para decirlo, sin embargo Phillard Heavensbee sólo vuelve a reír— ¡Descuida que no voy a cobrarte!— lo miro, ceñuda, y él me da la vuelta sin dejar de reír— Alinne me pidió que te patrocinara; pero debo admitir que lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. Me agradabas más que esos chicos del 2.

— ¿Gracias?— la ironía baila en mi voz, aunque eso no parece molestarle— No te vi en la cena…

—No fui a la cena— contesta con calma— No me gustan mucho las fiestas. Tampoco quería venir hoy, pero mi padre me trajo.

—Te entiendo; aunque no me esperaba eso de alguien del Capitolio. A todo el mundo parece gustarle las fiestas aquí.

—Eso es un estereotipo— se queja, rodando los ojos— ¿A ti te gusta pescar?

—En realidad sí.

—Pues tú eres el estereotipo— bromea; yo tuerzo los labios, pero me es imposible no reír también. Nos movemos un poco mientras bailamos; alguien nos fotografía, pero no hacemos caso.

—Me gustaría conocerlo.

— ¿El qué?

—Tu hogar, el Distrito 4.

— ¿Nunca has ido?

—He vacacionado allí antes de… Bueno, ya sabes. Pero era demasiado pequeño.

— ¿Y ahora?

—No puedes visitar los distritos, a menos que sea por una tarea aprobada por el Estado. Pero Alinne me cuenta mucho sobre la vida allá; dice que es muy diferente a la agitación del Capitolio.

—Nada puede compararse a la vida aquí…— le suelto con amargura.

— ¿Eso crees?— responde; su tono me dice que hay algo más, pero decido no preguntar— Pero no te equivocas. No te voy a negar que vivimos en una bella nube de ignorancia— dice; sus palabras me asombran, y se lo muestro; como respuesta él vuelve a sonreír, soltando mi cintura para darme otra vuelta— ¿Sorprendida?— acerca su cuerpo al mío, pegando sus labios a mi oreja— No debería haberte dicho nada de eso.

—No se lo diré a nadie— aseguro; sus palabras tienen un significado claro, y yo tampoco deseo que me acusen de traición.

—Me agradas, Mags. Alinne no se equivocó contigo— dice, haciendo que me sonroje una vez más.

—Mags— Phillard y yo alzamos la vista, mirando a Ron; él nos devuelve el gesto con desdén— Es tarde; debemos regresar a casa— anuncia, sujetando mi brazo para jalarme lejos de mi compañero de baile, sólo dándome tiempo de dirigirle una mirada de pena.

— ¿Ron? ¿Pero qué pasa?— pregunta Issel al verlo arrastrándome fuera de la fiesta.

—Nada— escupe él, sin soltarme— ¿No dijiste que tenías prisa?— le gruñe; Issel se sobresalta y hace repiquetear sus tacones en el suelo de mármol mientras nos sigue, presurosa.

— ¡Ron! ¡Yo puedo caminar sola!— intento soltar mi brazo, molesta, pero él no cede hasta que subimos al tren.

—No debiste— me gruñe, sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Qué hice ahora?— me defiendo, sobando la marca que sus dedos dejaron en mi brazo— ¡Me sacaste de esa fiesta sin que pudiera despedirme de nadie!— le grito.

—Ellos lo superarán— Ron se pasa una mano por el cabello— No deberías estar hablando con ése lunático de Heavensbee.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo conozco. Él no pierde nada, pero nosotros podemos perderlo todo por hacerle caso. Está loco, y no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros escucharlo, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— sus palabras me asustan.

Ron se pasa una mano por el cabello, inquieto.

—Él también me buscó cuando gané. Me dijo un montón de cosas acerca de planes de nuevas rebeliones— baja la voz hasta que suena como un susurro— Cree que como somos del Distrito 4 seguiremos sus ideas... Es un idiota, un niño mimado que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que dice.

—No entiendo...— admito, confundida y asustada, también bajando la voz por temor a que alguien nos escuche— ¿Phillard es...es...?— vacilo; acerco mi rostro al de Ron y casi hablo contra su nariz— ¿Es un _rebelde_?— siento que aquella palabra se me atora en la garganta, y no puedo esbozar hacer una mueca, al igual que Ron. Esa es una palabra prohibida desde el fin de los Días Oscuros.

—No— Ron se aleja un paso, recobrando la compostura— Sólo es un idiota jugando a los revolucionarios, y si quieres sobrevivir deberías mantenerte lo más lejos posible de personas como él, Mags. Me voy a la cama.

Se aleja por el corredor cuando Issel llega, sin mirarme.

Mi corazón late a toda prisa por lo que acaba de decirme. No puedo creer que ese chico tan encantador sea un rebelde... Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vive en el Capitolio. No lo creo posible.

Paso de la cena, y por lo que escucho Ron también. Me siento aterrada. Si nos obligan a matarnos los unos a los otros como una competencia por algo ocurrido hace casi diez años, ¿qué no harían por un intento de conspiración?

Me remuevo entre las sábanas sin lograr conciliar el sueño, con la cara de Phillard Heavensbee rondando por mi mente. Se me ocurre compararlo con esas mariposas que vimos una vez en la escuela, unos insectos de colores vivos, muy atrayentes y hermosos, pero capaces de matar a cualquier persona que la tocase. Phillard, en palabras de Ron, es eso para nosotros. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme porqué se acercó a Ron y después a mí con sus ideas; ¿será porque nuestros padres formaron parte de la rebelión del Distrito 4? El mío sí, pero no sé el de Ron. Entonces la idea de que el Capitolio pueda hacerme daño por hablar con él me paraliza, y comprendo que es inútil intentar dormir, a pesar de que lo necesito.

Me levanto de la cama y camino descalza por el corredor. El tren ha hecho una parada para que podamos llegar al mediodía al Distrito 4. Le pido un vaso de jugo a un ayudante y regreso sobre mis pasos, pero me detengo frente a la puerta de Ron. Quiero moverme, pero mis manos empujan la madera por si solas, dejándome al descubierto. Él está echado sobre el cobertor, con un libro sobre su regazo; luce muy apacible así, tanto que me da pena molestarlo. A pesar de que sé que se percató de mi presencia no se mueve ni un ápice, dándome lugar a mí para decidir. Entonces tomo la decisión más valiente de mi vida: cierro la puerta, dejo mi vaso sobre la mesa de noche y me recuesto junto a Ron; él levanta uno de sus brazos y me acomodo bajo él como si me hubiera dado una orden silenciosa, recargando la cabeza contra su pecho, lo cual me permite escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—No puedo dormir— me excuso, hablando contra la tela del suéter que lleva puesto. Ron suspira y pasa la página de su libro.

—Lamento haberte asustado con todo el asunto de Heavensbee— murmura, pasando una mano por mi cabello. El gesto me sorprende, pero curiosamente no me incomoda. Ron ya ha demostrado que su única intención es de cuidarme.

—Está bien— le digo, alzando la vista; él baja su libro y enfoca sus ojos azules en los míos, curioso— Sólo querías ayudar… A tu retorcida y espeluznante manera, pero tu intención era buena— digo, y Ron sonríe, volviendo la atención a su lectura.

—Ya duérmete, _Atún_— ríe, pellizcando mi mejilla con aire juguetón; yo golpeo su mano y finjo ofensa por un rato, luego me acomodo e intento hacerle caso.

— ¿Ron?

— ¿Huh?

—Tú siempre vas a cuidarme, ¿verdad?— no tengo idea de porque dije eso, pero de pronto el miedo me invade; miedo de no poder lograrlo, miedo a no poder sobrevivir a todo lo que me espera.

—Yo nací para cuidarte, Mags— me dice, volviendo a acariciar mi cabello con suavidad, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

La situación es muy extraña, lo sé, pero no me interesa. Cosas muy difíciles están por venir y ya nada será igual, pero algo me dice que junto a Ron estaré a salvo.

No importa dónde me encuentre; mientras esté con él siempre será como estar en casa.

** .**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N** del **A:**_

**He vuelto!**

**Gracias por la espera, y por seguir mi historia.**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
